Is the music enough
by whalestail
Summary: Can Bella find a way to get Masen to the Radio station on time? Yes Masen is really Edward. Can a Bella, a rental car agent, really sing and keep up with Edward? Is she as good as they say she is? Come along and see how the music notes fall into play. Will it be a perfect harmony or just a mess of musical notes? All Human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

As I stood working at my rental car counter thinking about the Masen concert I was going to that night, I had time to think due to the fact that I worked at the executive terminal renting cars. About a year ago, I was working at one of the other terminals and we had to deliver at least 5 or 6 cars a day to the executive terminal; it was causing problems in both places. So it was decided that a small counter and computer be installed so that customers could be better handled over there. I was offered the position because of my prior handling of these executives. Now I have anywhere from ten to twenty customers a day. It has become very profitable for me; not because of commissions but fringe benefits. These executives gave me travel awards, hotel stays, free gasoline, debit gift cards and other little freebies. Little did I know what was about to happen to me. I heard the tower radio go off at the terminal desk saying Masen was on his way in and would need a rental car. Masen was the hottest pop singer on the charts right now and that is therefore why I was going to his concert that night. Terri and Ken looked at me. They knew there was nothing I could do we had been sold out of cars for three days. They went to radio back to the jet; but was cut off, when the pilot said, "Masen would handle everything in a couple minutes. Masen and his band were in a hurry and the limousine had broken down." Masen and his band were in the terminal five minutes later heading my way.

"Hey, Bella," Masen said as he leaned in and read my name tag. "What do you need from me to get a car?"

I said, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you because we are sold out of cars. However, I have an idea."

**A/N - This is a new story. The story is written and being edited as we speak. As with my other stories, I post once a week. I just wanted to get a teaser out there to see what people think. The review button would be a great way to let me know that you are interested. The normal chapters will be longer. I just wanted to get your thoughts on this idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - The guts of this story have been edited and are ready to go. There needs to be some final tweaks as we go along. So I shouldn't have any problems posting weekly now. There is one thing you have to understand with this story so that the plot works with this story it will be set more than 10 years ago only because I need cell phones to be less prominent in the world. Yes the rich have them. Yes Edward will but Bella will not. Sorry that is how the story is designed and will remain. Please enjoy. Always feel free to leave a review at the bottom. I'll probably see you next Wednesday with the update**_**.**_

_end of Chapter 1_

_"Hey, Bella," Masen said as he leaned in and read my name tag. "What do you need from me to get a car?" _

_I said, "I'm sorry, but I can't help you because we are sold out of cars. However, I have an idea."_

Chapter 2

I continued, "I know who you are and I'm going to your concert tonight. Unfortunately, we are really sol out of cars. So, I can't believe, I'm saying this, why don't I lend you my car? Then when you're done with it, you can return it to me here at the airport, by then the limousine will be here to take you to your concert."

"No," Masen said. "Why don't you get your car back at the concert since you are going? I'll send the limousine for you when you get off. It can bring you out to the concert where you can sit front row center."

"But what about my friends? We already had tickets to the show."

"Bring them along, how many tickets do you need?"

"There would be three of us in all," I replied.

"Fine, what time are you off 4 or 5?" I nodded at four; I couldn't believe I was doing this and Masen was standing right in front of me. He was gorgeous as well as the rest of his band mates. Now I was going to be sitting front row center at his concert.

"Great," he said as he turned to who appeared to be his manager and told him to make the arrangements. I dug out my car keys from my purse and we went outside so that I could show them where my car was. "Bella, this is very kind of you to allow me to borrow your car. I promise I'll take care of it for you."

As I opened the door for them, I said, "Sorry guys, you'll have to deal with the two door."

"It's okay, Bella. I look forward to seeing you tonight. Thank you, again." I watched them pile into my little 2 door Cavalier. Suddenly the car was gone as I waved goodbye.

I went back inside and Terri and Ken were in shock over what happened. As a matter of fact, so was I. I said out loud, "Did what I think happened, just happen?"

"Yes," Terri said.

Ken said, " I hope you get your car back." We all just started laughing.

An hour later, my phone rang, "Hello."

"Hello, Bella. This is Emmett; I'm Edward's business manager. Thanks again for what you did. I have the limousine company on the line and they need some information from you."

"Okay." I gave them the information that they requested and they told me they'd be arriving around 4:30 to pick us up after I told them exactly where at the airport to pick us up. Sam and Rose met me at the executive terminal at 4:15. I had already changed since my afternoon was slow. I showed Rose a few things about my reservations for the next two days because she was paying me back for working for her last week. At about 4:30, the limo showed up and we all climbed aboard. Sam said as we climbed aboard that he thought my outfit was cool. I had on a sleeveless black dress with an asymmetrical hem line though there were shorts built under the skirt part. I had a lightweight white jacket in case it cooled off. The driver opened the partition between us and said to help ourselves to anything we wanted. The phone inside the limousine rang and I picked it up after the limo driver signaled it was okay. I answered the phone and said, "Hello."

I heard Masen ask, "Is everything okay? Were there any problems with the driver or them picking you up?"

"No problems, everything is great. Was my car okay?"

"It's fine; although the limousine would've been much roomier. I'll see you in what?"

"In about half an hour. And thanks again for the tickets for tonight."

"Great and you're welcome. When you get here, you can watch our sound check. Then we can all get something for dinner. By the way though I love a limousines, your Cavalier is great for staying incognito. Nobody expected to have me show up in something besides a limousine."

I laughed and said, "No problem, see you soon!" and I hung up the phone.

When we arrived at the outdoor venue, the limousine was whisked through security and to the backstage entrance where two security guards took us inside and gave us badges to wear. They brought us down a long hallway and made a couple of turns where we ran into Masen and his band coming out of some room.

Masen stopped and asked, "Ready to watch the sound check?"

I replied, "Sure, let me just quickly introduce you to my friends. Masen, this is Sam and Rose."

Masen reached out to shake their hands and said, "Hello, Sam and Rose. Please call me Edward or Masen whichever you're comfortable with."

Then he introduced us to the band Jane, Didi, Heidi, Alec, Marcus, Demetri and Felix. Finally, Edward took my hand and said "Leah, our opening act, just finished her sound check so we're good to go up on the stage for our turn."

Security led us back through the corridors and about halfway back the same way we came in, we turned down a different hallway that led us to the stage. We froze upon getting onstage as we stood looking at the empty auditorium. Edward turned, looking at our stunned faces and said, "Your seats will be about ten off of center in the front row. I hope that's okay."

I thought to myself wow, he actually came through on his promise; I wasn't holding my breath on his delivery of front row seats. Rose turned to me grinning as Edward walked away to do his sound check and said "You know how he has that one song, and he always brings someone up from the audience for it? I bet he picks you for it."

I shook my head disbelieving her and she looked back with a smirk on her face as I blushed slightly. After about three songs and adjustments galore, the stage manager and Emmett came out, yelled that everything sounded great and that dinner was ready. Security again led us to a small banquet hall where a large number of crew members were already eating as all of us walked in. Edward said "Damn it, I thought we were fast enough for once, these guys are such pigs." We walked over to a buffet table laden with Mexican food and filled up our plates.

Sam, Rose and I found a table in the corner to sit down at and Sam had left to grab us some drinks when Emmett, Edward's manager came up and asked, "How things were going?"

Rose's jaw dropped at the sight of Emmett and she went silent. I said, "Everything is great." Emmett gave us the tickets and Rose managed a weak thank you as Sam came back with our drinks. Emmett introduced himself to Sam and then quietly said something to Rose who smiled and walked away with him talking carrying her plate. Rose was in heaven with that kind of attention. Sam and I continued eating until Sam was tapped on the shoulder by Leah from the opening act and walked off with her to talk and hang out. Edward seemed to realize I'd been left alone and came over and asked me if I'd like to come with him to talk in private as he finished getting ready for his show. "Sure," and Edward grabbed my drink and I followed him through the corridors again.

As we walked back to his dressing room, I asked trying to not sound terribly nervous, "So I've read that some celebrities request strange things for their dressing rooms like bowls of all yellow m & m's or a hot tub, do you do that?"

He smiled an amazing crooked grin at me and asked, "Do you always believe what you read?"

"Sometimes, but you didn't answer the question."

"Well, to be honest, I do. I request to have a beautiful young woman come with me to my dressing room after dinner." My eyes widened and the rest of my face must've been in utter shock with some fear mixed in. He stepped closer to me; but I took two steps backwards thinking about where I could go to. Edward said, "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you; but I couldn't resist. No, I actually have a ritual in getting ready for my concert that's what I ask for at each venue to allow me to follow."

"Does this ritual involve inviting pretty girls to your dressing room?"

"No, this is a small change for me; I figured it was okay to invite you since you saved my public appearance record with lending me a car. I normally come back to my dressing room alone, shower, and do a few crossword puzzles while listening to a relaxation CD of ocean sounds. I have a small snack of fruit and yogurt, shave, primp and dress. Then I meet up with the band; and we go through the show schedule and sit down and watch a comedy sketch for about half an hour. Then we double check the equipment and listen to the last song of the opening act, and we come out and tell the audience after the 20 minute turn over for the stage, we'll be out. Now, so I can start my routine, I'm going to take my shower. You're welcome to join me," he said with a wink and a smile, "or you can wait about ten minutes for me to come out and I'll rejoin you."

I blushed saying, "I'd wait."

He came back out about eight minutes later in a pair of sweat shorts and a t-shirt. We sat down started doing some crossword puzzles. A while later, there was a knock on the door and someone brought in some fresh strawberries and frozen yogurt. We moved next to each other and started sharing the dessert. I turned to Edward and asked, "By the way, when will I be getting my car and keys back tonight?"

"Well, I've been waiting for you to ask me."

"Why, did something happen to my car?"

"I, uh, may have backed into a fire hydrant on the side of the road when I was attempting to parallel park."

"Now I see why you take a limousine. How bad is my car? You should have told me you were a bad driver."

"I cracked part of the plastic bumper. I'm really not that bad; I just hate parallel parking. It's already at a dealership being fixed and it'll be ready to drive again in a couple of days. I'm sorry. I arranged for a car for you tonight to use until yours is fixed."

"You know, normally I'd be upset with someone who did this; but I've been practically floating all day and not even this could upset me."

Edward apologized again as he took the last strawberry, dipped it into the yogurt and fed it to me. The shock of his gesture made me nearly choke on the strawberry. He smiled and leaned over to briefly kiss me on the lips. He apologized again and fed me the rest of the strawberry, saying he had to get ready for the show. After he'd been gone for five minutes, there was a knock on the door and one of the security guards came in and said, "I need to get Sam, Rose and you to your seats. Then I'll be back to escort backstage again after the show."

Sam and Rose protested that they needed to go to work early tomorrow and the guard offered to get them back to the limousine and take me backstage. We agreed that would work.

Edward just then came out of his bathroom and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you two. It's nice to meet people who don't want a piece of you like most people do."

Sam said, "Well speaking of that, how about a picture and an autograph?"

Edward smiled saying, "Sure" and smiled as we posed and took pictures for ten minutes. We then headed off to the stage and got to our seats. Rose turned to me and said, "Spill, I can see that the cat's got your tongue, what happened after we left you?"

"Don't you mean deserted me?" I said teasing before filling them in on all the details except mentioning that Edward kissed me.

"Well, what have you been doing this whole time?"

They filled me in on all the details of their nights. As the opening act happened, Sam proceeded to fill me in on who all the members of the band are, the all-girl band. They played for about 45 minutes. Then, just as Edward had said he and the band walked out onstage and thanked us for coming out. When they came back out twenty minutes later, they sang their hearts out. The crowd cheered for an encore and they came on with his number one love song ballad. This is the song Edward has been known for pulling a lady up from the audience to sing the song to. As soon as the music started all the ladies in the audience went nuts. When he headed for the other side of the stage first, I leaned over to Rose and said, "Oh well, I guess you were wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I saw Rose look back up and then she said as she pointed at Edward moving back towards us, "I don't think so."

By the time, I looked up he was about five feet away from me on the stage. He looked and smiled at me. Then a security guard was taking my hand and helping me get on the stage. I went up, took his hand and was led me to where a chair had been placed for the lady of the night. He sat me down, stepped to the side and made me cry as he sang his heart out to me.

During the guitar solo, Edward walked to the side stage and brought back a dozen red roses and gave them to me with a peck on the cheek. Plus he said, "I'm sorry about your car."

Then he finished singing the song. At the end, I said, "Thank you." I hugged him and went to kiss him on the cheek; but he turned his face and kissed me on the lips again. He escorted me off the stage as the next song started and said, "Stay here."

I did as I was told smiling from happiness and probably still blushing as well. A security guard came up to me and said, "Make sure you have your security pass out." Edward sang two more songs and then the guard came and tapped my shoulder and said, "If you want to avoid the mayhem, you'd better come with me."

"But I wanted to see the end of the concert."

The guard replied, "That was it, everyone will just keep applauding for more. There'll be a whole slew of women with backstage passes coming to meet him. They'll meet where we had dinner, but I'm taking you back to his dressing room per Masen's orders."

"What about my friends?"

"They are being taken to limousine now," and he pointed to them being escorted away.

"Is there a way I can call them?"

"Yes, I have the limousine phone number; so please come with me."

"Alright."

He took my flowers for me and quickly led me back to Edward's dressing room. Once there, the security guard scribbled a phone number on a piece of paper, handed it to me and said to not open the door for any reason. Then I was left standing in the posh room alone. I got myself a can of soda from the bar in the room and sat back on the couch where Edward and I had shared strawberries and that first kiss. I picked up the phone in the room and called the number the guard gave me praying that Rose or Sam would answer. Rose answered and said, "Bella, is that you? Where are you?"

"Calm down, Rose, I'm alone in his dressing room. After the show, he meets with the guests with backstage passes where we had dinner; then he's supposed to come here."

"Sam has a question. He wants to know what happened with that kiss. He says it looks like you went to kiss him on the cheek; but he turned his head just right and caught your lips."

"Well, yes he's right about that."

"Edward must really like you."

"Who knows, he might just do that with all the girls. Well take care of my bread and butter customers tomorrow and remember Mr. Green Jeans. I'll split my Christmas present from him if you don't screw it up."

"Hey, I'll handle it just fine; enjoy your 4 days off."

"Oh I will."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I may hang out by my pool and work on my tan and read or go shopping. But right now between all the work the last eight days and tonight's excitement, I'm exhausted. Tell Sam I'll see him later and call me at home if you have any crises."

"Don't worry, I won't. See you."

I put the phone down then took a drink of my soda and started reading a magazine and must have fallen asleep because I woke up when someone said, "Sleepyhead wake up, you must've been real impressed."

"What?" I said as I sat up startled.

"You couldn't even wait 45 minutes for me? You had to go and fall asleep?"

"Sorry…"and I blushed again.

"Don't worry, excitement affects everyone differently."

"Well part of it, is that I just finished working eight days in a row and then all this happened so I'm ready for a long winter's nap."

"Well, we have one more thing to do tonight, if you'll allow me a quick shower."

"What's that?"

"I can't tell you; it's a surprise."

"Edward, I don't really like surprises. You should've just let me go home with my friends.

"I'm sorry; but that is just too bad tonight, there's going to be one more surprise.

"Fine. Can I continue to rest while you shower?"

"Yes." Sadly, my rest didn't happen because he was out of the shower and ready to go ten minutes later plus I was wondering about what this surprise was at 10:30 at night.

Edward sat down next to me and explained, "We have to leave separately; but we'll meet up again right down the block in my limousine."

Another ten minutes later, we were together in the limo. "Well, where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm not telling anything except that it has something to do with you. Now tell me why you rent cars day and night as pretty and intelligent as you are?"

"I'll answer the question in a minute, but let's make a deal first. I'm already nervous and anxious about all this and you. So let's leave words like pretty, beautiful and sexy out of it. My heart can't handle beating any faster tonight."

"Well alright, but I have a secret for you, your heart better get used to it. So what are you doing at AVIS?"

"Well in another year, I'll be out of debt from a one year shopping spree. I learned about credit cards and living on my own. I took responsibility for my actions. Next year, I'll be back in school full time. I've worked in the executive terminal for a year and a half now because of the demand for it by our wealthy customers. All I ever rent there are Cadillacs, convertibles and mini-vans. But at Christmas time, it makes working there worth it with all the little extras I get. So when are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Never, but I'll give you another hint. It will be like Christmas at AVIS for you."

"No, Edward, I don't want anything from you. This has been the best day of my life."

"Well, too bad, sit back and enjoy the ride."

Ten minutes later, we were pulling into a Chevy Dealership. "I brought your car here to get fixed; but I decided to do something else instead."

"What are you suggesting?"

Then the limousine door opened and a family friend of mine named Doug was standing there, I got out, Edward said, "You can pick any car you want."

"You're kidding," and my heart was racing again.

"No, this is what I want to do. I want to pay you for my rental car expense."

Doug took me by the hand and said, "Come on Bella; let's go look at the Camaros."

Doug took me straight to a white Camaro with a black roof and said, "This is what you're looking for right?"

I did a double take as I was going to almost buy this car 18 months ago; but I drew the line at spending so much money. I've even taken test drives and drove a friend's around. I took a look inside as Doug offered to let us take a test drive and said, "You searched the entire city for this car, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Edward looked at us both and Doug said, "It's loaded, but with no leather seats because I know she hates them."

Edward smiled and said, "Let's wrap this up then and let Doug go home. Bella, will you drive me back to my hotel? Then we can both call it a day well spent. I can also let the limousine driver go home, as well."

Edward wrote a check and I left with all my stuff in my brand new Camaro. It was dead silent after I asked Edward where he was staying and I drove us to his hotel without incident. As I turned off the car, I said, "I don't know what you expected from me tonight; but I'm already emotionally at wits end. Please just get out and let's end the night here. I know that didn't come out very nicely but…"

Edward raised his finger up to my lips to silence me and said, "I won't just get out and leave; but I'll talk to you out here if that'll make you more comfortable. I know you're off the next four days because I heard you and Rose talking about it and I'd like you to come to LA with me." I started to stammer a bit; but Edward held up his hand and continued, "Let me finish. The band had a bet when we were landing if we'd be able to get a rental car from you; but when I met you, the way you apologized for not being able to help us that was your professionalism. However, when you offered to lend us your car, your generosity and good upbringing became exposed. That reminded me of what I've been looking for ten plus years in a woman so that I could fall in love with her. So your choices are to come to LA with me so I can try to get to know you or I'll go to LA tomorrow and perform then come back here and look for you until I find you. Plus, look, I mentioned nothing about looks in my whole speech." I sat there with a dumb look on my face and he continued, "I guess I have you kind of speechless huh? If you promise to stay here, I'll be right back."

He left the car and headed for his room. As he stepped inside his room, he propped the hotel door open probably to hear if I drove away. Instead I got out of my new car and walked into his room. He walked back out of what must've been his bedroom with a couple of sodas and a blanket and found me standing at the door. Edward looked at me and I asked, "Can I come in and shut the door? It's cooling off out here."

"Yes, sure, would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you, I'm physically and emotionally drained and exhausted. If I agree to come to LA, will you let me go to sleep?"

"Sure, why don't you come with me and I'll show you something." He gently took my hand and led me towards yet another door and said "Here, there are two bedrooms, both with individual locks, if it'll make you feel safer. You also have your own bathroom."

I just quietly went into the bedroom, turned and closed the door, and locked it before going into the bathroom. There was a robe in there that I put on before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

**Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At about eight o clock, I woke with a start. I looked around trying to figure out where I was and how I got there. Everything from the last 24 hours came rushing back and I got up and looked in the mirror. I thought to myself, "C_an this really be happening? A pop star that is real and genuine and finds me attractive, kind, and gentle and he wants someone like me."_ I didn't know about all that; but I was startled back to reality when there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Yes?" I called.

"I have breakfast out here in case you're interested, Bella."

"Okay, I'll be right out." I splashed some water on my face, put my black outfit on from the night before and met Edward in the main seating area. He pulled out a chair for me to sit in and I looked at the table which had fruit, eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, and sweet rolls. I simply looked up at him in disbelief.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I ordered a variety." I took a sweet roll, bacon and some fruit.

"Coffee or orange juice?"

"Actually, no thanks, I don't like either. Can I just have some cold water? Actually, scratch that, can I get a Pepsi? I could use the caffeine." He went to the fridge and pulled two out and I asked, "You don't drink coffee or orange juice either?"

"No, can't stand the taste of either or tea for that matter."

"Well, I guess, this is how we can get to know each other. I hate tea, too."

"And it's also how we get to find out how much we have in common."

"Well, since I'm assuming you won't let me back out of our agreement of me going with you to LA, when do we need to leave?"

"Our flight is at one and a limousine will pick us up here at noon. So you've about three hours to shower and pack."

"Why don't you cancel the limousine? We'll take my car down to the airport and leave it there, since I'll need a car when I get home."

"Okay what time do you start on Monday?"

"7:30 am"

"If we leave LA Monday by 6:00, you'll be home on time for work. I could bring you back on Sunday if you wanted me, too."

"Monday is fine, what are we going to do while I'm in LA?"

"Well, tonight, I have the concert. Saturday, I thought we would go to Laguna Beach and walk through the shops, have lunch, maybe go to a movie and have dinner. My family has a tradition that we go to church on Sunday together and this weekend we're having a picnic on the beach afterwards. After that, I thought we might go out on a friend's sailboat for an afternoon cruise. For dinner, I thought we could go back to my condo and I could make you some dinner. Then Monday, I'll ride home in the plane with you. I guess you can think of this as an extra long date. I have already had my shower so let me gather up my stuff and we can go get your stuff and you can take a shower, as well. Look I even managed to tell my tentative plans and not tell you everything was a surprise. I didn't think you would appreciate that since I basically bribed you to come to LA with me."

"Alright, what kind of church do you go to anyway?"

"Catholic."

"Well, that's one more thing we have in common. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in. Let's go." I grabbed my purse and Edward got his bag and we headed to my Camaro.

At my apartment, I offered him free reign of the fridge while I jumped in the shower. I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and went out to see Edward.

"I love how your hair looks," he said and I just laughed. "Wow, I love seeing you laugh and smile. You should do it more often. It's not like I'm going to bite you. By the way, it's been nearly twelve hours since I last kissed you; I'm trying to behave myself as I promised."

"Yeah, I caught how you moved your head for that kiss last night on stage; you knew that wasn't my intent."

"What, like this?" he asked.

This time I ducked out of the way, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms with me falling into his chest. Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear, "You can't escape this time." He kissed me on the lips again. He let me go again almost as quickly as he'd kissed me and said, "Now you can go do something with your hair and pack your clothes. Don't forget work clothes for Monday."

So I left and blow dried my hair and started packing clothes. About 45 minutes later, I had two bags packed and dry hair in a ponytail. As I came down the hall, I said, "I think I have everything I need."

"Good. Let's go; and if you forgot anything, we can get it in LA since I gave you just so much notice."

So we headed for the airport and met up with his agent, Emmett. His "people" even carried my bags for me. When I stepped onto the private plane, I was in awe. Edward offered me a seat by the window and sat next to me. His agent came up and said, "How did you like the rental car payment?"

"I have to admit that was the most I've ever gotten for a one day charge."

As the plane started to accelerate down the runway, I had my normal reaction which was to grab the armrests and my knuckles turned white. As we rose into the air, I slowly started to release my grip. Once we leveled off some, Emmett handed me a glass of water and Edward asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, something that I haven't told you is that my dad is a private pilot and I rarely fly on commercial flights. So when I get on a commercial plane, the acceleration and jet noise during takeoff is uncomfortable for me; but I do like how much quicker I can get where I'm going. I'm okay now, I promise. Edward, since I'm going to meet your family on Sunday, why don't you tell me about them?"

He went on for the next 45 minutes about his parents 30 years of happy marriage. Elizabeth, his mom is a paralegal and Edward, his Dad is an attorney; but they don't work together. His three sisters are a fashion designer, nurse and a teacher. Alice, the fashion designer is engaged to be married. Alice is engaged to Jasper an attorney that works with his mother. Kate, a nurse is a mother of two and has been married for the last six years as she is the oldest. Her husband's name is Garrett and he's a doctor. Charlotte that was born a year after me and is the teacher and she's been married for four years and has a little boy. Her Husband, Peter is a history buff and teaches at USC. They're all very happy and their husbands are all great for them. As he continued, he said, "To top it all off, my agent was my best friend through middle school. In high school, his family moved away and we lost touch. He was in LA on business and looked up my parents who told him where I was performing that night and he met me after the show. That's when I found out he was an agent and we hooked up. And then you can say the rest is history. Right, Emmett."

Emmett spoke up and said, "Wow, he must like you. He's never talked to anyone about his family for 45 minutes."

The pilot came on and said, "We're on final approach into LA. Make sure you're all buckled back up."

Emmett spoke back up and said, "A limousine is already waiting to take the two of you to the Hollywood Bowl for the show. You'll have a couple hours to kill. You need to be there by 5pm."

"Thanks, Emmett," Edward said.

Edward and I disembarked the plane and headed north in the limousine. Edward turned to look at me and asked, "Are you game for a challenge and fun at the same time?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to Universal Studios and not get recognized."

"How do I come in?"

"I need a disguise! I have jeans and sneakers obviously, but I need a ball cap, shades, and a Universal T-shirt." He handed me a couple of hundred dollar bills to get disguises for us. The driver dropped me off and I went and got the necessary items. I returned to the car with outfits for both of us. We both changed in the car, I made him turn around as I changed t-shirts.

We left the limousine and made sure the driver stayed close in case we had to make a quick getaway. As we headed in to get tickets, Edward whispered, "No going into any dark shows because I'll have to take off my shades and could get recognized and try to call me Ed or Anthony that's my middle name."

"Sounds fine with me," I said as he handed me another couple hundred dollars to pay for the tickets.

We walked into the park hand in hand and Edward said, "Want to go on the behind the scenes tour?"

"Sure." We got on and spent a lot of it laughing at the ridiculous gags, but a couple things freaked us out a little. As we walked away, I asked him how he liked it and he smiled his perfect crooked grin at me.

"It's great. I love it even more that I can go around without being recognized. I feel like a normal human being instead of being chased or stalked because of my start status."

Edward and I walked over to a snack stand and he ordered us popcorn, a churro, and a soda. He turned to me and asked, "What would you like to drink?"

I answered, "Lemonade."

We took our snacks and headed to the animal show. We watched the show and laughed a lot.

"This has been fun, I've enjoyed this. It's been a long time since I got to be free like this. Let's go see one last show. I pick the water show." We went to the show, walked around the park a little more and headed for the limousine around 4:30. Edward called the driver and coordinated our meeting point. By the time we got to the car, we were laughing so hard because no one had recognized him. We slipped inside, sat back and relaxed. Our driver then took us towards the Hollywood Bowl for Masen's concert.

"Will you stay backstage with me tonight and watch the show from there?"

"Sure. Does it matter what I wear for it?"

"No, it really doesn't."

"Well, can we get my bags brought backstage for me? Where will we be staying tonight? Another hotel?"

"No, I still have a bedroom with my parents and a condo in Laguna Beach. I thought you could stay in my parent's guest house while I stayed in my room. Does that sound good and yes there is a lock on it?"

"Sure."

We got to the Hollywood Bowl at 4:50 and were whisked past security and the crowds. We got to Edward's private dressing room, looked at each other and at the same time said, "Déjà vu huh? We were just here 24 hours ago." Then we started laughing.

"I have a sound check in half an hour, dinner, and then getting ready for the show. Pretty much the same routine as last night. If you'd like, you can shower now, your bags are already in the corner already."

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed my bags and headed into the bathroom to shower. When I went to leave the bathroom about 20 minutes later, I heard voices. As I left the bathroom, I said "Edward, who's here?"

"Bella, come here, I want to introduce you to my parents."

"Hello!" I said as I entered the room.

"Hi, Bella; it's nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Masen and this is my husband, Edward."

"It's nice to meet you two."

"Edward was just telling us about your day at Universal and what happened yesterday, how you met, and what you did for him. That was very kind offering a stranger your car."

"Well, it was even nicer what he did for me."

There was a knock on the door and Emmett said, "Masen, it's time for the sound check."

"Bella, let's go. I don't think you want to stay here with my parents by yourself, even though, I assure you that they wouldn't devour you."

"Alright," I said. As we left, I said, "Nice meeting you, will I see you again at dinner?"

"Yes"

As we got to the stage, Emmett met up with us and said, "We're short a backup singer, but she'll be here for the concert."

"That's fine."

"Well, let's get started."

"Bella, why don't you stay here with Emmett?"

"Fine."

So Edward went out on stage and started his sound check. I sang along on the side of the stage like I always do to his music. I really did know all of his songs by heart.

EmPOV

I stood backstage during the sound check like I always do. Edward left the lovely Bella Swan with me. Bella was singing to Edward's songs. All his female fans knew all the words, but that is not what caught my attention and I quietly stepped closer. Her voice was amazing; her voice would compliment Edward's perfectly on stage, but how to prove that. The last song Edward got ready to run through was the duet he did. I leaned over and asked, "Bella, do you know the words to Love, ain't it a surprise?" I had her; she couldn't deny it and I would get to hear how she sounded with me.

Bella nodded yes.

"Good, Edward needs your help."

"Well, I don't know it all."

"Oh, I bet you do."

Edward was headed towards one of his backup singers when I called him over and said, "Let Bella sing it with you."

I put a microphone in my hand and pushed her towards Edward. She just looked at both of us in utter amazement. Edward asked, "Are you sure? You don't have, too."

"Not really, but I'll try," I heard her say. Thank God Edward hadn't talked her out of it.

BPOV

Edward started up the band and started singing. I swayed along and came in right on cue, a little quiet, but I was still singing with Masen. I got through the song though my hand was shaking; and at the end, let out a sigh of relief. I headed offstage quietly and gave the microphone back to Emmett and headed to a drinking fountain, took a drink and sank down on the floor.

**Hope you enjoy a little review would be nice. **


	5. Chapter 5

_BPOV_

_ Edward started up the band and started singing. I swayed along and came in right on cue, a little quiet, but I was still singing with Masen. I got through the song though my hand was shaking; and at the end, let out a sigh of relief. I headed offstage quietly and gave the microphone back to Emmett and headed to a drinking fountain, took a drink and sank down on the floor. _

Chapter 5

As people from backstage came by heading to dinner, they all said I did a good job. I could see Edward and Emmett were still on stage talking.

EPOV

"Well, Edward, what did you think?"

"Bella may lack some confidence; but her voice is incredible."

"She is great with you, too. Your voices complement one another perfectly."

"How did you know she could sing?"

"She was singing over here through your first two songs."

"She has a wonderful voice and it carries well."

"I wonder why she hasn't done any singing before."

Emmett said, "I want her to record a duet with you and a song of her own."

"Wait a minute…"

"I want her …if you don't ask her, I will."

"Alright, chill out Emmett. Tomorrow, I'll feel out the water and see what she says."

Marcus my drummer came back and said, "Edward, you need to go to Bella; she's sitting on the floor by the water fountain."

"Alright, I'll go get her and see you guys at dinner."

"Hey," I said as I approached her. "Are you okay?" Bella looked up at me and there were tears streaming down her face. "Oh, why are you crying?"

"That was so hard. How do you stand up there and do that with a crowd every day?"

"Well just relax, here turn around" as she did. I started massaging her shoulders. "There, how do you feel now? Do you feel like eating something?"

"Maybe a little."

"So let's go."

BPOV

Edward gave me a hug. As we were hugging, he lifted my chin and softly and gently kissed my lips. I felt my knees go weak and was extremely glad that he was holding me so tightly. He finally let up on the kiss and set my feet back down on the ground.

"By the way, you did sing beautifully," he said as we headed for dinner hand in hand.

Edward was a perfect gentleman. He scooped portions of food on my plate from the buffet line, carried my plate to the table and pulled out the chair for me. He went and got me some caffeine free Pepsi and returned to the table where we were sitting with his parents. His mom commented and said, "I heard you filled in while they did the sound check. Everyone that came in here for dinner can't stop talking about it."

"Yes, and I give the professional singers all the credit, that is hard work and scary."

When we were finished, the two back-up singers came up and said, "You can sing with us anytime, Bella."

Edward turned to his parents and said, "I'll see you back at the house after the show."

"Sure, son; we'll have the guest room nice and cooled off for Bella and her bags will be waiting for her too."

"Alright, I love you mom and dad."

Edward and I then walked back to his dressing room. "Well, here we are to start yesterday all over again. Can we talk about your singing?"

"What about it?"

"Have you ever sung before?"

"Sure, if you count middle school and at church. After that, I mainly played my flute which I was only so, so at that, but I liked playing it so I stuck with that. Girlfriends and I have gone to karaoke nights; that's fun."

"Well at some point you developed a fabulous voice and never knew it."

"Well I mean I can sing in my car to the radio."

"Will you do that with me right now?"

"Maybe."

Edward went and turned the stereo on and found some light rock. He started singing and held out his hand for me to join in. I started to sing with him quietly, but he tried to get me to sing louder. He then turned off the radio and said, "I have a better idea." He went and got out a CD and put it in the player, cued up a song and hit play. The song was the one we sang earlier together. Edward started and this time when it was time for me to join in, I didn't. He stopped the CD player. "Okay relax, I'm sorry."

"Why all this business about getting me to sing with you?"

"Well, Emmett heard you singing backstage during the sound check, and that's why he pushed you out on stage to sing with me. Now Emmett wants you under contract and he was going to ask you at dinner; but I talked him into letting me talk to you. He wants you to record a record including a duet with me. So would you like to sing with me?"

"Honestly, I don't want too. The public eye is not for me. I like to blend in."

"Oh come on, with those looks, you could never blend into the background."

"Well I do so quite well. So drop this trying to record a record for you or I'll go home now."

"Alright, I'll tell Emmett you said no. Now let's see who can finish a word puzzle first."

Edward won and then he said with his crooked smile on his face, "I'm going to take a shower to get ready. Do you want to join me tonight?"

"No thanks, I've already had 2 today!"

"Alright, see you in a bit." So I sat down and turned on the radio. There was a knock at the door and the security guard came in with Edward's fruit and yogurt snack. He looked at me and I said, "He's in the shower; I'll let him know." The guard left and I went and knocked on the bathroom door and said, "The fruit is here."

"Good, I'll be right there." I was waiting at the door and as soon as he came out I told him to open up and placed a strawberry in his mouth. He then said, "I get to return the favor." He led me over to the couch and we sat down. He picked up a strawberry and fed one to me too.

"Hmm. These are delicious."

"I know something even better. You have to trust me now close your eyes and open up." He placed a yogurt covered strawberry in my mouth.

"Mmm. This is divine; but chocolate covered ones are even better."

"I agree but you know," and he leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

"Because the best part of using yogurt is that you get it on the other person's mouth and that gives me the reason I need to kiss it off."

"Really, which tasted better?"

Then he had me swept up in his arms and was kissing me. When he let go of me and allowed me to catch my breath, "Well?" I still asked.

Edward said, "I'm not sure; let me try that again."

This time I put my hand up to stop him, he picked up my hand and started kissing it, working his way up my arm. "Edward," I said.

"Sweetheart, it's you that tastes so good. I'll never forget how you kiss and how you taste which is delicious."

I was hugging him when there was a knock at the door and in walked the band. "Oops," Alec said. "Maybe we should have waited longer before we came in."

"No, that's okay."

"Edward, Emmett needs to talk to you."

"Emmett, it's alright, come on in. What's up? Whenever you tell someone to tell me you need to talk that means trouble."

"Didi was in a car accident on the way over and is at the hospital with a possible broken arm and concussion. She obviously can't be here tonight."

"Well, Jane will sing the duet with me and Heidi can do the backups."

"Come on Edward, you know one person can't do the backups by herself."

The room grew silent and Jane and Heidi walked up to me and said, "Why don't you sing the song with Edward? Then we can still do the proper backups."

"No, no, no. Why don't you guys either leave out the song or lip sync over a recording."

Edward walked over and said, "We never lip sync and have never left a song out of the show. Plus, it's my parent's favorite song and they would love to hear you sing it." Edward stepped back, knowing the decision was up to me. The entire band attacked me and begged saying please over and over again and said, "You were great during the sound check."

"But guys you don't understand, I've never sung professionally in my life, let alone in front of thousands of people."

"Well," Jane said. "Someone cue up the CD, we need to practice and get someone from wardrobe to grab the purple dress to see if it fits her. We only have 40 minutes. We need two pretend microphones, as well."

I was thinking my god, what is going on. Over the next 40 minutes, I practiced the song 9 times through, tried on a dress, had my hair fluffed and makeup done. I finally said, "Excuse me for a minute, guys," and headed to the bathroom.

HPOV

Edward went to follow Bella, but I stopped him and said, "Let me." I came in to his bathroom and found Bella crying. "What's wrong? You're going to be wonderful."

"I'm scared to death. You know earlier tonight Edward asked me to record my own album plus a duet with him and I said, 'No' then. I wanted my life to stay private and I really don't think I'm that good."

"My goodness and look at what the band has done in this whirlwind of a night."

BPOV

"Well," I said as I straightened up and tried to clean my face up. "I'll do it; but I've one request. Can we do the song first so I don't have to wait as long?"

Heidi said, "I think that can be arranged," and as she said it she yanked open the bathroom door and Edward and Emmett fell in. "Well boss?"

"Not a problem. I'll let the band know."

Emmett said, "Let's get Bella back in makeup; we only have 5 minutes."

"No wait, I get her for two minutes." Everyone quietly left. Edward said, "Look at me and smile. I want to see the smile I saw at the airport when I walked up to your counter." I cracked a little one; he said, "Everything will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Plus I'll give you a reward if you relax."

"What's that?"

He swept me off my feet and kissed me ever so gently. There was a light tap on the door. Edward put me back down and said, "Go get your makeup fixed so we'll be ready to go."

A few minutes later I was standing at the side of the stage with a real microphone in my hand waiting for my cue. They had decided on a different introduction to it. After the crowd noise had died down, Edward announced, "One of my backup singers has been in a car accident so a friend of mine is going to fill in for the 'Love, ain't it a surprise'; but she has asked for us to do it first. She has an appointment to get to." As the band started, Edward walked over and took my hand, he gently pulled me on to stage. I just stared at him and at some point he started singing. A little bit later, he started to lift my microphone up in my hand for me. I started to sing right on cue and Edward smiled at me which was all the encouragement I needed. My voice grew a little bit louder and more confident as the song progressed. Edward took my hand and turned us so his back was facing the audience and I was facing them. He let go of my hand and stepped to my side. I looked at the crowd and realized that it wasn't so bad after all. My voice grew even more confident as I joined Edward in the final chorus and I started swaying to the music a little more. At the end, the crowd applauded and we took a quick bow together.

Edward walked me back off stage and said, "Thank you," and kissed me quickly so that he could return to his show.

I stood off to the side watching Edward start his next song and Emmett came up with a bottle of water. "You did great," he said.

"Thanks, it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

"Well would you reconsider the record deal yet?"

**A/N - its so easy to submit a review right under this; in that cute little box.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Trying to get out the chapter before vacation, please forgive any errors. Feel free to leave me your love in a review below.**

_I stood off to the side watching Edward start his next song and Emmett came up with a bottle of water. "You did great," he said._

_"Thanks, it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." _

_"Well would you reconsider the record deal yet?" _

Chapter 6

"No, not interested."

"You know, I'm not going to stop until I get you to say yes."

"Then I hope you like rejection because I want a private life."

"If you get involved with Edward, your life won't be private either."

"Who said I was? As far as I'm concerned this is a fantasy dream come true for a weekend. When I get back to Phoenix on Monday, I'll wake up from this dream and he'll forget all about me in the next city. Tell Edward; I went to his dressing room if he asks." I turned and left the stage.

A while later there was a tap at the door. Edward walked in with a drink and said, "What are you doing back here?"

"I wanted to think about everything that has happened plus Emmett keeps pestering me about recording."

"Well, you did great; I even got you to look into the crowd. Was that so bad?"

"No you saw me, I even started to relax."

"I'll talk to Emmett and have him leave you alone. There's a seat next to my parents in the front row waiting for you. I want to pull you up again so that I can sing to you again. Will you let me?"

"What girl could resist being pulled out of a crowd of over two thousand?"

"No sweetheart, what you need to realize is that I pulled you from the millions of females on this planet."

"You know, I'm going home on Monday to the real world."

"Yes, you are and we'll see what happens then. But for right now come back up to the stage so that security can get you to your seat."

I left with Edward. He passed me off to security, they helped me get to the row and then I sat next to his dad. "Hi," I whispered.

His dad leaned in, hugged me and said, "Amazing job up there. We love that song."

Just like last night, he pulled me personally out of the audience and we went back on stage where I sat back down in the chair. Again, he brought me a dozen roses and he sang to me. As he walked me to the side of the stage, I thanked him and said that I'd wait right there. I waited through the encores and then we rushed through the crowd and headed for his dressing room. We got there, and shut and locked the door behind us. Edward scooped me up and swung me around in the air. He kissed me as he spun me in circles and I pushed him away and asked, "What about the backstage pass people?"

"I don't have a backstage party here. We are free for the next three days; so let me change and then the limousine will take us to my parent's house." We waited about 30 minutes and then headed out. Forty minutes later, we arrived at his parents.

They welcomed us in and offered us a drink. We declined since we'd stopped for fresh strawberry shakes on the way. "Well, if you guys will excuse me, I'm pretty exhausted from the past two days."

Edward asked, "Are Bella's bags in the guest house?"

His mom said, "Yes and there is fruit and drinks in the fridge. Please help myself. We'll see you for breakfast in the morning."

Edward walked with me through the backyard and into the guest house. He gave me a peck on the cheek and said that he would see me in the morning. I got a bottle of water from the fridge and headed to the bedroom. I had just put on my pajamas when the phone rang by the bedside table. "Hello!"

"Sorry, Bella. I forgot to tell you if you want to call us at the main house just dial 99."

"Thanks, Edward."

When I laid down at 11:15 pm, I slept straight through until 11am. When I woke up in a strange bed, I realized that I hadn't been dreaming and that this was all very real. I picked up the phone and dialed the main house.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," was the first thing I heard.

My first comment was, "You sound like you're still in high school. Have you been sitting by the phone waiting for me to call?"

"Well, actually, we were wondering how long we should wait before anyone should check on you."

"Sorry about that, but I must've been really exhausted."

"Well, why don't you jump in the shower and I'll bring you some fresh fruit."

"Alright, give me 15 minutes."

"Okay."

"Wait, wait. Are we still on for Laguna Beach?"

"Yes, what's the temperature for today?"

"Supposed to be in the 70s."

"Great see you in a little while."

When I came out of the bedroom with my hair in a towel but dressed, Edward was letting himself in with a bowl of fresh fruit. Edward asked, "How are you this fine morning though it is almost afternoon?"

"Good I guess I needed the sleep!" I sat down and enjoyed the fruit.

As I finished up my bowl of fresh fruit, Edward said, "Well, unless you plan on wearing the towel while we are at Laguna Beach, why don't you go do something with your hair?"

As I left to go back to the bathroom I turned and asked, "So I know what to do with my hair, are we driving around in a convertible, t-tops, sunroof or a regular hardtop since I have no idea what kind of car you own?"

"How about a convertible but we will leave the top up?"

"Sounds good, give me 20 minutes."

"You might want to bring a jacket for this evening once the sun sets."

"Okay." Fifteen minutes later, I was back down in the hall with my jacket and purse.

Edward said, "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely. Let's get this show on the road." We went out through the main house. Edward's parents were sitting in the dining area reading the newspaper. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Masen. We'll see you later today, but definitely tomorrow for church."

"Yes, you will Bella, but please remember to call us Edward and Elizabeth," his dad said.

"Okay. Goodbye."

Edward pulled me to the garage and opened the 4th garage door. Inside was a shiny silver corvette with a black top. I threw my jacket into the back as I slid in and we were off. About 40 minutes later we had the car parked and we were walking down one of the sidewalks in a beautiful little town. As we got a little way down the sidewalk I asked,  
"Is that a little bistro down there?"

"Yes, would you like to have lunch there?"

"Sure." As we walked in the hostess said hello and Edward asked for a table for two out on the patio.

"Sure." We were immediately taken back to a small table with only two chairs and an umbrella to shade the table.

"What a beautiful view," I said. We were sitting up on a patio at least 50 feet from the beach where the waves crashed every little bit. The water was clear blue with white foam from where the waves were crashing and breaking.

The waitress came up to us and asked, "What would you like to drink?" Yet she just kept staring at Edward. Edward looked at me and said, "Do you trust me?"

I said, "Sure."

He said, "2 strawberry lemonades." And he waved her off.

My next comment was that, "Sounds delicious."

"Great what looks good to you?"

"This fried chicken salad sounds marvelous – a combination of good food and delicious fatty food. How about you?"

"I think I'll get the steak pita and fresh coleslaw."

"Well there is one difference between us we have found."

He said, "What's that?"

"I don't like coleslaw."

"Oh well." The waitress returned with our drinks and took our order. She never looked at me. She wasn't even able to take my menu as she took Edward's order because she never looked at me. I just laid it on Edward's. Thank God she left after taking our order.

"Edward is it always like that when you go to restaurants?"

"Like what?"

"Waitresses staring at you."

"Was she?"

"Yes she never looked at me."

"I'm sorry I didn't even notice. I love looking at you though."

I tried to smile at him and said, "Good I'm glad you didn't notice her."

We settled back and had a delicious lunch. Edward had excused himself to go to the restroom and she brought the bill over. I was trying to pay it when Edward got back and pulled it away from me. The check slipped out and the waitress had the nerve to leave her name and number on the receipt. I let Edward pay the bill and I left a tip of a dollar and a note that said, '_Your tip of a dollar and your attitude might get you a pack of gum but not a date with Edward.' _Edward chuckled at my note and then we headed back out to walk through some more shops. We went into a few wonderful art galleries, very expensive clothing stores, plus a couple of cheesy souvenir stores. We had just left a clothing store in which they had a beautiful woven jacket with a beach scene at sunset with a sailboat which is almost everything I loved in life. It was funny how I kept wandering past it, but never touched it. As we walked back outside, Edward had a handful of people come up and ask for his autograph. He said, "Sure;" but he looked at me and said, "Why don't you go get us a couple of ice creams from that shop a couple doors back?"

"Okay," and I was gone.

EPOV

Once Bella was gone, I quickly disposed of the autograph seekers and went right back into that store and bought the jacket. I couldn't have missed her noticing it; she had walked by it four times while we were in the store though she never touched it. I had the sales girl wrap it up for me. I was walking out of the store; I turned and saw Bella looking for me right where we had been.

I walked up to her and asked, "Did you lose someone?"

"No I was just wondering where I could sit and eat my two sundaes without being mobbed by autograph seekers."

"Come on you funny girl, I know where we can go." I led the way and a few more doors down there was a handful of outdoor benches in what appeared to be an outside small park. There was a fountain, a few trees and benches going around the fountain. The fountain had dolphins in it with water shooting from the mouth of one and trickling from the blowholes of the others. We sat at a small table and started eating them. I said, "These shortcake sundaes are delicious."

"Yes but only because real strawberries are in them."

"I know, the only good frozen ones are in frozen drinks and shakes. Can I ask you something? I noticed from the galleries when you looked at landscaping pictures you had a tendency towards country scenes and water scenes. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"What's even funnier is you live in the Southwest and you didn't care for those designs."

"You noticed correctly, I have always had a problem I will never be able to decide how to decorate my house because I can't decide if I want a country look or a water look since the water look also includes beachy stuff like seashells and ocean animals. Recently on QVC, I saw an artist called Wyland's work and it was absolutely wonderful."

"Well I know a perfect solution for that dilemma."

"What's that?"

"Just buy two houses. Each one decorated the way you like."

"You are so funny. Hey where did that bag come from?"

"Boy are you observant, I've had this bag for the last 20 minutes. I bought you a present. When I saw it, it made me think of you."

I pulled out the box and handed it to Bella. She opened the box and lifted the tissue paper. There laying in front of her was the jacket. Bella was so excited; she grabbed it and tried it on. It fit her beautifully and there was the most perfect sparkle in her eye, but then she took it off, folded it back up as it was, put it back in the box, handed it back to me and said, "I can't accept something like this."

She looked so sad but firm in her decision. This was unacceptable; I wanted to buy her this jacket and dam it she was going to accept it. I captured her face to get her attention and said, "Sweetheart, I saw how you reacted when you opened the box. You were quite excited. I saw how many times you walked by it in the store. You don't even know how much it cost. For all you know it may have cost me 20 bucks. So I want you to keep it. Plus knowing how much you love water scenes now, I know I bought you something you'll love; but will also wear. So please take it." I leaned over and put the box back on her lap and gently kissed her on the lips.

Bella let out a deep breath and then said, "Alright I will accept this, but on one condition?"

"What's that?"

"That you don't buy me anymore gifts this weekend no matter how much you want to."

I leaned over again and kissed her on the lips and said, "Okay. But I'm still paying for dinner and movies is that okay?"

BPOV

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

_Bella let out a deep breath and then said, "Alright, I'll accept this, but on one condition?"_

_"What's that?"_

_"That you don't buy me anymore gifts this weekend no matter how much you want to." _

_I leaned over again and kissed her on the lips and said, "Okay. But I'm still paying for dinner and movies is that okay?" _

_BPOV_

_"Yes." Edward said._

Chapter 7

"Good, now grab your bag. I want to show you something." We headed down the street Edward asked me to close my eyes as we approached a small bend in the road and he took my bag from me. "There's something I want to show you as we go around this corner."

"Alright, but people are going to think we're silly."

"I don't care," he said and he led me around the corner. We stopped and he stepped to my side and said, "Open your eyes."

There was a massive Wyland painting on a building. "My goodness," I said as we moved closer.

"This is the first one that he did. This is the replicate though after the parking lot painted over it below correct."

"Sure that is also the side of the building to one of his galleries."

"Oh thank god. I already made you promise not to buy me anything else."

"Yes you did, but let's at least go look."

"I would love to."

Within a few minutes, I was oohing and aahing over all the work. I finally said, "Oh what beautiful work, I would love to buy almost everything in here, but of course I'd be in more trouble than I already was."

Edward said, "Come on; there's plenty more to see."

"Sure."

A sales girl walked up to us and said, "Excuse me, Edward. Is there something we can help you with?"

I quickly spoke up and said, "No not today. We're just looking."

"Okay, she said. She then looked at Edward and said, "But would you come with me?"

"Fine, I'll wait here and just look around."

"No ma'am," she said, "Both of you come with me please."

She opened an office door that led up some stairs and we were let into a studio where I heard a voice say, "Welcome." I turned toward the windows and Wyland stepped from behind his canvas. "I hear you love my work."

"Yes I do – It sounds funny."

" – but you saw me on QVC the first time."

"How did you know?"

"I was also at the small park and I overheard you and Edward talking. I was sure he'd bring you up here so I told the sales girl to bring you on up when you came by. Would you like to see what I'm working on right now?"

"Yes ." It was beautiful; it was a family of orcas playing in the ocean together. I said, "A true family together forever."

"I like that," said Wyland. "Do you mind if I use that as the name for the painting?"

"No that's okay by me. Well it was nice meeting you, thank you for inviting me up here. But we probably need to let you get back to work."

"I have a question for you Bella."

"What's that?"

Wyland said, "Come here, what's your favorite piece down there?"

"No," I said, "I'm leaving. I don't want a painting. Come on Edward, let's go. I'm sorry Wyland; I don't mean to be rude, but I just can't."

"Alright, I understand Bella, have a nice day. Edward, are you leaving town via the inland route?"

"Yes we are."

"Alright see you around."

"What did Wyland mean by us leaving through the inland route?"

"He has a second wall at a different gallery on our way back to town. Is there any kind of food you won't eat before I decide where we are going to eat?"

"I don't like fish or any oriental food."

"Well how about Italian food?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Edward got out his cell phone and called a number. "Hello, may I speak to Mario?" There was silence and then I heard, "Hello Mario! It's Edward. A table for two in about 45 minutes, preferably quiet. Great, see you then."

Once the phone was laying back down, I said, "You're kidding; you call Mario on the phone and can get a table like that. Sometimes in Phoenix I would like that ability."

"Mario and I went to high school together and this is his family restaurant. Plus I'm a small share holder in it." So forty minutes later, we pulled up in front of his restaurant where Edward had the car valet parked and Mario whisked us inside. Mario led us back into a far corner table where no one could see us or bother us.

Once Mario helped finish pushing in my chair for me, Edward said, "Bella this is Mario and Mario this is my Bella."

Mario simply said, "Beautiful." Then he looked at both of us and said, "Can I get you folks something to drink?"

Edward said, "Yes how about two of your Strawberry Lemonade concoctions?"

"What's that?"

"Just wait and see."

"Alright."

Mario asked, "You guys want salad first while you decide what to eat?"

Edward said, "Sure."

"Well Edward, what is good here?"

"I like the beef ravioli and lasagna."

A waiter appeared with our drinks. He placed them down in front of us and asked, "Well have you decided what you would like to order?"

"Yes," I said. "I'd like the cannelloni with only white sauce, please."

The waiter then looked at Edward and said, "Your selection."

Edward then said, "I'll have the beef ravioli."

"Great choices," said Mario as our waiter left to place our orders. "Here's your salads."

"Thanks Mario, see ya around."

"Bella, if Edward gets rid of you, come and find me. I won't throw you out; you're gorgeous. Now, Bella try my strawberry lemonade before I leave please."

"Okay." I took a sip. "Oh this is wonderful, not to sour or sweet."

"What is in here that gives it a little bit of a different taste? It makes me want to drink the whole thing right now."

Edward interjected, "Sweetheart, I wouldn't let you do that."

Mario then said, "There is triple sec, champagne and seven up."

"This is wonderful. Can I have a second one with dinner?"

Mario said, "Sure you can princess since I assume Edward is driving you home. I'm sure he'll get water or soda with his meal. Now enjoy your salad and drinks. I'll see you later with my special dessert for the both of you."

"Thank you Mario."

Once Mario was gone, Edward raised his glass and asked, "May I make a toast?"

"Sure."

"To a beautiful day, with a beautiful woman and the opportunity to spend many more beautiful days with you."

I smiled leaned over and kissed him on the lips and said, "Cheers."

While we were still eating our salads, Mario came back over and before he said anything. Edward said, "Hey Mario got a newspaper we can use? We are headed for a movie after this and thought we might get a head start by looking at the paper."

"Well let's see Miss Bella looks like one who would like a comedy, but not one that is stupid, no blood and guts adventure movies either."

"You're right Mario, maybe I should go with you instead of Edward?"

Edward wrapped his arm around me and looked at Mario, "Don't even think about it? Just bring me your newspaper please."

A few minutes later, Mario returned with glasses of water for us and the newspaper. Edward scanned it and said, "Alright let's see what we have here, a romantic comedy or drama with romance too. Well let's see since it's our first movie together I believe it should be a romantic comedy." I smiled and nodded at Edward as he looked at me. "How about the 9:15 show?"

"Sounds good to me." At that moment, our dinners arrived. We dug into the delicious meal. I even tried a bit of Edward's ravioli. I turned down a second drink during dinner and drank my water instead.

As we were finishing our dinner, Mario returned and said, "Well are you ready for dessert? I brought my piece de resistance," and he sat a covered tray on the table. He lifted the lid and I saw chocolate covered strawberries.

"Okay what makes these so special?"

"Oh take a taste of one and you'll see."

Edward picked one up and said, "Open up."

I took a bite and said, "This is pure heaven. What's different about these?"

"They are soaked in champagne."

"Great I would think you guys are trying to get me drunk."

"No we aren't; we just know they're delicious. Are you ready for your second one?"

"Sure, that's it."

"Okay."

"Thank you Mario, everything was delicious."

Mario said, "You're welcome," and lifted my hand and kissed it.

"Well, Mario, have your waiter bring me my check so I can pay it and take this beautiful lady to a movie. Maybe, she'll let me put my arm around her and give her a kiss now and again."

"Fine, Edward. I hope to see you around again soon, Bella." After Edward took care of the check, we headed outside. The valet had already pulled our car up front for us. We climbed in and were on our way.

At the theater, we sat in the back row, dead center. Right before the movie started, Edward went and got a couple of sodas and a large chocolate chip cookie to share during the movie. We laughed during the movie. If Mario had been there, he would've gotten to see Edward put his arm around me. I have to admit I enjoyed it. Edward then removed his arm and lifted the armrest. He then put his arm back around me and pulled us in closer together. At a lull in the film, he leaned towards me and whispered, "Open your mouth, I have a surprise for you."

I did and suddenly I was tasting another one of Mario's strawberries on my taste buds. "Oh, these are delicious," I said and leaned over and kissed him. Then I added, "Thank you, Edward," and leaned back into his arms.

Edward whispered, "You kissed me, just remember that." Then he gave me a quick kiss too. "Now stop interrupting me and watch the movie."

We laughed together at the funny parts. Towards the end of the movie, I was getting very tired and leaned my head over on Edward's chest. Then he protectively put his arms around me and we laughed together more towards the end. When it was over, we got up and headed for his car.

As I was slipping into the passenger seat, I said, "Well, I'm tired; you have managed to exhaust me the 3 days I have spent with you. All I have to say is tomorrow out on the sailboat, I'm going to take a nap and enjoy every minute of it."

"That sounds fine with me. Remember when we leave for church tomorrow that you need all your bags packed because we are not coming back to my parent's house. Okay?"

"Okay. What time are we leaving for church?"

"Services start at 10:30 and if we leave around ten we should be fine. Leave shorts and a top easy to get for the beach picnic later plus whatever you want on the boat."

"I can do that."

Edward again walked me back to the guest house. Tonight he came inside with me. As I turned to say goodnight, Edward caught my face and started kissing me with all the passion of a love song. Slowly, but possessively he parted my lips with his tongue. The passion that exploded between the two of us was like fireworks on the 4th of July. I could feel my body start to give way to the desire. Then at some point the weight came off my feet and I was moving in the air and I was sitting in his lap on the couch. At some point, his hands began to move and started exploring my body. When his hand touched my breast my body tensed up and the kissing stopped. "Edward, I think that's enough for tonight and it's time for you to go because Cinderella is about to turn into a pumpkin."

"That's okay, I wouldn't mind kissing and exploring a pumpkin."

"Not tonight, I'll see you in the morning. Please call me and see if I'm awake by 8:30 and would you bring me breakfast around 9:30."

"Sure, see you in the morning," Edward said and after a quick kiss he headed back for the main house.

**A/N Please enjoy and leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I climbed into bed at midnight and was out like a light. I woke with a start and looked at the clock and saw that it said 8:15. I laid there for 5 minutes then picked up the phone and dialed the main house and his mom answered the phone. "Hello Elizabeth will you tell Edward that I'm awake and I'll be up to the main house around 9:30 to grab a bite of breakfast."

"I'll tell him. See you in about an hour."

I jumped in the shower and got out in record time even with washing my hair and shaving my legs. I threw on a robe, found my dress and necessary items and put the rest of my stuff back in the suitcase. I then went back into the bathroom and started blow drying my hair. I went for the natural look with very large curls so that later I could throw it up into a ponytail. I put my dress and sandals on. I left my toothbrush and toothpaste out plus lip gloss for after breakfast. I finished putting my makeup on and at 9:15 headed for the main house with my bags in tow. Edward must've been watching because he quickly met me. Right before he took my bags, he stole a kiss from me. "Let's go inside and I'll get you some breakfast."

"I'd like that; I might've found a man that knows one of the ways to this woman's heart."

"Well, you can thank my mom; she's the true soul to an empty stomach. She has some fresh blueberry pancakes waiting for you."

As I sat down at the table, Edward pulled out my chair for me and had a glass of ice water waiting. He brought me over two pancakes and butter and syrup was already on the table. I ate them up and they were delicious. Edward asked, "Would you like some more?"

"No thanks. But would you point me to the bathroom so I can brush my teeth and finish getting ready?"

"Sure down the hall, second door on the right. I'll take your bags out to the car while you do that. By the way, have I told you that you look beautiful today, Bella?"

"No you haven't and thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

"See you in a few minutes."

I soon came out of the bathroom and said, "I'm ready to go. How about you?"

Edward was leaning across the hall waiting for me. He swept me up off my feet and stole a kiss. "Yes I am." He was wearing khaki pants and a blue button up shirt and tie. I had on a knee length dress that was sleeveless with a short sleeve jacket on top.

"Where are your parents?"

"They left a little earlier; they had to swing by the store to pick up a few things. We will meet everyone at church."

"Okay."

We arrived at church about ten minutes early and headed for his family sitting to the side of the church. I leaned into to him as we got close to them and whispered, "Please let me sit on the end of a pew. Don't put me in the middle of everyone."

"Okay, but you'll be stuck with all of us later."

"I know." I leaned passed Edward and smiled and waved at everyone. Thankfully, mass started quickly, and I was almost as nervous as singing two nights ago. I made it through mass where the homily was about surviving the challenges of life. At the time for peace, his sisters, spouses and kids tried to get to shake hands with me. It was cute watching the little ones. At that time, one of his sisters was holding a fussy baby and he smiled at me when he saw me. Edward must have noticed, too, and tapped his sister on her shoulder. And she passed him back to him; Suddenly, Edward was turning and passing him to me. I easily scooped him up; but I was shocked. As soon as I was holding him, he quieted right down. Everyone turned around and noticed and smiled. At communion, I just took him up with me. At the end of service, I walked out with the baby asleep in my arms.

His mom turned to me and said, "You're a miracle worker."

"He must have just liked the vibes I was putting off." So I gave him back to his mom and said, "I'll see you at the beach."

Edward looked towards the rest of his family and said, "Are we headed to North Laguna Country Club Beach?"

"Yes," everyone said. We headed back for to the vette and again he opened the door for me. When he got in the car, he picked up his cell phone. Then I heard, "Mark, hey man, it's Edward. Is everything ready? Great, thanks a lot. See ya' around."

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing sweetheart; just enjoy the ride. Let's play a game called just truth, like truth or dare. For each question you won't answer I get to kiss you for 30 seconds, but if I won't answer the question you get to kiss me for 30 less seconds."

"Sounds fair, you start."

"What is your full name?

"Isabella Marie Swan. And yours?"

Edward Anthony Masen. How old are you?"

"24 and you?"

"29. What's the worst thing you have done to a customer?"

"Hmm I guess it would be when I gave them a car that was in spot 112 which meant they had to walk an extra quarter mile after they called me a fucking bitch because they didn't like me for making them wait for a car which everyone had been waiting for. Then when I had a car for them they were nowhere to be found. Ten minutes later, they returned and I told them where their car was and sent them on their merry way." And we went back and forth on easy questions for a little while. Then I asked, "Would you take an AIDS test if I asked you to?"

"Yes I would; and would you do the same if I asked you?"

"Yes I would. How many women have you slept with or I will rephrase that, had sex with?"

"Well, I had sex with four before you. I was going to ask you the same question but I think I know the answer. Can I answer for you?"

"Sure."

"No one…I think you're a virgin." Silence encompassed the car. Edward broke the silence by asking, "Well, am I correct?"

"Yes you are, though I came close one night with a guy but decided against it and boy was that the right decision. My turn, I've heard all the stories about people doing drugs and being alcoholics does that apply to you at all during your life?"

"No I am drug free and I'm not an alcoholic, just a casual drink here or there with friends and family. My parents kept control until I was really grown up enough to handle the responsibility. And before you ask I don't smoke either. How about you? Do you have any of these bad habits?"

"No, I don't. The one that I had was shopping and credit cards and the other I occasionally get caught up on is playing stupid fair games to win prizes."

"Well, we're almost there and I figured you would have passed on some of the questions."

"Well, I guess you were wrong – I guess this means you don't get to kiss me for the rest of the day." The next thing I knew Edward hit the brakes, pulled into a parking lot into a spot and turned off the car very quickly. He turned to me quickly and pulled me almost across the gear shift and started kissing me. Almost as soon as he had used his tongue to part my lips, he stopped and let go of me. I fell back into my seat and he started the car.

Edward said, "I said that I would get to kiss you extra for each one you didn't answer."

"Sorry Edward, I didn't know that my remark would garner such a response."

Once we were back on the road again, Edward said, "There's no way I could go without kissing you for the rest of the day. You just taste too irresistible."

"You're crazy, you know that. How long will we be with your family?"

"Two hours and then we'll head down the road for the sailboat for a couple of hours on the ocean where you can have a nap."

"Great, I'll set my watch. Let's go; I'm sure everyone is waiting for us. Wait, grab your duffle with your boat clothes because there are bungalows you can use to change in."

"Fantastic, Edward you may want to look in the mirror and wipe off my lip stick from your lips before we meet up with your family."

He quickly did and I threw my hair into a ponytail. We headed down to his family where everyone crowded around and Edward and his mother introduced me to everyone.

His sisters were great; they all treated me like a member of the family. We had sandwiches just like a normal family does on a picnic. Then I got dragged off to play in a volleyball game, even after stating that I was miserable at it. Halfway through the game though and falling down three times, I got out of the game since the little one started being fussy again. I offered my assistance. I took him and headed down the beach closer to the water and stopped to show him different things which seemed to make him smile. A little while later, Edward caught up with me and said, "Motherhood suits you, though I'm sure I shouldn't say that to you on our first dates."

"How about babysitting suits me, I'm not ready for the kids you can't give back."

"Speaking of giving back, why don't we give this little guy back and say goodbye so we can head for the sailboat." So I said goodbye and they said, "We can't wait to see you again. Enjoy the sail."

"We will," and off we went. Edward led me to the bungaloos so that we could get changed. We got to the car and again Edward opened my door for me. "Will you ever stop opening the door for me?"

"No my parents raised me to do this, along with holding the chair for a lady and opening doors. In other words, they raised me with manners and having three sisters helped reinforce the lessons. Well the dock is straight ahead."

"I'm ready; all I need to do is grab my windbreaker." By that time, the car was parked; I turned over my shoulder to my duffle bag and pulled out my jacket as Edward did the same. We headed down to the dock. "What slip are we headed to? I never asked, what's the name of the boat."

"Slip 24 and Gently Soaring. There she is, because there is very little wind today we're going to use the motor." Edward climbed aboard the boat first and offered me a hand to bring me aboard. "Let me show you around. There is a small galley, a bathroom that only one person dares to fit into at a time, and a sleeping area." We then went back up on deck and Edward asked me to untie the front lines. Edward undid the back ropes and we were on our way out to sea. It was a perfect day for the cruise. I took off my shirt and just wore my tank top and shorts. Edward handed me the wheel and said, "Just keep her straight heading west and I'll be right back." He went back down below and came back with a blanket, towel and a lawn chair. He saw that I still had everything under control and then set out the chair and blanket. Then he went back down below and brought up another chair and blanket. Then he came back up behind me, put his arms around me onto the wheel and said, "Princess, your throne awaits you."

"Thank you, kind sir." I turned to get out of his embrace but he didn't let go.

Edward said, "Don't I get a reward for my chivalry?" So I turned to face him, cupped his face with my hands and kissed him very passionately. I used my tongue to pry open his lips this time. I must've surprised him because he didn't open his mouth at first pressing. He then responded and I gently but quickly explored. Before anyone got breathing too hard, I pulled away.

I said, "Keep your eyes on that compass, mister. I'll be on my chaise lounge if you need me."

"Go, relax princess. I'm going to head south towards a little cove I know of."

"Fine," and I did. I laid down and just watched the beautiful world go by.


	9. Chapter 9

_I said, "Keep your eyes on that compass, mister. I'll be on my chaise lounge if you need me."_

_"Go, relax princess. I'm going to head south towards a little cove I know of."_

_"Fine," and I did. I laid down and just watched the beautiful world go by. _

Chapter 9

Sometime later I stirred as I felt something touch my lips. Thinking it was a bug, I went to swat it away and my hand hit Edward's face. I instantly jumped up and saw that he was sitting on his lounge leaning over to kiss me. "Oh, I'm sorry." I jumped. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About 60 minutes."

"Don't worry I motored down here in about 20 minutes, then laid down next to you and took a nap too."

"My gosh, a superstar takes naps."

"Yes they do, showing pretty ladies around is hard work. Stay here, I'm going to get us a drink from down in the galley."

"Plus see if I can find you a snack." Edward was back in about 10 minutes with flavored lemonade, cheese and crackers.

"Looks great." The lemonade was a combination of strawberry, orange and lemonade flavors.

"Can I ask you a question even though I am afraid because I'm not sure how you'll respond?

"As long as I have the choice to say no comment."

"Well have you thought any more about making a recording for Emmett?"

"You know singing with you was great, but it's not what I had in mind to do with the rest of my life."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Going back to school and earning a bachelor's degree in both marketing and accounting then going to work for a nonprofit agency."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. However, you'll be in some lime light if you do marketing for a non-profit."

"Emmett is just going to have to understand that singing is not in the cards for me."

"Well good luck convincing him. If I started singing a song would you join in with me?"

"No, how about telling me why you like this cove so much?"

"It's so beautiful; there's no access by land so it has stayed clean and undisturbed. If we had a jetski attached, we could go to the beach plus it'll be a little warmer in another month or so."

"How many other girls have you brought here before?"

"Actually, only one and that was when I found it, otherwise I've kept it to myself. I come here when I need peace and quiet to figure something out or when I was suffering from writer's block. So don't worry, I don't use this place to make out with all the girls. But speaking of making out," he leaned over towards me as his voice trailed off and he started kissing me. He drew me across the chairs into his lap and continued kissing me. After a short time, he pried my lips apart with his tongue and continued his possession of my mouth and soul. His arms started exploring my back, arms, neck, and legs and he started back up my side and ran his hands across my breasts, cupping them through my swimsuit. Then one hand slipped inside my suit and cupped one of my breasts. Edward felt me start to tense so he stopped his hand exploration and started kissing again. This time as he felt me relax; he slipped my bathing suit straps down and used both hands to get to know my breasts a little better. This time he must've realized that I was about to stop all this craziness; so he lifted my suit straps back up onto my shoulders and drew me into a tight hug and started kissing around my face including my cheeks, ears, and neck. I felt one of his arms loosen his embrace around me. The next thing I knew, Edward had created some space between us and was offering me my drink. I gladly accepted it as I moved back to my own lounge chair.

After I caught my breath, I said, "Well you've made this a weekend to remember. I'm sure this weekend will be one that I remember forever."

"Well why don't we head back? So we can add more memories to this weekend."

"Definitely, I'm looking forward to it, a man that can cook. I think that is a miracle.

When my mom would work at night, I'd have to make dinner for my dad and my brothers. They would not help at all. From start to finish; all they would do is clear their plates from the table. Boy that was annoying."

"Well push that button back there then come up to the wheel and we'll head back up to the dock." I leaned back, pushed the button and joined him at the wheel. He stepped to the side and let me take the wheel and lean against the seat. Edward then restored our chairs and put our towels and jackets together to take off the boat. He came back up and leaned around me. Nuzzled my neck and kissed me around the neck.

"Alright, Edward, are you going to help to steer or play with my neck all the way back to the dock?"

"Okay, stand up." I did. He slid in and leaned against the seat then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back into his lap and said, "I'll be your seat, help you drive, and kiss and nuzzle all at the same time." I sat back on his lap and together we cruise the boat on into the dock. I stepped to the side when we entered the dock area since I didn't want to damage the other boats on the dock.

"This has been wonderful today; I only wish we could have used the sails."

"Well someday, I'll take you out and we'll use the sails and try out the bed too." He smiled and as the blush grew up my face and before I could say anything, he kissed me. He grabbed the jackets and towels and helped me off the boat.

As we headed back to his Corvette, I asked, "How far is it to your condo?"

"It's about 20 minutes though it is only 7 miles; but we have to go up one of the hills of Laguna. There's a condo development at the top of one of the cliffs. I chose a condo with a water view in the back of the complex."

He again opened the car door for me and we headed up the winding road. We got to the top of the cliff and it flattened out and there was a flat area which held close to what appeared to be about fifty condos. We headed to the back of the development and pulled into an end two story unit, and pulled into the garage. We went inside and Edward showed me around. There was a kitchen, living room, dining room, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a den. The den was set up like a recording studio for him. The master bedroom opened up onto a balcony with an awesome view of the cliffs below and water crashing onto the rocks at the bottom. The house was decorated for Edward's simple tastes. The bedrooms had plaid motifs and pictures of huge sailboats. The bathrooms were just solid. The studio was in a soothing blue and beige along with music paraphernalia on the walls. The living, dining and kitchen were all decorated in a contemporary style. The pictures on the wall were from countries that he'd visited. "Well Edward you have a beautiful condo. Is there anything I can help you with for dinner?"

"Sure, why don't you work on the salad; and I'll put the steak and potatoes on the grill." So I went to work on the salad. Once I was done with the salad, Edward offered me a drink. It was a strawberry lemonade smoothie. "Alright, I didn't see or hear you make that."

And he sang to me, "I need a little help from my friends. "Now, if I can get you to go to the guest bedroom and kill time until I come and get you; I would greatly appreciate it. If you want to take a shower and change, your bags are in the bedroom and towels are in the bathroom. Plus I can get you an iron if you want to press your uniform for work. But please I want to make the rest of this evening special and I'll come and get you when everything is ready. If you want to make a call go for it, too; I figure about 30 to 40 minutes and everything will be ready okay?"

"Fine, but I don't need anything special. I have just enjoyed the time we spent together. But, yes, I think I'll take a shower so I don't have to worry about it in the morning."

"By the way, how do you like your steak?"

"Medium."

"Something else we have in common."

I showered, changed into a skirt, blow dried my hair and pulled it into a French twist, redid my makeup, and quickly ironed my work uniform all in 30 minutes. Since Edward hadn't called me yet, I picked up the phone and called Rose. She said hello.

"Hi Rose, what are you doing?"

And her response was a squeal of delight. "What are you doing is what I would really want to know?"

"Waiting to have dinner with Edward."

"What? When are you coming home? You have to work tomorrow."

"I know he's flying me home early tomorrow morning."

"Man, how I wish I were you?"

"Rose, I have lived these past 4 days as if I've been dreaming. Tomorrow, at about ten, when I'm eating nachos for lunch, I'll know I'm back in the real world. So am I set up for tomorrow?"

"Actually, I just did the call 20 minutes ago and everything will be waiting for you on arrival. Your first reservation is at eight."

"If someone calls and asks about me tell them I'm on my way."

"Great."

There was a knock on the door. "Rose, I've got to go; dinner must be ready. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Damn right, I want all the juicy details. Is he a good kisser?"

"Yes, he's fantastic. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great."

I hung up the phone and turned around. Edward was standing in the door frame with a half dozen roses. "What am I fantastic at?"

"Oh who said I was talking about you."

"Well, here you go these are for you. I just wish these roses were half as beautiful as you." He leaned over and kissed me, putting the roses in my arms. "We're going to put the roses on the table; but for now please close your eyes and hold onto my arm as I take you to the dining room, I want the presentation to be a surprise."

We slowly came down the stairs. When we got to the table, he took the roses from me and must've put them in a vase on the table. "Okay, now you can open your eyes."

The room is glowing in candlelight with the last of the sunset coming in through the window. The table was set in elegant china. Edward offered me a hand as I sat down. We started with salad. Edward offered to pull out any kind of champagne or wine but I chose water instead which he served to me in a beautiful Waterford crystal glass. After salads, Edward brought out bread, potatoes, and filet mignon. After just one taste, I said, "The filet and potatoes are wonderful what kind of marinade do you use."

"Well, you'll be surprised, a red wine along with a few other seasonings."

"So I guess you're trying to get me drunk one way or the other."

"Well like you said, it tastes wonderful plus most of it cooks out anyway." As we finished our dinner, we chatted about the view from his condo and the sailboat ride.

As Edward cleared away the dishes, he came back to the table and leaned over my shoulder and asked if I had any room for dessert. "Well maybe a little," I responded.

Edward kissed my neck and said, "Why don't you grab a jacket and go out on the balcony? We can have our dessert out there and really enjoy the view."

"Okay, no complaints from me." Edward gave me a covered tray, we undimmed the lights, blew out the candles, and grabbed our drink glasses. We then climbed back upstairs I grabbed my jacket and then went out onto his patio. The view and sounds were marvelous. We sat in two chairs side by side. There was a small table and Edward lifted the lid. There were strawberries with chocolate and white chocolate drizzled all over them.

As Edward picked up one, he said, "There is only one way to eat these." He placed the one he was holding up to my mouth and I ate it from his fingers. After I finished mine, I reciprocated the offer. Edward smiled as he bit into his berry. We went back and forth until there were two left. At the same time, we picked them up and as he took his from my hand into his mouth he sucked my fingers in as well. "Hmm, you're delicious," and as I started to pull my fingers out of his mouth, he took my hand and together we stood up. Edward looked at me and said, "Shall we dance," and he pushed a button which caused slow music to start playing around us. He tightened his grip around me.

We were dancing very slowly together. "I'm curious, what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"The plane needs to take off at 5:45 am. It's about 30 minutes to the airport so we need to leave at 5:15. We can have breakfast on the plane. My mom sent a few of her sweet rolls along. So what time do you need to get up?"

"I'll get up around 4:45 to throw my work clothes on. Put my hair in a ponytail and be ready to go."

"Great now be quiet and dance with me. I just want to enjoy holding you tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

_We were dancing very slowly together. "I'm curious, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" _

_"The plane needs to take off at 5:45 am. It's about 30 minutes to the airport so we need to leave at 5:15. We can have breakfast on the plane. My mom sent a few of her sweet rolls along. So what time do you need to get up?" _

_"I'll get up around 4:45 to throw my work clothes on. Put my hair in a ponytail and be ready to go."_

_"Great now be quiet and dance with me. I just want to enjoy holding you tonight."_

Chapter 10

On about the fourth or fifth song, Edward's one hand slid up and cupped my chin, tilted it up towards his face and started kissing me. After a few minutes, his tongue wanted to play and he pressed into me to let him play. I yielded and a much deeper passion grew between us. Both of our arms began exploring each other's bodies. At some point, I drew in a deep breath and felt my feet want to give way; but Edward sensing that, soon scooped me up, carried me inside, kicked the door shut, and laid me down on the bed. Before any sense could come back to my head, Edward was laying down next to me and kissing me again as passionately as before. Edward got his hands under my blouse and unhooked my bra then slid his hands around to the front and cupped my breasts. I moaned as he massaged and enjoyed the feel of his hands on me. He looked at me and whispered, "Please trust me and know if you want me to stop, I will. But please know this, I've no intention of making love to you tonight." With that he again started kissing me; but this time he began unbuttoning my blouse. When it fell open, he looked down and smiled. I heard him say, "Beautiful." He then started kissing me down my neck and eventually he made it down to my breasts and started kissing them and suckling them. Edward was bringing feelings and emotions out of me that I had never experienced before. I then realized that there were strange sounds coming out of me and Edward looked up at me and smiled. He then brought his face back up even with mine and asked, "You've never been kissed like this before? Have you?"

"No I haven't. I've been touched there, but never kissed there."

Edward then rolled back on top of me and started the passion all over again. He made his way from my lips to my neck and up to my ears. And boy how I wiggled in response to that. He then whispered, "I'll have to remember how you respond to kisses there in the future, but," was then back to work moving down my chest to my breasts. As his lips were working over my breasts, his one hand slid into my skirt and down to my panties. Without going inside, he started feeling me; but my reaction of tensing up way to quickly told him this was enough because he withdrew his hand and came up and captured my face. "I think it's time for me to take Cinderella to her room."

As I rolled over to get out of bed, I started putting myself together. Edward got up and helped me by rebuttoning my blouse. I looked at him and said, "I think I'll say goodnight here." I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for the four most wonderful days of my life." I turned without waiting for a response and went to my room. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed at about 9:30 and set the alarm. My mind wouldn't stop thinking as I looked at the ceiling. At about 11, when I may have slept at tops for 15 minutes, I decided to go get a drink so I went downstairs for some water. While I was drinking the water, I looked out at the patio and out into the vast darkness wondering where the ocean met the sky. I decided to go outside and listen to the sounds. When I got out there, there was a huge lawn chair. I sat down and just listened. Within a couple of minutes I heard a voice yell down to me, "Hey, I thought you were sleeping."

"I couldn't," then there was silence.

The next thing I knew Edward was outside covering me in a blanket and sitting right next to me. He pulled me into his arms and pulled the blanket around us. "I knew this chair would come in handy one day. You couldn't sleep either?"

"No every time I closed my eyes I saw your beautiful face."

"Why don't we stay out here together and just talk or enjoy the closeness of each other and I promise not to kiss you while it's dark because I know that both our defenses are down."

"What happens if one or both of us fall asleep?"

Don't worry the door upstairs is still open and I have two alarms set to go off. Why don't we go back and forth telling stories from high school and our younger years until one of us falls asleep."

Edward and I went back and forth sharing stories of our childhood; we stayed close together under the covers to feel nice and cozy. Edward held onto me close, as I snuggled up against his chest which I was using as a pillow. After one story, I closed my eyes, then all of a sudden there was a screeching noise and we both jumped out of our skin. We then dashed into the house and he ran upstairs and shut off the alarm. He came back downstairs to find me in the kitchen, opening two cans of soda.

"You read my mind."

"It's going to be a two or three can day. I'll be ready in about 15 minutes."

"Bella, take whatever time you need." I ran upstairs and quickly got dressed, pulled my hair into a braid, put my makeup on and repacked my bag. I threw my toothbrush and tooth paste into my purse for use later. I went downstairs with my bad. Edward was waiting and quickly traded me. "Here you carry the cooler and I'll carry your bags." We got into the corvette and headed back down the mountain and inland towards the airport.

"Hey, since I haven't wanted to talk about music because I was afraid you would talk to me about my singing on an album; but I'm going to ask anyway. What are you going to do now that the concert tour is over?"

"Actually, I'm going into the studio next week to start a new album."

"Cool. Will I get previews?"

"Yes, but I also start a European concert tour over the summer for two months. Then I'll be back here for final changes to the album and turn a couple of the songs into music videos. I think I've another concert tour that starts in late January or early February of next year. It lasts for about eight or nine weeks."

"I know you'll have a wonderful album." About that time, we had parked the car and were climbing aboard the plane. I took the same seat as before and Edward sat right next to me. As we took off this time, his hand covered mine and I felt a little less tension build up inside me. After we leveled off a bit, Edward got up and brought back cinnamon rolls and two more sodas. I devoured the cinnamon roll and the soda and then I just sat there looking out my window. Thankful, I was about to land in my real world. I could then put this all away as a wonderful memory. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was Edward telling me we had just landed in Phoenix and we would be at the terminal in a few minutes. I looked at him and said, "I want you to let me walk off the plane alone. I want to remember this as a true fantasy come true weekend. So please honor my request."

"Well seeing as how you aren't letting me step foot off the plane, I want my goodbye kiss now." He leaned over quickly possessed my lips and mouth as he pushed his way in.

After a few minutes, I eased back away from the kiss, "Thank you and goodbye." I gave him a hug. Then turned and grabbed my bags and walked off the plane. The pilot took my hand as I stepped down. I again turned as I walked towards the terminal and saw Edward standing at the top of the stairs. I waved goodbye a final time and he waved back. By then, I was opening the door to the terminal. I went in and asked at the airport counter if they could stow my bags back there. They agreed and I logged onto my computer at 7:05. I called Rose to tell her I was back and I would call her later with the scoop. I needed to check my cars and reservations for the day and see what she did on Friday. About two hours later, I called Rose, filled her in on everything from the new Camaro, to Universal, to Hollywood Bowl, singing, to Laguna Beach and meeting my favorite artist. It then continued with dinner and movie, to church, a picnic, a sailboat ride, and a home cooked dinner, then staying up most of the night talking and, finally, getting up to come back at 4:30 this morning.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Have you slept with him?"

"No I haven't. You know me."

"Well it sounds like you had a wonderful time."

"I did. But yes, he's a marvelous kisser. What are you doing at three when I get off?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't you go get some clothes for the night and work clothes for tomorrow? Come on over here to my apartment and I'll make dinner and fill you in on all the details. Plus we can enjoy the Camaro. But I'll tell you this. I'm exhausted and I'll really be exhausted by 8 pm. I'll want to crash early."

"That's okay, sounds like a great plan."

After that, Kathie called and I had to fill her in on all the details. She finally said, "Yeah, I guess you did have a fantasy weekend."

"But now I'm back in the real world. So let me get on with my work."

I moved over 30 cars that day and got set up for the next day. At 2:45, Rose walked in with her bag in tow. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yep. Let me leave this contract for the guys here to handle and I've a return we can take over to control." I grabbed my box of stuff, my suitcases and we headed for control. They drove us over to my car and we were on our way home.

"Alright tell me more about the singing. I always wanted to sing like you when we did karaoke but I didn't realize you were that good."

"I didn't know either; you're talking to a kid that barely made junior high choir. Then you know in high school, I was in band and had no time for choir. So my voice must have developed after that. But during his sound check at the Hollywood Bowl, I was singing the songs offstage and his manager heard me. So when he went to use one of the backup singers for the duet Emmett sent me out there with a microphone and Edward started singing and I joined in. Oh the only reason I had to sing was because the third backup singer was running late. When the song was over, I headed offstage and collapsed from fear and shock of what I had down. Everyone that walked by told me what a good job I had done. Edward and Emmett stayed onstage. After my performance, Emmett told Edward he wanted me under contract for an album plus recording a duet with Edward. Emmett said he wasn't going to quit and Edward said he wanted a chance to talk to me first. Emmett let it go and we had dinner. Edward and I were talking in his dressing room when Emmett came to his room. He had the backup singers with him. Emmett said the third singer had been in a car accident on the way over and the other singer suggested I sing the part. They convinced me and got my hair, makeup and dress ready. They opened with the duet and at the end he walked me offstage and kissed me saying thank you."

We finally made it to my apartment by then and we went inside. I put my bags in my bedroom and opened my bag to get the jacket to show Rose and I found a letter addressed to me. I grabbed the letter and jacket and headed back out to Rose.

"When we were in Laguna Beach wandering, I saw this jacket and Edward must've seen me looking at it because he bought it for me when I wasn't looking."

"Well that jacket screams you. But what's that?"

"A letter he must have slipped into my bag at some time."

"Well are you going to read it?"

"No I'm afraid. Will you read it for me?"


	11. Chapter 11

_"A letter he must have slipped into my bag at some time."_

_"Well are you going to read it?"_

_"No I'm afraid. Will you read it for me?"_

Chapter 11

"Sure." So I opened the letter and gave it to Rose.

She unfolded it and started reading it aloud.

_My dearest Bella,_

_You will find this letter Monday or Tuesday depending on how tired you are. I am glad I convinced you to come to California with me and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I know you wanted to believe that this weekend was all a fantasy but let me tell you it was real and over the next days, weeks and months, you are not going to get what happened out of your mind. I will admit that I don't believe in love at first sight but spending all that time with you, I really enjoyed getting to know you both physically and emotionally…._

_Very truly yours, now and forever,_

_Edward_

Rose folded the letter back up and gave it to me. "Well?" she said.

"I don't know what to think."

Rose asked, "If this was Sam doing all this stuff for you excluding the new car how would you feel?"

"This would be a lot easier for me to handle."

"Can you honestly say you didn't have a good time?"

"No, I can't. I felt like I was Cinderella. But who's to say that a long distance relationship would even work or how would I feel if I wasn't treated like Cinderella. He could be doing all this just to try and get me to record an album; although I don't think he would do that. Rose, if you were me what would you do?"

"I'd live the dream as long as it lasted and deal with the torment of rebuilding myself afterwards."

"Well, I won't make the first move; it'll have to be up to him. Well let's find something for dinner." After we rummaged through the fridge and cupboards, I said, "It looks like Chicken Caesar salads."

"That sounds like a plan." We threw all the ingredients together and Rose suggested we put in a movie. We did and ate our salads as we watched a romantic drama and when it ended, Rose said, "They all lived happily ever after."

"That was a movie."

"No that movie is based on true life."

"Great. Alright, I get your point. Like I said though, the first move has to be his."

"Fine, but what are you going to do if he does call?"

"I'll listen and go from there."

"Remember you've got vacation coming up soon. But just for kicks you might want to get your passport application started."

"Rose, what time do you need to be in tomorrow?"

"7:00 okay?"

"I'll set my alarm for 5:00. I'm exhausted so I'm going to go get some sleep." I brought out sheets, blankets, and a pillow for Rose. I was soon off to dreamland and the alarm went off way too early.

I got up and told Rose to go take her shower first. We got ready and on the way in we stopped at McDonald's. I had yet another busy day and had to calm down one customer because I didn't have his Cadillac ready. "I'll make you a deal. I'll knock the rate down by $15 if you give me 15 minutes."

"Okay."

"And while we're waiting, can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Sure."

"If a famous pop singer bought you a new car and took you to California, heard you sing and wanted you to record an album, spent a weekend being romanced by him, and developed feelings for them, what would you do?"

"Well, I would say be cautious, but enjoy the pleasure it brings. However, if you are afraid of being hurt, chalk everything that happened up as a weekend of joy. Let him make the next move and then decide what to do. But if you leave here, you better find a great replacement for yourself."

"If he called me?"

"I would give it a shot. You only live once."

"As the saying goes, live and learn." Then there was a horn sounding at the door and I said, "There is your car and in twelve minutes, too."

"Thank you; see you in two days."

"Great and good luck."

I finished out another busy day and headed home alone today. I went up to Midway and tracked down Doug. When he came out to meet me, I asked, "What happened last Thursday?"

"Well, I saw your Cavalier pull in the parking lot and I knew it was yours because of the detailing on it, I approached to say hi. As I approached the door, Edward got out of the car. I recognized him and said, "Masen, I know this car isn't yours; but I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this. Edward told me what you had done; I knew he was talking about you and that you would do something like that. Edward told me about what happened to the bumper and what he wanted to do. I went to work finding your dream car all over the valley and I found it in Mesa. I know you'll have your bills paid off at Christmas; so call me and I'll hook you up with a detailer to put the pink and purple on it."

"Where is my car? Actually one of our shuttle guys bought it after we finished fixing it since he knew you'd taken such good care of it. Well do you like it?"

"Of course."

"Quite a guy, plus we loved the cash transaction. Easiest sale we ever made but also one of the latest. Well have fun and be careful."

"I will," and headed home.

Actually, Thursday at work one plane came in and off of it came Wyland carrying something. As Wyland approached me, he said, "Edward was right; you are easy to find. I brought you something." He lifted the cover off the canvas.

I gasped and Wyland continued, "Remember when you were talking at the park and your vision of the sail boat in the background with a whale swimming and dolphins in the surf? Well I made a watercolor for you."

"Wyland, I can't accept this; it's worth a small fortune."

"Please accept it, hearing the way you talked about the sea while you were in the park helped me to finish the painting which I had been working on for two weeks. Yes before you ask, I have given paintings to other people that have helped me get over my artist's block. Though they normally like one of the pictures that's already in the gallery, instead of having me create a one of a kind one."

"It's so beautiful, I know where I want to hang it. But tell me something how can you lose your inspiration? I've seen your work and I don't think I could ever lose my inspiration."

"It hasn't happened a lot; but everyone gets into a rut once in a while. And seeing it in someone else's eyes is always a plus."

"You're right."

"I couldn't stand a nine to five job for anything on this planet."

"Well, where do you go from here?"

"Actually, I'm on my way to Mexico.

"Have a safe trip and thank you very much. I'll never part with this. If you are ever back in Laguna Beach or Hawaii, look up my galleries and see if I'm there."

"Well, I hope it's a long time before you ever suffer artist's block again."

"By the way, when are you going to see Edward again?"

"I'm not sure. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. If you were me and the situation allowed itself, would you continue the relationship with a star like him or you?"

"You know my answer is yes and I'll tell you why, because one day you may turn around and regret not trying even though you may have to get over the hurt. Heck if he doesn't want to date you, I will. Well, I've got to go so I can get to my appointment on time in Mexico."

"Alright," I stood up and said, "Thank you," and hugged him.

That night, I hung the picture up over my dresser across from my bed. On Friday, Rose called and asked me to go out with her that night. "Who is going?"

"Kathie, Donna, Sam…"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Over to the Zyota Bar."

"Sure what time?"

"How about 8:00?"

"Alright I'll see you there. Hey what are you doing this weekend?"

"Sunday, I have a lunch date with my family and need to get some homework done, but besides that nothing."

"Well how about Saturday we run the Camaro up to Sedona or down to Tucson and do some horseback riding."

"Cool, let's go to Tucson."

"Hey, I'll pick you up to go to the bar."

"Great see you at 7:30."

I got home and there was a message on my machine from Edward telling me he must have just missed me at work and told me he was thinking of me. I went to get my mail and there was a card. He must have made it himself because it looked like a perfect beach scene but with only one person in one of two beach chairs. Wish I had someone to share the sunset with. Inside he wrote a note. It mentioned he was working on the last song of his new album and that he missed me. I quickly got out pen and paper and wrote him a note, telling him about Wyland's visit and that if life was a real fantasy world I might be there in that lawn chair but it wasn't like that because I had debt to pay off first. On my way to get Rose, I went to a card store and created my own card, addressed it, and mailed it. I went and picked up Rose and told her what had happened.

"See, he does care."

"Alright we'll see but a long distance affair, who knows."

"Did you know the Grammys are coming up in about six weeks?"

"I know he is up for two awards, but he leaves for his European tour around that time."

"Well are you ready to karaoke?"

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, don't even ask me to sing one of his songs because I'll refuse."

"Deal."

We all had a few drinks. I had one margarita and then stuck with sodas and everyone took a turn or two at the microphone. A band went on the stage at about eleven. We stayed and danced for about half an hour more before heading home to bed. We got up at about eight and got dressed in jeans, boots and sleeveless blouses. We stopped for some breakfast and hit the road to Tucson. When we got to the dude ranch, we went on a three hour trail ride, had lunch, and got back to Phoenix at about seven that evening. My camaro was a dream. We stopped and got steaks and ate on Rose's patio. I went home at about 9:30 and headed off to bed after a good shower to clean all the horse dust and sweat off. I got up the next day at about nine and was sitting around doing a crossword puzzle when my phone rang. 'Hello?" I said.

"Well, good morning beautiful."

"Edward, is that you?"

"Yes, how are you today?"

"Good and you?"

"Fine. So what do you have on the drawing board for today?"

"Well right now, I'm working on the Sunday crossword, then I think I'll be going over to the college to work on my computer class, and finally some laundry. How about, pierre's eye? 3 letters." Then there was a knock at my door. "Hold on, Edward," I got up and went to the door, looked through the peephole and there stood Edward. I held the phone back up to my ear and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I would fly over and help you with a crossword puzzle. Plus I missed you after not seeing you for a week. Are you going to ask me in or leave me out here all day?"

"Oh sure, I'm just surprised to see you," I said as I opened the door to let him in.

"Okay, let's oh wait a minute." He turned around, walked back over to me, pushed the door shut, took the phone from me and put it on the floor. Then he stood back and swept me into his arms and kissed me. When we were both a little out of breath, Edward let go of me and said, "You didn't forget how to kiss in a week. Thank God."

"By the way, come here I want to show you something."

I pulled him down the hall and into my bedroom and showed him my painting. "Oh , it's so beautiful. Wyland called me and, I told him he didn't have to do what he was doing; but he insisted and said he was on his way to Mexico and just needed to detour through Phoenix. Well do you want to go finish the crossword puzzle or what?"

"Yes I do. Then we can discuss what we are going to do with the rest of the day." So we put our heads together and finished it in about 30 minutes. As we sat back on the couch, Edward asked, "What shall we do with the next eight hours before I go home? You said something about going over to school."

"That's okay; it can wait. I have an idea; let's go to my parent's house and get 2 of their bikes and ride through the mountain preserve. I need to work out my horseback riding kinks from yesterday."

"That sounds great. Let me get my shorts from the car while you do get dressed. I'll get to meet your parents?"

"Nope, they're at a NASCAR race this weekend."

"Oh well, some other time."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

So thirty minutes later, we had two bikes, lots of water, and were off headed for the great outdoors. A few miles into the ride, we stopped to drink and kept on going. After about an hour, I said, "Let's pull over and find our legs."

We got off our bikes and sat down on a towel that I carry on my bike. We sat along a canal. Edward leaned over towards me after we have both had some water to drink and asked, "Will you let me kiss you?"

"Sure," and he did. As I pulled away from the kiss, I said, "I got your card yesterday in the mail. It was lovely and I was very glad to see the note and hear you finished the song."

"I have to admit I didn't know how you would react to any mail, calls or visits from me."

"Well, let's just say after hearing many people's advice plus my own soul searching, I had decided if you contacted me. I would give whatever happens between us a chance."

"Well then, I'm glad I called, wrote and came to visit. Especially coming to visit," and he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well, let's ride another half hour and then head back."

"Great," and two and a half hours later, we returned the bikes to my parent's house and headed home.

"I know the perfect thing for dinner as long as you can handle a meal heavy in cheese but it's a Mexican delight."

"Alright sounds good."

"Let's go. I need to run by the store and pick up a few things."

When we got back to the house, I went to work on the concoction and got it into the oven. "We have about an hour until its ready. While it cools, we can start with a salad."

"Why don't you come sit down so we can talk?

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I care about you and would like to see you more, talk to you on the phone, and send you letters."

"Well, hearing you say send you letters, you should get a card from me on Monday. I did respond to your first means of contacting me. I think that the above mentioned ideas are great but what about my work, your work, tours, and all the distance that is between us?"

"Well, I believe that we can handle a long distance relationship. I can visit on weekends from LA and you can come to see me in LA. If I'm performing close by on weekends, you can fly there too. When I'm far away, I'll call you on the phone. Does that mean that we are an item or just seeing each other?"

"Wow, I never thought I'd have a man say that."

"Well, Bella, what do you say?"

"I say an item is alright with me since I have oh so many men pounding down my door. I'm hoping you also mean an exclusive item, as well. I know we talked about a sexual healthiness set of tests; but would you actually take it for me?"

"Yes. First, I want exclusivity with you and I'd have the tests done. But, truly, I'd do it for me."

"Can I ask you another personal question?"

"Sure."

"When was the last time you had sex with anyone?"

"It's been about five and a half years. I was in a relationship; but I found out she was only with me because of who I was; yet that was not what she told me and how she acted around me. My sisters finally showed it to me; plus they showed me that she didn't want to have kids and with that she was gone. After that I sat down with a therapist and re-evaluated my needs for my life including the needs for a lifetime mate. When I had made my list of requirements for a wife, the therapist and I determined I was looking for someone that was like my mother in many aspects; but she also told me to remember that I'll not find an exact duplicate nor do I want that. So I decided on the most important characteristics and I have been looking ever since. Sure I have met or gone out here and there but no one was ever quite right."

"I understand; I've yet to find the perfect guy either."

That is what we did and while we were cleaning up the kitchen, Edward said, "Well, it's 6:30 and I need to be at Deer Valley airport at 8:00 to go home."

I pulled him back to the living room and we sat down and Edward asked, "Tell me what is on your agenda for the upcoming weekends so we can decide when we can see each other again."

"Next weekend is bad because it's my brother's birthday and I'm working on Sunday. The following weekend is free."

"Good, why don't you and I go to Vegas for the weekend? I'll get us a two bedroom suite. We can gamble, see some shows, and then I'll bring you back here on Sunday."

"Sounds fun."

"When are you on vacation? I think I heard you say once that you bid on vacation."

"Yes, we already did. I have one in May and one in July. Good, the one in May you are coming to wherever I am in Europe and July's I'll be back in LA for. But in April, will you meet me at the Grammy's in LA."

"No, I won't; I'm not ready for that much press yet."

"But!"

"No buts about it."

"You're right. If you went with me everyone would see you and want to know who you are. I'd really like you to go; but if you want to stay out of the public eye, I understand."

"Great, but I want to leave you something to think about."

"What's that?"

By the time, I had gotten the words out, Edward was holding and kissing me in his lap. Eventually, we were laying down on my couch and his hands were working their way under my top, undoing my bra, and starting a hands on exploration. He looked up at me and smiled saying, "I want to taste them; are you going to let me?" I smiled and nodded. He lowered his head to take a taste from both breasts and came back up to my lips and said, "They're as delicious as your lips, but what I love even more is how you wiggle and writhe underneath me as I kiss and blow on your ears, it's incredibly sexy and turns me on even more."

He had been kissing me for a few minutes when I heard a beeping sound. Edward sat up and touched his watch. "Will you drive me to the airport?"

"Sure," as I put myself back together with Edward's help. "Let me go brush my hair." I went and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

As we were driving to the airport, he said, "You know, I've kept Emmett away from you this long, but I don't think I'll be able too much longer. You really need to think about his offer. I might call you every day until you agree to go to the awards with me. Do you have a passport?"

"No I don't."

"Well, since I have asked you to come to Europe with me in May, you might want to do something about that. It's at least a four week wait."

"Okay, my dad has one; he'll help me get the ball rolling."

When we got to the airport, I walked him out to the Learjet, he said, "You know, I could kidnap you right now and never let you go; but instead I'll have to take a kiss knowing that in two weeks we'll be in Vegas together. Would you consider making it a three day weekend?"

I smiled and said, "Well, I think that can be arranged. I could plan on leaving Thursday after work."

"Perfect, I'll talk to you later."

Then he leaned over, kissed me plus whispered, "I think I could fall in love with you. Talk to you later, Beautiful Bella, though that is redundant."

I smiled and headed home. On my way home, I stopped to see if my parents were home. They were so we all went out for ice cream sundaes. I told them about Edward and what had been happening plus the painting Wyland brought me. I told them about going to Vegas in two weeks, how I felt about the whole thing plus that he knew that I was still virgin and he hadn't done anything I didn't want him to do. My dad interrupted the rest of that conversation and said that he didn't want to hear any more about me being a virgin and another touching me because I'll always be his little girl in pigtails. My dad did ask questions about the Learjet and I shared what I had learnt. They were very happy for me and my dad wanted to see the Learjet one day. Finally, my dad says, "I have a suggestion. If you're serious about giving the guy a chance, you may want to think about the fact that you're going to get caught in the public limelight so you may as well try singing."

"Dad, I know you're right, you know I had thought of that but pushed it out of my mind. We continued talking until I dropped my parents off and went home.

When I got in the front door, my phone started ringing. "Hello," I said.

I heard Edward asking, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I went to my parent's house and visited them. They gave me some good advice that maybe I'll share with you one day."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you I was thinking about you and wanted to ask you if you would go with me to the awards show."

"No, but keep asking you never know when I might change my mind."

"I will," and then we both said good night.

The next day after work, when I checked my mail, there was a very odd piece of mail that I thought would be junk mail; but when I opened it, it was from Emmett. It was a music contract with lots of numbers and dollar signs plus promises I'm sure he couldn't keep so I read his letter and put it in my files. It did start me thinking. After I went over to college and actually finished my computer course, I went back to my parent's house and mom was there. I went to my old room and found an old folder of mine with all my flute music in it.

When I came out to the living room, my mom asked, "Why do you want that? You haven't played in a long time."

"Oh I know, but there are some poems in the back and I had a dream last night that reminded me about them."

My mom insisted on feeding me, like all great moms do. Before I left, I asked, "Mom, do you believe what dad said last night?"

"Of course, sweetheart, you know we always want the very best for you. If this would make you happy then I don't see why you shouldn't go for it."

"Would you come hear me sing?"

"Of course. You have pulled yourself out of plenty of rotten spots before both physically and emotionally, I know you can do it again if you had to. I just hope you don't get put in that spot again."

"I guess you and dad taught me how to be strong. Well, if you don't mind I'm going home now."

"Love you and talk to you later."

When I got home I pulled out the poems I had written. I took one and started refining it a bit. The next day at work I got two phone calls, one from Emmett where I listened to his sell job and then told him no. Edward also called.

"Hello Beautiful, how are you today?"

"Great, I finished my computer course last night and received a music contract in the mail from Emmett. Needless to say, I won't reply to that mail plus he called me at work to see if I received it. I thought you were going to be wrong about him being persistent, but he must've decided to wait a couple weeks and has decided it's now time to start in on me. So how is the recording going?"

"Great. What kind of shows do you want to see in Vegas?"

"How about a magic or comedy one!"

"Okay you get to pick one and I get to pick the other. And I'm telling you this now, mine will be a surprise. Just remember to pack your two best dresses for our nights out plus I'll be taking you out for the best dinner in town. But, please don't tell me one of your fanciest dresses is white either or I may just drive you over to the Elvis chapel and marry you on the spot.

"No one is blue and the other green."

"Great, I'll let you go so you can get back to work plus I need a snack and drink before I go back into the studio."

"That is something I want to see. I'm curious how that really works. The only impression I have is when I saw a movie that showed a guy in a recording session."

"Don't worry, one day I'll show you. Maybe one day it'll be you in the studio."

"Let's not go there. I thought you had to go."

"Alright I'll talk to you later, bye."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I went to a fabric store that night after work and found two patterns. One a shorter a line dress and the other longer but with a slit up the back. My thinking was to show him a soft side and then a sexy side. For the short floaty A-line dress, I went with a sheer blue underneath a cream and blue flower print. There was a flowy collar with a v-neck that dipped just a little low. The other dress was full length with no sleeves. It had a halter neckline and beads connected the waist and sides in the back. The slit in the back went to mid-thigh in the back. If you look at the front it looks sexy, but when you spin to the back it just becomes jaw-dropping. I got some black material to make a wrap to go with my dress. The material I selected was a dark green satin so dark you might mistake it for black. I got everything I needed and resorted to using my credit card. I headed home and started altering the patterns to my body and changing the designs a little bit and went to bed. The next couple of days I spent getting both dresses cut out. Then I started sewing the blue flower dress. That one was simple except for the zipper and hem. I meticulously pinned in the zipper and got it sewed in correctly on the second try. The hem I knew I would need help with. It was Friday night, so I hung the dress up knowing my mom could help me out over the weekend.

I realized that I would need a haircut before Vegas so I called my hairstylist, Stella.

"Hello, Altered Images Salon."

"Stella, it's Bella; I'm so glad to hear your voice. I need your help."

"Why? What happened? What did you do?"

"No, it's not like that. On Thursday, I am going to Vegas with Masen."

"What, how did that happen?" So I quickly explained and after a deep breath, I added,  
"I need a haircut Saturday, Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday. Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday would have to be after work, plus some instruction on how to do my hair for the two different dresses I'm making. Please tell me you can help."

"Of course, I will. Can you be here at 7:30 tomorrow?"

"What do you want for breakfast besides coffee? Thank you so much."

"No sweat, just when you get married or go to an awards show let me do your hair and tell them who did it."

"You know that'll always be the case."

The next day she trimmed it up and showed me how to do a French twist with my hair twisted out at the bottom. I paid my tab and hit the road and started on the green dress.

I got two more phone calls that day. Emmett called again only to have me deny him again. Edward called and asked how my day was going.

"Great, I got my hair cut this morning."

"How much? I love you hair."

"No I just had a trim. Plus I'm going to my parent's house at about 4 for dinner." We talked for about half an hour and then I said, "I have to go move my laundry to the dryer."

"Alright, princess I'll talk too you tomorrow. Why don't I call you around 8pm?"

"Sounds great."

I went back to sewing and by the time, I went to my mom's I was able to take both dresses. The blue one for the hem and the green one to tighten up the sides so that I didn't have to worry about any body parts falling out. My younger brother got to find out about my meeting Masen. He was definitely in awe about my new car though. Mom helped me to fit my dresses. When I got home, I stayed up late and pinned the hem in so that I could hem it at work the next day. By the time, I got home from work on Sunday, I had the hem in. I quickly changed into comfortable shorts and a t-shirt and started taking in the seams on my green dress and fixed my zipper so that it laid smoothly and the material along the zipper didn't have any puckers in it. So now all I needed was to hem the green dress. I looked up at the clock and it was seven. I was starving and exhausted. I heated up a can of soup and while it was heating, I called my mom and asked if she could please come over and check the hem on my dress and fit. I finally said, "Don't worry I won't keep you here too long because I only got 5 hours of sleep last night. I'm exhausted."

"Yes Bella. I'll be there shortly."

After I hung up, I found the letter from Edward with his number in it and called him. Edward picked up and said, "Hello."

"Hello, I bet you were not expecting me to call you?"

"No, I told you I'd call in about another hour. I know, but I only had five hours of sleep last night plus I worked for a double today to make up for Friday so I wanted to call and tell you I was going to bed and I'll talk to you in a couple days."

"Alright, sweet dreams. I have our suite reserved at the MGM Grand."

"Can we leave from Deer Valley? I don't want to leave my car at the main airport."

"Not a problem. Alright sweetheart, have sweet dreams thinking of me tonight. This should help you sleep peacefully, there's only four days until you'll be in my arms again."

"Good night," I said before hanging up with a blush covering my face. Fortunately, Edward couldn't see that.

About five minutes later, my mom showed up and I put on the dress. We adjusted the hem and the fit was perfect. On Monday, I put the hem in. On Tuesday, I headed to the mall and got the finishing under things and jewelry. When I got home, Edward had called me so I called him back. In my mail was another contract from Emmett this week. On Wednesday, I put everything together that I'd need in my garment bag and a small rolling bag. I then went to the drugstore and bought new makeup and pantyhose. I then went to a nail salon and had a French manicure done. So now everything was ready for Thursday, all I had to do was swing by home, change, put the two dresses into the garment bag and go up to Deer Valley. I called Rose and she asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Has Gail or Steve talked to you about working executive?"

"No, Kathie is going to do it and I'll stay at terminal three. I want the commissions and Kathie doesn't care as much."

"Cool. She'll enjoy it."

"Are you going to let me see the dresses?"

"Sure, why don't you bring a change of clothes and come spend the night?"

"Great, I'll be there in 40 minutes."

"See ya." I hung up and went to get sheets and blankets for Rose. I was coming back down the hall when the phone rang.

"Hello. What did you forget?"

"I didn't forget anything. I just wanted to see if 5:30 pm would be okay for tomorrow."

"Hi Edward, sorry I thought it'd be Rose again. I just hung up with her."

"Yes, 5:30 is perfect. Are two party dresses enough?"

"Yes but you might want to pack another dress or skirt."

"That's fine. I did."

"I just wanted to see if I was okay with two. Well what shows are we going to see?"

"That's my surprise. But I'll tell you there will be lots of surprises in store for you."

"We're still at MGM right?"

"Yes. Do you have a number so I can give it to my parents?"

"Sure – 505-555-1212 Suite 1234 with the password Swan."

"Let me guess, if they don't use the password, they don't get through?"

"Correct. Do you have shorts and tops plus bathing suits packed?"

"Yes."

"Great then I can't wait for tomorrow. Will you come to LA two weeks after that?"

"Edward, don't you think you are you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"No. I just want to know when I'll see you again. Well, will you come?"

"Yes as long as you don't make me mad at you between now and then. There's one thing I want to mention to you about this weekend."

"What's that?"

"You cannot buy me any presents."

"Okay."

But I could hear how little I believed him by the way his voice sounded. "I'm serious Edward; you have to promise or I won't get on the plane tomorrow."

"Oh, alright. Can I buy you food and tickets to the shows?"

"Sure."

"Boy, you're a spoilsport."

"Too bad, but I'll let you hug and kiss me as much as you want. I have to admit, I'm really looking forward to kissing you tomorrow. Plus I may have a surprise or two for you too."

"Well, Beautiful, in less than 24 hours, we'll be together and I promise that the first five minutes of us being together no one is going to get us apart. See you tomorrow at 5:30."

"Alright, bye."

I was halfway through making up the futon bed when there was a knock at the door. "Rose, is that you?"

"Yep."

"Come on in."

Rose was throwing her bag on the couch and said, "Hey, go get the dresses and I'll finish this up."

"Alright." I went back to my bedroom and brought out my two creations.

"Bella, they're beautiful; you have to put them on so that I can see them." I showed Rose the blue one first. Rose said, "Very innocent looking with a hint of sexy because of the work and detail around the breasts and the perfect fit at your waist and hips. I like that left slit in the hem of one of the a-line seams. What are you going to do with your hair and makeup?"

"What do you think I invited you over for?"

"Okay to the bathroom mirror smartass."

At my mirror, Rose started messing with my hair and makeup. She said, "Wear your hair down with soft curls, makeup soft pink, beige and light grey eyeliner and neutral pink lipstick and a shiny lip gloss on top. Hey wait a minute, let me see your nails. They're gorgeous. I might have to come up here to get my nails done."

"They did a wonderful and perfect job."

"Now go change I want to see the other dress." I quickly, but carefully changed dresses. When Rose saw the dress, she said, "I want to borrow that one later."

"Just wait until you see the back." I slowly turned around.

"You're going to knock his socks off."

"Hair will be in a French twist with curls at the bottom. Makeup, I could use some suggestions."

Between Rose and I, we used grays and browns and a dark eyeliner with a wine red lipstick. We both agreed it looked amazing when we were done. I finally said, "Alright, let me get out of this before something happens to it."

As I walked back down the hall, Rose said, "I have one more thing for you that you need to pack."

"Okay hold that thought I will be right back." A few minutes later, I returned and said, "So what else do I have to pack?" She handed me a box and I opened it to reveal a box of condoms. "Rose," I gasped at her.

"Well you never know."

"I've actually been thinking about it a lot recently; but I don't know how I feel about it yet. My plan is to just see how I feel about it in the moment. Plus I may think yes and Edward might think no. But yes, I think I'll pack these just in case. Well, what time do you have to be in tomorrow?"

"Eight."

"Alright, I get the shower first, see you in the morning."

The next morning we got up and got to work right on time. Boy was I giddy at work that day, I felt just like I was five years old waiting for Christmas. I had 20 cars go out that day which involved quite a bit of harried shuffling for myself and control with my limited space but that helped speed me through the day. Plus I prepped everything Kathie was going to have to do with her ten the next day. I knew nine of the renters so I left her notes on them. The other one was a frequent renter and wanted a minivan. We knew it would be a family trip because of the request for directions to the Grand Canyon. At 3:30, I left my last three contacts with the airport staff and left for control, dropped off my paperwork and headed north. I got home by 4:15 and changed into jeans and a top and tank. I touched up my makeup and finished packing my bag including my two dresses and a pantsuit. I called my parents house and left the number of the hotel and told them I would talk to them Monday night. At 4:45, I headed to the airport and pulled in at 5:15. As I was getting my purse and suitcase out of the trunk, a man walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I started kicking and yelling let go of me but then I heard Edward's voice say, "I guess I should've told you it was me. Let's try this again."


	14. Chapter 14

_At 4:45, I headed to the airport and pulled in at 5:15. As I was getting my purse and suitcase out of the trunk, a man walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I started kicking and yelling let go of me but then I heard Edward's voice say, "I guess I should've told you it was me. Let's try this again."_

Chapter 14

He stepped back a couple steps. "Hello, Beautiful," he said. Then he rewrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck and ears. When he was done there, he twisted me around to face him and pulled me into a tight hug and started kissing me some more. Five minutes later, there was no lipstick left and we were both breathless.

"Man, that was quite a welcome after you did it correctly," I said smiling.

"You're welcome. Here let me get your bags for you." He had me whisked away and onto the jet in a matter of minutes. The pilot stowed my bags for Edward and said, "We'll arrive in about 75 to 90 minutes. Mr. Masen, do you want me to call the MGM and let them know our arrival time so they know when to have the limo waiting?"

"Yes and thank you."

After we take off, Edward says, "I've a surprise for you."

Before he could finish his statement, I interrupted him and said, "You agreed, no presents."

"I know, but this is only a drink and I'll be right back." There was some clinking sounds and Edward came back with two drinks in hand. "It's Mario's strawberry lemonade drinks. He sent them along because he remembered how much you liked them. Plus there are cookies." Once I had finished about half of my drink, Edward caught my hand as I sat my drink down. "You know, I think you get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Quit it," as my face was colored in my pink blush.

"Alright, I won't say anything else. I'll just do something else instead."

"What's that?"

"Well undo your seatbelt and I'll show you." So I did and Edward reached out his hand and silently pulled me into his lap. He brought our faces very close together and whispered, "I plan on exploring your mouth, face, neck and ears for the rest of the flight. He did. After about ten or fifteen minutes, I felt his manhood pressing up into my lap. My hands went up and started working on the on the buttons of his shirt. Once I had about four buttons undone, he took my hands and put them on his chest to let me explore it. With his hand on mine, he guided them over his chest which was very firm, but the skin was still soft. He had a broad chest that was well defined and smooth.

We continued kissing and about thirty minutes later, the lights in the cabin flashed on and off a couple of times. As we stopped our kiss, I looked at him with very dark eyes and with a slight husky voice I asked, "What was that?"

"That was the sign that we need to straighten up and get back into our own seats for final descent and landing into Las Vegas. We have about 20 minutes until we're on the ground

again."

I opened my purse and brushed my hair and put a new layer of lipstick on and said, "That'll have to do for now."

"Well, you have a natural glow right now."

I smiled and said, "Thanks a lot." So I turned and watched out the window, as we came down into Vegas. All the lights are so cool I thought to myself, I couldn't stop smiling. Edward picked up the phone and I heard him say, "Will the limo be there? Have you checked with the tower? Yes, they are there waiting for you. Thanks Captain". When we were on the ground, we taxied to the executive terminal and there was a limousine on the tarmac waiting for us.

"Is our pilot staying here or will he be coming back for us on Sunday?"

"Well, he'll be staying here with his wife, the copilot. This is my usual pilot and copilot that I use when I fly." I grinned at that and said, "That's nice of you."

So as we got up next to the limo, the driver came up to the door and opened it. The pilot handed the bags to the driver and we were welcomed to Las Vegas as we entered the limousine. Within five minutes we were on the way to a hotel, I'll have you there in about 20 minutes, Mr. Masen."

" No problem." Once we arrived, we were met at a side entrance by a manager and a redcap and escorted to our room. The sitting room was gorgeous. It had a window that was floor to ceiling, a full bar, two large sofas, a stereo, TV and DVD player. The skycap put down the bags and left. The manager handed Edward the keys and asked, "How soon would you like your dinner served?"

"Shall we say in about an hour?"

"Is the prime rib still good for the both of you?"

"Yes."

"Remember that the key is also what gets you into the elevator we used to come up in. Also, as long as we have about 30 minutes notice, we can have a car waiting for you." Then the manager pulled an envelope out of his jacket and handed it to Edward. "If there is anything else you need, the manager's office number is on the front of the envelope. Enjoy your stay, Mr. Masen and Ms. Swan." With that he was gone and we were alone.

Edward went to pick up his bags when I snuck up on him and took the envelope and said, "Does this have what shows we are seeing in it?"

As I turned and ran around the couch to get some space between me and him, Edward dropped his bags and came after me saying, "Don't you dare open that envelope?"

"Why not?" as I started to open it.

"If you look inside, I will not be responsible for my actions," he said as he came over the couch. By then I was dashing back to the dining room table. Again I was on one side and Edward was on the other. I started to say at the same time I was pretending to feel the envelope. "I can feel what feels like four tickets, hmm I wonder what shows they are for."

I went to look into the envelope and Edward said, "If you find out what shows they are for, you will regret it."

"Why ?" as I looked up at him.

"Well, let's see there is a snake farm around here somewhere or I could always make you go on the free fall drop at the Stratosphere hotel. Now put the envelope down or else. Or better yet I'll just buy you as many presents as I'd like."

"Well, I could just close my eyes for both of those threats and I'd be okay. The presents I would just throw a temper tantrum."

As I started to open the envelope, Edward came around the table and I couldn't run away fast enough this time, so he caught me but our combined momentum brought us both falling onto a couch. I was sandwiched underneath of him and he took one of his hands and dug around until he found the envelope and pulled it free and laid the envelope out of my reach. "Okay, now let me up," I said.

"Oh no, I like you trapped underneath me."

"Come on, let me up," as I started to wiggle under him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not? Just let me up," I just continued wiggling trying to get free.

"No," then his hand slid between us. He started massaging my behind and the other hand made its way under my shirt and up towards my breast. After a couple of minutes of his loving torture and kisses, he rolled toward the back of the couch and said, "Here's your chance to escape, just don't touch that envelope."

As I tried to roll out, I commented, "I can tell you enjoyed that," hinting at the size and pressure of his manhood through his jeans that I had been feeling. With that comment, I was again trapped under him, but this time I was fully on my back. Edward caught one of my hands and took it down to his manhood and placed it there saying it was all my fault for being so damn sexy. I cupped it through his jeans. Edward let out a small sigh and moan; but with that moan came an another attack on my mouth and lips.

Five minutes later, Edward had taken some of his weight off me by propping himself up on his shoulders. He then spoke in a deeper voice than I had ever heard from him before. "Beautiful, I have less than ten minutes of restraint left in me. Dinner will be here shortly, I'm going to take a quick shower to cool off. Why don't you go into your bedroom and hang up your clothes? When dinner gets here, will you let them in, sign the check and put a fifty dollar tip on it okay"

"No, actually I would rather take a shower with you," I said with my own smirk on my face trying to imitate his crooked grin.

"No way sweetheart because I'm not ready to make love to you yet." With that he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss across my lips and was up with the envelope in his hand. He looked back as he grabbed his two bags and said, "Go hang up your clothes; plus I know you didn't mean that."

Once he was gone, I sat up and just smiled about everything that just happened. I thought to myself, Boy was Edward wonderful and sexy. I got up and went to hang up my clothes. Just as I finished, I heard the doorbell so I went to the door and let the waiter in. I went and knocked on Edward's door saying, "Dinner's here."

He said, "Okay, I'll be out in three minutes."

With that I walked over to the waiter and signed the check for him. I wanted to go run a quick brush through my hair so I told the waiter, "Just let yourself out when you're done."

I was back in three minutes after running a quick brush through my hair and hanging up the last of my clothes. As I entered the main room, a soft glow had settled over the room. The waiter had turned the lights down and set up beautiful candelabra which was glowing. Edward was waiting at the table for me. He held out my chair as I sat down. We sat down to a beautiful dinner in a beautiful room with beautiful music playing. After we finished, I said, "It's nine o' clock, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well I thought we could go to the casino and try to go unnoticed."

"Okay let's go, I want to play on the quarter slots." We came off the elevator right into the casino area and found a nonsmoking area and started playing slots. On my last three quarters, I managed to win 500 quarters. I looked over at Edward and said, "Will you to teach me how to play roulette?"

"Of course, I would be honored." Together, we cashed in the quarters for real money and then Edward taught me how to play roulette, blackjack and craps. When I had won enough to bring myself back to the $125.00 I had won on slots, I just watched Edward play.

It was 11:30 and Edward asked, "Well, princess are you going to turn into a pumpkin at midnight or can we go for a walk on the strip?"

"I vote for the walk," and we walked hand in hand for 45 minutes before we headed back up to our suite.

When we were safely in the elevator, Edward swept me into his arms and said, "Maybe, I'll make love to you here in this elevator. Never mind, not for your first time, so instead I'll just kiss you breathless instead."

He did. As the elevator opened to our floor, he literally swept me off my feet, carried me to our door, had me use my key to let us in our room, carried me over to the couch and we sat down together. He looked down at me and once he had my attention with his face looking as serious as I had ever seen him, Edward said, "You know, one day, I plan to marry you. I also know that it'll scare you to death that I'm saying this but I also know it scares me too. I just wanted to be honest with you. Now I'm going to kiss you goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." He did just as he said he would do, but there was a gentleness and softness to his kiss. It was incredibly gentle even when he pressed to the open mouth kiss with his tongue yet gentleness still did not end. As the kiss ended, he leaned over and kissed and nipped my ear lobe. Then he whispered, "Goodnight, Beautiful," and left me alone in the living room.

So I got up and went back into my room to get ready for bed. My room was lavishly decorated. A king size bed, gorgeous paintings on the walls, a closet that was bigger than any walk in closet I had ever seen, a chair, ottoman, armoire with a TV and DVD player. The bathroom had a large sink area with plenty of sink space, a large spa bathtub, a separate shower, and plenty of room for getting dressed. Plus there was a glass slider door that went out onto a beautiful balcony from my room. I grabbed the blanket off the chair and went out onto the balcony and took my binder with me. I knew I needed time for my brain to wrap around what Edward had just said to me before I would be able to fall asleep. I sat down on the chaise lounge chair and thought up some more lines to add to the poems and verses I had already written. I'd been outside for about 15 minutes and was about to call it quits when a voice scared the living shit out of me. "I thought you were going to bed," Edward said. I jumped so high that I dropped everything. "I'm sorry, Beautiful; I didn't mean to scare you," and he leaned over me and picked up the stuff I dropped. "Is this a journal you are writing in?" After he glanced at it a moment longer than I thought he should, I grabbed my papers and binder back. I got off the chaise the other way and said, "Well I'm going to bed now."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you or see what you were doing or scare you."

As I turned around to him, I said, "That's okay; let's just chalk up everything that happened because it's late and I'm tired. Good night."

"Good night."

I put my nightgown on, crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

**A/N - Sorry I missed a week in there with this story, I was unable to post. Please could more than my one faithful reviewer leave me some love. I know several of you are enjoying this story and putting me on alert. A quick note and thanks to my favorite reviewer. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

At about 8:30, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I said, "Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," and as Edward came in I sat up in bed and pulled the covers up. Edward was carrying a tray of food and 2 cans of Pepsi. "You know, I would've come out to the table for breakfast."

"No I wanted to bring a beautiful lady a delicious breakfast in bed. We have bagels and cream cheese, fat free and regular, plus some fresh fruit and obviously, the caffeine jolt we need to get started for the day."

"You're right I could really use the Pepsi."

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Just not quite long enough."

"I know. I wanted to apologize for looking at your writing last night. I should've just picked up the papers and binder and given it back to you without looking at it."

"That's alright, like I said last night, it was late and I just overreacted. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well I thought we could go down to the fitness center and workout and then I want to show you one of the luxuries of life."

"What's that?"

"We're going to go to the spa. We'll start with a soak in a hot tub and then have a full body massage and a facial treatment."

"I have never had any kind of spa treatments except for a manicure."

"I promise you'll enjoy it. Why don't you go change into a pair of shorts and t-shirt and we can go down to the gym."

"I should be ready in about 20 minutes."

"No 10 minutes."

"Let's compromise, 15 minutes."

"Okay, your time starts now."

"Well then get out!"

I took a speedy shower except for being careful shaving. I skipped my hair. Once I was out of the shower I put lotion on and threw on my shorts and t-shirt. I heard a knock on my door and Edward saying, "Four minutes."

I pulled my hair into a braid. I came out with 90 seconds to spare. Edward was nowhere to be seen. So I yelled out, "I'm leaving; since I'm ready."

Then Edward came out of his room with shorts and a t-shirt on.

"Alright, smart ass, let's go."

We went down only about 10 floors and got off the elevator and went into an exclusive gym. I did aerobics in an organized class and then did a core workout on about five different machines so that I worked my abs, thighs, and buns. I then did the last ten minutes on a treadmill. Edward did a muscle training workout and then 20 minutes on a treadmill next to me. When we were done, we got some fruit smoothies and headed for the hot tub after we changed into our swimsuits. We sank into a relaxing heated set of bubbles. We had a private hot tub and we sat next to each other. I leaned over at one point and kissed him on the lips. As I sat back from the gentle kiss, I said, "You know this feels wonderful. It pulls all the aching out of my bones and muscles."

"I know it feels wonderful; but the rest of the afternoon will be even more wonderful."

"Well I'm getting warm," so I moved my body up to the side of the spa and left my legs dangling in.

Edward moved up on the side next to me and said, "I know how to keep you warm." He pulled me into his lap and started to kiss me as he held me tight against him. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and continued his exploration. I moved my hands over his chest and he slid his hand under me and started grabbing and feeling my bottom.

"Okay," I said as I stopped the kiss. "I want to experience the rest of this wonderful day I was promised."

"Well get out then and grab us a couple of towels." He pinched my ass; I yelped and scrambled out of his lap. I went to grab the towels. We settled into two chairs and started drying off. Edward picked up a phone, said his name and that we were done in the hot tub.

I heard someone on the other end say, "Okay, we'll see you in about twenty minutes."

"Hey, I forgot we need to run upstairs real quick and get a change of clothes. They have robes we can use; but we need clean clothes to wear back to the room."

We quickly made it upstairs and returned back down to the same floor as the gym and into the spa. A hostess walked us back to the dressing rooms and said, "You can leave your clothes on the counter and we'll take care of them. There are robes you can put on and then head down to Room 2."

When we came out of our respective changing rooms, Edward swooped me up into his arms and said, "You look good enough to eat; but instead I'll settle for a kiss." We shared a kiss then went down the hall hand in hand to room 2.

When we got in the room, one of the massage therapists said, "Why don't you loosen your robe and lay down on your stomachs on the tables." A second masseuse came in and they placed sheets over us and then helped slip our robes off of us. They started from our necks and worked down to our bottoms and our arms and legs. They used different oils and lotions. They then had us roll to our backs and again did our shoulders, Edward's chest and our legs.

When they were done, they left us laying there. I looked over at Edward and said, "I don't think I can walk; my legs feel like mush."

"Just lay there for a few more minutes and your feelings will come back." I was laying there when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little. "You dozed off from the massage, stand up wrap the sheet around you as you do, I'll help you put your robe back on, and then you can loosen your sheet and it will fall away. We can then go have some lunch."

We went back to our dressing rooms and slipped on our clothes. We had some delicious grilled Italian chicken sandwiches, fresh fruit and strawberry lemonade. When we were done, we got up and went back to the front of the spa. They then took us to the other end of the spa. We went into two separate walled areas and sat down. For the next hour, we received our facials. When they were done, they left my face feeling smooth and soft. I came out and ran into Edward. Edward said, "Hey Beautiful, its three o clock. If we're having dinner at 6 and need to leave here at 5:45, how long do you need to get ready?"

"I should start at about 4:30 since I want to start with a bath, wash, dry and curl my hair."

"Let's see I have 90 minutes to spend with you, what do you want to do?"

"I'm up for sneaking through the mall. What do you say?"

"That sounds great; but let's use a cab so we don't draw attention to ourselves when we get out of a limo."

"Smart."

We just walked through the mall, hand in hand, like an old married couple in love. Edward even kept his promise and didn't buy me anything. At 4:20, we went back outside and got a cab back to the hotel. When we got in our elevator, I looked at him, gave him a quick kiss and started giggling. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"I still can't believe we go out and people don't recognize you."

"Don't get too confident about that because there'll be some point where one person recognizing me starts a mob scene like at my concerts. When I'm on tour, it is very difficult to get in and out of cities without being mobbed. Before I let you go make yourself beautiful, I need to know if I should wear a tux or suit."

"How about a suit tonight and the tux tomorrow!"

"Okay and second," and he grabbed me into a large hug and then lifted my chin up and gave me a quick, but sweet kiss. Then he swatted my ass and said, "Go make yourself beautiful remember 5:40 because I told them to have the limo ready."

I went and washed my hair first. While it was up in a towel starting to dry, I sunk into the bathtub. I got out of the tub and put my robe on and let down my hair. I put some gel into my hair and started blow drying it. Once it was dry, I put the hot rollers into my hair, got dressed after lotioning up my body, did my makeup and it was about 5:15 by then. I let down my hot rollers and sprayed some freeze spray on it. While it finished setting, I put a few things into my purse and grabbed my wrap. Then I brushed my curls into place, teased here and picked there. I finished my look by turning upside down and sprayed and then flipped back over. Then I sprayed again to set the look. At 5:30, I walked out into the living room. Edward wasn't there but I heard the radio playing in his bedroom. So I decided to go check on him. I knocked on his door and said, "Edward."

He didn't respond probably because his radio was so loud. So I continued in and found him in the bathroom with only a towel on. I got to gawk at him while he shaved; he was gorgeous and his abs. I wanted to touch him everywhere. When I was close enough for him to hear me, I said, "Look who is ready and who is not!" He jumped but fortunately or unfortunately, the towel stayed on. He then looked at me, "I didn't know you could get even more beautiful, you are stunning."

"Well thank you kind sir. Now how about I give you a quick kiss and I let you finish getting dressed." As I stepped towards him, he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick breathtaking kiss and hug.

Edward let me go and said, "Now get out of here and I'll be out in five minutes." I went out and rechecked my makeup then sat on the couch waiting for Edward. When his radio turned off, I knew he would be coming out soon. When he did, he had on a navy blue jacket and navy pants, a white shirt with a blue aggregate design tie on.

When I got up and turned around, I said, "Well you clean up really well yourself. I just can't decide if you look better with a towel or suit on, one day I'll decide. However, for now, let's go."

"Alright," he walked over to me. He took my hand and put it in the crook of his arm and led me to the elevator.

We went down the elevator and the limo driver was standing there with the door open waiting for us. Good evening, Mr. Masen and Ms. Swan. I'll have you at the restaurant in 15 to 20 minutes."

As we got in, Edward said, "Will you call them and let them know our arrival time?"

"Sure."

Once we were tucked away in the limo. Edward slid his arm around my shoulders and pulled me over towards him. "Well, how was your day?"

"The workout felt great but the massage and facial were pure heaven. You can't do that too often or I may become accustomed to it."

"Well I can arrange for you to have them whenever you wanted."

"I'll think about it; but where are we going to dinner?"

"I'll give you a hint. We're having dinner with the stars."

"What does that mean? Are we eating with superstars or the stars in the sky or the stars of a performance?"

"Forget it, I'm not telling you." As we drove further down the road, I settled into his arms comfortably. He ran his arm along my arms. The goose bumps he created made me excited however it was also calming to me at the same time.

**A/N - Please enjoy and review. This is my birthday week; maybe a review with a birthday wish.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"By the way, where did you find this dress?"

"In my closet."

"Bella, you're crazy; I'll get you for that," and he did. He started tickling me from my waist up to the side under my arms. I tried tickling him back; but I wasn't very successful. Fortunately for me, the limousine stopped and we heard the driver getting out of his door. Edward took his arm from out behind me and said, "Now straighten up, the driver is coming." As the door was opening, Edward asked, "Are you ready for your trip to the stars?"

"Sure." Edward turned to the driver and said, "See you in two hours."

"Yes, sir. That's fine; I'll be waiting."

I stepped out and saw that we were at the Stratosphere. We went inside and were met by a maitre d'. He welcomed us to the hotel and restaurant and let us into a private elevator and sent us to the top floor. It was the floor under the rollercoaster and free fall drop. This floor had been converted into a beautiful, very private dining room. There were three layers and each booth had such high sides that you couldn't look into other booths, but you could look out onto the city and the three levels all slowly rotated so you had a full view of the city. The ceiling was dark and romantic looking with the stars and shadows of clouds and a moon over our heads.

"You're right. It's under the stars; yet at this height I feel like I could touch the real stars."

"It's also very beautiful and romantic; the perfect place to take a beautiful lady to."

Just then, what appeared to have been a black wall opened up and a booth was there plus a tuxedoed waiter with a dozen roses. He handed them to me and said, "For our beautiful guest." The waiter stepped to the side allowing Edward and I to sit down in our booth.

The waiter stepped on a ledge in our booth as we continued to move and asked, "What can I bring you to drink?"

I said, "Edward, would you select us some white wine? And could I have a glass of water please?"

Edward said, "Could we have a bottle of Twilight Chardonnay and I would like water as well."

The waiter said, "Okay, I'll deliver it on the next pass," as he stepped off the platform and left us to ourselves.

I leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome; but back to my comment in the limo, I love the dress where did you get it?"

"At a store called JoAnn's."

"Well JoAnn's has very good taste and so do you. Are you one of those people who hates tags and cuts them out because I didn't feel any earlier when I was rubbing your back?"

"No Edward, JoAnn's is a material store; I made the dress."

"Bella, it's beautiful. You did a wonderful job."

At that time, our drinks, appetizers and salad showed up. We started on the potato skins first; they were hot and delicious. As we started on our salads, the waiter came by and asked what we wanted for our main course. I selected baked pork chops and red potatoes. Edward selected roast beef and a baked potato. We continued with our salad and Edward said, "What other talents are you hiding from me? You sing fantastically though you claim you never knew and you sew like a professional."

"I can juggle four plates and three bowls and I'm also an exotic dancer every other weekend."

"Oh stop it, or I'll make you prove it."

"Well, then the only other talent I've been told I have," as I leaned in next to him.

"Yes," he said. I started kissing him and he pulled me into his lap. As he did, I stopped the kiss briefly and said, "I can make men melt with my kisses. Tell me, is that true?"

He then continued the kiss. As he ended it this time, he said, "Yes, you have three talents, but let's keep this third one to ourselves."

We then quietly finished our salads and sat there holding each other's hands. Then as our dinners arrived, the waiter asked if he could bring us anything else for now. I asked if I could have a strawberry margarita. Edward said, "Make it two."

"Not a problem , you'll have them on the next pass." Actually we got them at the halfway point.

As I picked up my drink, Edward stopped me and said, "I want to make a toast first. To a beautiful sight, to the woman who has opened up my heart and soul with her beauty, wisdom, and charm and a wonderful smile." He touched his glass to mine and smiled. We both then took drinks out of our glasses. After we had one drink, Edward said, "We have to try something. For the one day in the future when we get married, we have to try the champagne toast drink."

I blushed a lot; but we did and succeeded. I looked up at him and said, "Now this doesn't mean I will marry you this weekend."

"Oh, but that was on our agenda for tomorrow."

"I guess we'll have to just do something else. Well, what are the plans for tomorrow? What should I wear or do I need?"

"I'm glad you brought that up. Wear shorts and a swimsuit and pack your clothes and whatever you need to get ready for tomorrow night."

Then we were interrupted by the waiter and asked, "What would you like for dessert?"

There was no thinking twice, we both spoke at the same time, saying, "Strawberry shortcake."

"Perfect choice, strawberries are in prime season right now."

Once we were alone again, I asked, "What time are we leaving for our water plans?"

"How about 10am? We're going out to Lake Mead for the day. We'll head back for our show at about 7 pm at night. We can spend the day and evening on the lake. The crew of the boat will make us dinner. You'll have to promise that you won't leave your room when you are done getting ready until I come and get you though because I want it to be a surprise. After dinner and we get back to the marina. We'll head straight for the show. However, for tonight, let me pay the dinner so that we can head out."

At Caesar's Palace, the driver lowered the window and said, "Just come out through the main entrance, and I'll be waiting for you after the show."

"Thanks," Edward said.

As a bellman opened the door, I stepped out first then Edward did. We were halfway to the door when someone recognized Edward, screamed his name and came running at us. That started a mob scene and I was pushed away from him. The bellman who met us at the car took my arm and got me inside. A manager took over and said, "Come with Ms. Swan and we'll get Mr. Cullen back to you."

"Fine," and the bellman went back outside with about four more gentlemen plus two security guards. The manager took me to an office and got me a drink of water. I was scared about being shoved but I was really worried about Edward. The manager quietly left me there alone so that he could get Edward back to me. I sat there for about fifteen minutes before Edward was whisked inside by two security guards. I gave him my water so he could have a drink. At the same time, we both said, "Are you okay?"

Edward said, "Yes I'm fine; but I saw how you were pushed. Are you okay did you fall?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The bellman got me and walked me inside."

"Well, let's go to the magic show." We left the office holding hands and the manager and two security guards led us down to our seats. We were at one of the front row tables.

"Thank you," we both said.

The manager said, "At the end of the show, we will take you out through the back. Don't worry, we'll have your car waiting for you."

A hostess came up and asked if we wanted anything to drink. "Yes, I'd like a Strawberry Margarita."

Edward said, "A margarita on the rocks please."

We both settled into our booth and Edward pulled me into his arms. As the host was starting to introduce the act, Edward leaned over and kissed me and said, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Edward don't worry, it was bound to happen at some point."

"I know I just hoped it would take longer."

Our drinks arrived with a fresh fruit and cheese tray. The magic was fantastic and the lights and effects made it even better. At the end of the show, the security guards and manager came back while the lights were down and swept us backstage and out a back door to our waiting limo. "Thank you very much for your assistance this evening," I said as I slipped into the limo.

Edward said, "Thank you. And thank you for protecting my date."

In the limo, Edward looked at me and said, "Do you know what I've wanted to do all night?"

"What's that?" He pulled me across his lap and started kissing me. He moved to my neck and ears. With his attack on my neck and ears, I started wiggling in his lap. Edward moved back to my mouth and lips. A few moments later, our tongues were entangled in a dance of their own. After a few minutes, we both came up for air and smiled at each other.

Edward said, "I love to kiss you and I love the way you respond to my kisses."

I just smiled and pulled his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt. When I was down to his waist, I brought my hands back up to his chest. I started kissing him and let my hands explore his chest. At some point, he lifted me up and scooted me around where I was laying on the seat and he was on top of me. I looked up at him and smiled saying, "You make this too easy and I feel very safe in your arms. Maybe, we should get ourselves back together because we should be back to the MGM soon."

"Alright, but only if you button my shirt back up. I love the feel of your hands on my skin."

"Okay," and a blush grew back over my face again. I buttoned up his shirt very slowly then I picked up his tie and jacket handing them to him and said, "You can do the rest."

"You know when we get back upstairs, I'm going to start this all over again," Edward said.

"Really," I said. "But what if I just want to go to sleep."

"Oh, I'm not worried as long as I start kissing you, you won't want to go to bed."

I could see his smug face and smile even in the dark of the limousine ride. As we got back to the hotel, the driver let us out. We went inside and took the elevator back up to our room. Once inside the room, I made a dash for my bedroom door. But before I could get the door closed, Edward had his weight on the door keeping it open. However, he pushed once and I held on; but on his second try, I gave in. I let go of the door and he fell into the room. This time I escaped into his bedroom and I got his door locked. "Let me in or I'll get you," Edward balked at me as he knocked on the door.

"I don't think so. I think I'll sleep in here tonight."

"Fine, but when I catch you, you'll pay."

"I think I'll sleep in one of your t-shirts tonight, too. See you in the morning Edward." There was silence out in the other room.

So I started to unzip my dress to get ready for bed, I had slipped out of the dress and bra. I had one of his t-shirts half over me when arms scooped me off the ground and carried me over to the bed as the t-shirt thankfully finished falling over me. "I told you I would get you."

"How?" I choked out as Edward let me stand back on my feet at the foot of his bed.

"I left my patio door unlocked and I came in that way. I must say you look good enough to eat in my t-shirt. But I'll settle for this," and he pushed me so I fell backwards onto the bed when my knees hit the back of the bed. He then climbed onto the bed where he sat on his knees, straddling me.

"Hey let me up," I said as I kicked with my feet behind him.

"No way, I said I was going to get even and I am. But first I'm going to get more comfortable." He undid his belt buckle and pulled his belt off. He then undid his shirt buttons and took his shirt off. "There now, I'm more comfortable." Edward leaned down onto his elbows and started kissing me gently all over my face and neck. He moved to my ears next. My hands moved up to his chest and began my own exploration. He brought his hand down and started working his way up under his t-shirt. He continued kissing, he rolled over to lay next to me and then continued his exploration under my t-shirt. When he reached my breasts, he took turns with each of them. He would massage, pinch and fondle each of them. Then with a sudden swiftness, he was back on top of me with his shirt was pushed all the way up and he leaned over them suckling them with the utmost gentleness while his hand fondled the other one. He then would nip one breast and move to the other. My body responded by arching my back and chest to try and get closer to him. Edward moved his mouth back up to mine and recaptured my lips and tongue in another game of tag. As we were kissing, Edward wrapped his arms around me. The next thing I knew, I was laying on top of Edward. As I looked down at his face with a little bit of surprise on my face, Edward stopped the kiss and said, "Have I gone too far?"

I leaned down and started the kiss all over again. His hands started exploring my backside. When he got down to my ass, he massaged it. Whenever our kiss went deep, he squeezed my ass some more holding us very close together. When we came up for air this time, I took a deep breath and laid my head on his chest. Edward put his arms around me and held me very protectively but said, "I told you I would get even. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did." With that I slid to one side of his body, laid my pillow on his chest and laid my head back down there.

I sighed in complete contentment.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and asked, "Can I ask a question now? Is this as far as you have gone with any man before?"

I looked down at him and said, "Basically yes. I think at one point a man may have gotten his hand under my panties."

Edward put his arms around me even tighter. "Well, I think I'm going to keep my hands out of your panties for right now. We'll see if e can wait until our wedding night for that."

As I heard those words, I started to tense up, Edward must have felt me tense. I said, "Please let go of me. I want to go back to my room; this is all so confusing to me. I don't want to think about that or feel like this."

Edward sat up and quickly pulled me to sit next to him. He sat us so we were looking at each other face to face. "Look at me, Bella. I'm going to tell you something whether you like it or not. I know what I said is scary. It scares me too. I've never felt like this before. Your smile swept me off my feet that day I came into the airport. Your kindness and gentleness touched my heart. I know in the last six weeks we haven't gone out on dates every night or every other night. But the time, we have spent together has been marvelous. Whenever I leave you, I look forward to when I'll get to see you again. Whether you admit it or not, you're very beautiful to me. I want to tell you I'm falling in love with you and I'm going to marry you. Yes it will be when the time is right so please relax."

As he said that I brought my hand up to his mouth to silence him. "It's my turn. I have feelings running through me that I have never felt before; but I don't know these I've never felt them before. They scare me; they excite me. They make me happy because I love being with you and sad because I don't like the distance and time between us. Now if you could tell me that it is my body's way of telling me I am falling in love with you, I might believe you; but you can't. The feelings that you stir inside of me while you kiss me or as you touch my body are incredible. I love what it does to me. The feelings tingle and sizzle and go so deep. But then I say I've only known you for a month. So maybe I've finally grown up and what I'm experiencing is lust. I also told myself that if you made the first move to contact me I'd go forward and see what this path of my life has to offer. You know whatever you asked me to do, I would. You have that all consuming power over me. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go back to my own bed."

As I went to roll off the bed, Edward put his arm around me and said, "I'm not letting you leave yet. I would really like it if you would stay here in my bed. I promise if your virtue is at stake I'll ask you to leave. But I want you to lay down next to me, I'll put the lights back on low and we can talk okay?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

We got comfortable with me laying my pillow and head back on Edward's chest. Edward said, "Would you consider moving to LA with me at the end of June when I come back from my European tour?"

"If I could find a job there and a place to live, but I'm not living with you. I'm not ready for that yet."

"I can accept that."

"But I don't want to go there and rent cars or work retail either. Actually, I have an idea; but I can't check on it until tomorrow though."

We then laid together in bed and Edward gently ran his hand up and down my arms and then he said, "Bella, any man in his right mind could not just lay here next to you wearing one of my t-shirts in his bed; but here I am and I couldn't be happier. I'll tell you one more thing and after that you'll have the choice to stay or leave."

"Yes."

"Our wedding night will be the most wonderful night of our lives. And I promise that your dream image from our first California weekend together will be replaced with an even better dream." I started to roll as if to get out of bed; but Edward said, "Please don't go."

I looked back down to him and smiled, "I'm not; I just wanted to see what you would say. Please just hold me close while I go to sleep."

So we shared one pillow and he melded his body right around mine. He picked up his head, kissed my cheek and said, "Goodnight Beautiful, sweet dreams."

We laid there and talked quietly as I slowly drifted off to sleep. When morning came, I heard Edward talking, but no one responding. My mind decided that he was on the phone. The next thing I knew there was silence and Edward crawled back into bed with me. Once he was cuddled back up next to me, I asked, "So who were you talking to on the phone? Is she my replacement?"

"No sweetheart, I found you a job in LA and a place to live with just two phone calls."

"How did you do that?"

"I called my sister the fashion designer. She wants you to come to work for her sewing and suggesting improvements on her designs. I told her about your dress and she was impressed. Then I called my mom and she said that their condo in Beverly Hills could be used as your home until you decide what you are going to do."

"You have to be kidding; but that is wonderful. It's perfect if it's a real and true job offer."

"Well, if you don't want my sister's you could always accept Emmett's."

"No way in hell."

"How long do I have before we leave for the lake?"

"About 90 minutes. Is that enough time for you?"

"Do we still have any bagels from yesterday?"

"No, but I'll order us something. What would you like?"

"How about strawberry waffles?"

"That sounds great. I'll go take a shower and start packing, just let me know when breakfast is here." So I headed for my shower and quickly showered, shaved, and washed my hair. I got out of the shower and put a robe on while I found shorts and my bathing suit. When I found my suit, I also pulled out my undergarments for my dress that night. I was on my way back to the bathroom when I heard Edward yell breakfast was there.

I went out with my robe on; we sat down and devoured our breakfast. Edward finished first and said, "I'm going to shower and pack." I went and put on my suit. It was a two piece. The top tied around my neck and around to the back under the breast line. The bottom was a boy's leg cut. There was a cute wrap around skirt that wrapped around plus a halter style top. I then fixed my bangs and put my hair in a French braid. I put my under things into my garment bag, got my makeup and hair stuff.

I then went and yelled, "Do I need soap, shampoo or towels for tonight too?"

"Towels no, whatever soap to clean yourself and hair you may want to bring."

"Great I'll be ready in less than 15 minutes."

"Great, I'll call and have the helicopter ready."

"Wait you want me to ride a helicopter out to the lake."

"Yeah, let me guess, you've never been on one."

"No, I've never been in one."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. I'll kiss you the whole time. Now go finish packing okay?"

I went and got my shoes, body wash, and shampoo. I brought my bag out and had just set it on the couch when the doorbell rang. Edward came out with his bag and opened the door. "Mr. Masen, your helicopter is on the roof waiting for you. Ms. Swan, if you'll show me where your bag is, I'll get you folks up to the elevator and helicopter." The bellboy loaded our bags into the front.

We climbed aboard the helicopter and put on headphones. Edward looked at me and leaned over and kissed me. "You'll be okay. Here chew on some gum. You can talk to me through the headset," and with that the helicopter lifted off. As we lifted off, I looked out the window at the strip. That was an incredible sight.

After we had leveled off, the pilot came on our headphones, "Welcome Mr. Masen and Ms. Swan. Sit back and enjoy the ride, I'll have you out to the lake in about 15 minutes and I'll be waiting for you at 7:30 this evening. Just wait until you see the lights as we fly back in. How are you doing, Ms. Swan?"

"I'm fine. It's just noisier than my dad's airplane is."

"Enjoy the ride."

We landed at the lake fifteen minutes later where we were met by the resort manager. "Your speedboat is ready. Mr. Masen, you know where the boat and crew are waiting."

"Yes, thank you." He put our bags on the boat. We climbed aboard the boat and headed out onto the lake I stood next to Edward and asked, "Whose boat are we headed for?"

"An attorney that works with my dad that loves this lake. He has a 40 foot houseboat up here. You'll love it. Before we go to the boat, why don't we go out to the Rainbow Bridge? Then we can go to the boat and have lunch. After lunch, we can do whatever you want until about 5 when we'll separate to get ready for our dinner date? Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan. There is just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Please stop the boat?"

"Why?" Edward asked as he slowed down the boat.

"Because, as I undid my top, I want you to put sunscreen on my back."

"My pleasure, but you have to do the same for me."

Edward rubbed my back and legs down and then turned me around to face him and did my stomach, neck and face. I then turned around and reciprocated the favor. I saved his legs for last. I don't know where my nerves came from but when I started doing his thighs I went up under his trunks and the next thing I knew Edward was kneeling in front of me. He looked at me and said, "You're a lucky lady that we're out on the lake or I would get even with you for that little stunt. Now do you want to drive out to Rainbow Bridge or do you want me to?"

I jumped up and took the wheel and started the boat back up. "Which way to the bridge, Captain?"

Edward pointed and we were off. When we got to the bridge, we got off the boat and went exploring. After half an hour, we headed back to the boat and this time Edward took the wheel back. Once we were out of the inlet, we were on the speedboat for 10 minutes before the houseboat came into sight. Within five more minutes, our boat was being tied to a massive houseboat. Our bags were taken off the boat. A porter said, "I'll put your bags in your cabins. Your lunch will be served up on the front of the boat shortly." We went up to the patio and sat down. There was a cooler with sodas waiting. We sat down on a couple of chaise lounges and enjoyed a cold drink. The guy that welcomed us onto the boat brought us a fresh fried chicken salad. They brought out four different kinds of salad dressings to choose from. I chose ranch and Edward chose honey mustard ranch. The salad was absolutely delicious. For dessert, the chef came out with fresh strawberries and cream.

"Thank you for such a delicious lunch," I said.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan and I was wondering if pork chops, red roasted potatoes and fresh green beans would be acceptable for dinner."

"It sounds delightful. Well enjoy your dessert and I'll get to work on your dinner for tonight; I have a reputation to maintain."

Edward moved closer to me and said, "Open up." We spent the next ten minutes feeding each other strawberries.

As we finished, I said, "Hold on," and leaned over towards his face and kissed his lips. As I pulled back, I said, "You had some cream on your lips."

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"You taste delicious," and with that he wrapped his arms around me and scooped me up and took us over to one of the chaise lounges. "Now I'll show you how delicious you are. We started a dance, a dance with our tongues that drove our sensations and senses wild.

I looked up at Edward after a few minutes and said, "Well this weekend will rank up there with the first weekend when it comes to memories of a lifetime."

"It could be a lifetime of memories like this as we continue to learn about each other and fall in love."

"You know I bet you're going to make it even better tonight. Give me a hint."

"We're going to a concert tonight after we have dinner here on the boat. Of course, we'll have to take the helicopter back to town. What would you like to do this afternoon?"

"If there were jet skis that would be my choice."

"Let's go! There are two on the other side of the boat. You need to put on your life jacket."

I was up and moving very quickly; I was afraid Edward might change his mind. As I moved to the other side of the boat, I took off the skirt part of my bathing suit. Edward stopped me and said, "That bathing suit outfit is adorable. I know I met the guy who designed it; he rented a car from me when he came in on a vacation one time. He was so impressed with my service and that the car was already waiting for him that two days later I received a federal express package in the mail and it was this." I waggled my hips just a little. "See there are benefits to where I work."

"There sure are; I met you there, Beautiful. Now put on your life jacket so we can jet ski."

Within five minutes, we were flying across the lake. The skis were fun and fast. We went into a cove and parked them for a while and sat on the beach. "You know this is fun. I haven't been this relaxed for a long time except when I have been with you recently. I have an agent that would love to see me on tour for 75% of the year, the rest of the time recording a new album and my family that wants to see me in town more. My parents want to see me get married plus the girls I have dated all want something from me. But then I met you and you just want me. You get angry if I buy you a present and love when I cooked you dinner. This weekend you made me promise I wouldn't buy you anything except for food and show tickets."

"Well, I don't want to feel like you are trying to buy my love. I just want you."

"Then there is always the public; they always want a part of me. Sometimes, I wish I was just a plain ol' school teacher. But here I'm not, I'm out in the middle of nowhere with a beautiful lady and no one can put any demands on me."

As I started to get up, I said, "Last one back to the house boat is a rotten egg."

"Hey, no fair, you still have your life jacket on!"

"Too bad!" and I ran for my ski pushing it into the water.

**A/N. Please enjoy and review. Someone asked why she was nervous and anxious and pulled away. Well in my thinking, she is nervous about being with a star and she is just an average girl. On top of that, she is trying to come to terms with her roll in his life and being a virgin. **


	18. Chapter 18

_As I started to get up, I said, "Last one back to the house boat is a rotten egg."_

_"Hey, no fair, you still have your life jacket on!" _

_"Too bad!" and I ran for my ski pushing it into the water. _

Chapter 18

I went flying away on the top of the water. I heard Edward start up behind me. I came out of the cove very quickly and I headed for the houseboat which was about a mile away. I was halfway there when a motorboat crossed within 20 feet of me scaring me to death. I had no time to respond and went straight into his wake. I couldn't keep my balance anymore. On the first wake, I must've gone about five to eight feet off the water into the air. As the jet ski came back down hard on the water, I lost my balance. My hand fell off the controls; the next thing I knew the jet ski hit the next wake of the speed boat. When I was up in the air this time, I fell backwards onto my back into the water. Fortunately for me, the jet ski was carried forward before it fell back to the water. I was breathless and in shock as I came up for air after being underwater. By the time I came up for air, Edward was stopped within ten feet of me waiting for me to come up. As soon as Edward saw me, he came up to me and said, "Are you alright?"

"I think so, just a little bit winded though."

"Can you get over to the other jet ski? Actually hold on." Edward jumped in and went over and got my jet ski. He helped me climb onto the jet ski and there was definitely an ugh as I sat down. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be okay in a little bit, just a little sore."

"Well this time, wait for me," and we slowly returned to the houseboat. When we were on the boat, Edward said, "Come with me."

Our cabin steward came out and said, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Bella fell off her jet ski from about 5 feet up in the air. Will you show me where her cabin is I want to check her out?"

"Sure."

"Bella, let's get your lifejacket off." I moaned as he slid it off my back and shoulders. They put a towel around me. Edward looked at me and said, "Are you sure, you're okay?"

"I think so," I said. "I just had the wind knocked out of me."

"Well come on let's go take a look at you."

The cabin steward showed us where our two cabins were. They were across the hall from each other. As I went to walk into my cabin, I turned to Edward and said, "I'll be okay; I'm going to just go lay down for a while."

"No, I'll let you lay down, only after I see that you are okay. Now get in there."

I did. Edward said, "Now go lay down on the bed."

"But my suit."

"Well then look at me." Edward pulled the towel off and I looked at my reflection and Edward touched around my ribs looking for breaks or bruises. "Bend over and touch your toes and do a couple of jumping jacks."

I sighed, but complied and said, "Are you satisfied?"

"Yes. It's 2:30; I'll let you sleep until about 4:30. Then you can get up to get ready for our dinner date."

"Okay, that's fine."

"I believe there's a robe that you can use in that armoire over there."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes two Advil?"

"I thought you said you were alright."

I'm just… Stop it Edward; trust me okay?"

"Alright." Edward brought me Advil and water. By then, I had a robe on. I took them and laid down to go to sleep. I could feel Edward watching me even with my back to him. I rolled over and looked at him saying, "I'm fine; if you let me rest, I'll be able to prove it in a couple of hours."

"Alright," and he quietly left. I quickly fell right to sleep. 90 minutes later, I woke up and felt fine so I got up and stretched and nothing hurt. There were no bruises I guess I just got really lucky. I grabbed my journal and worked on a few more lines to a couple of different songs. Too soon I noticed that Edward would be returning to wake me, I put my journal away and laid back down and pretended to be asleep. Edward came in and sat down on the side of the bed. He touched me and said, "Wake up, Beautiful."

I grunted some. He leaned over and said, "Wake up," as he kissed my lips.

That's all it took and I started kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around him and continued kissing him. He climbed onto the bed and straddled me and we deepened the kiss. When we came up for a breath, Edward looked down at me and said, "I think you're feeling better."

"Yes, I was lucky."

"No bruises, red marks, or broken anything."

"I know, I got really lucky."

"Yes, you did. Now, humor me and lay on your stomach so I can see your back myself."

"Okay, but don't pull that robe down too far."

"I won't, scouts honor."

"Well, what do you see?"

"There is one red mark. It must've been where your life jacket belt hit your skin."

"How big is it?"

"Maybe 2 inches. Does it hurt if I touch your back?"

"No."

"Good, I pronounce you healthy enough to have our date tonight."

"Well thanks, but I think my kiss told you that earlier."

"Yes, it definitely did."

This time, I rolled back over and started kissing him. After a couple minutes, I realized Edward and I were laying there with our bare skin touching down to our waists. Edward must've felt my response in my body because he very carefully pulled the sheet and blanket back up between us and said, "That was all your fault."

"I know; but what a gentleman you are."

"I know, you can even have the bathroom first."

"It's the door to the left of mine. When you're done in the bathroom, let me know so I can take my shower. You can use the vanity in here to do your hair and makeup. Remember, don't come out until I come for you okay?"

"Alright." I went and took a bath, shaved and washed my hair.

As I came out of the bathroom with my towel on, I bumped into Edward. He smiled "I could get used to seeing you like this, now go make yourself beautiful," and he swatted my ass, as I walked by him.

"Be nice or I'll just wear my towel," and as I slipped into my room I dropped my towel out in the hall.

I heard Edward say, "You are pure Evil."

I slipped into my clothes and shoes. I put my wrap on the bed and repacked the rest of my stuff and left that bag on my bed also. I did my hair and makeup and still had time to spare. I got my journal out and worked on some more lines to songs for about 20 minutes. There was a knock at the door, "Bella, are you ready?"

"Yes just a minute." I put my journal away, grabbed my wrap and checked my reflection in the mirror. Then I opened the door, there stood Edward in a tux. He looked gorgeous and sexy. A black jacket with two buttons plus a black vest and tie. "Wow," was my response.

Edward stepped inside my room and said, "Let me see this dress. Last night was soft, flowly and sexy. Tonight you go to sexy and provocative. There's no way you made this one!"

"Yes, I did, with a little help from my mom to get the fit just right."

"Turn around and let me see the back. You are so sexy; I might not take you out tonight. I'm going to like dancing with you in this tonight. Let's go up on deck for our dinner."

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me. You look good tonight, too."

"Well, thank you," Edward said as we headed up onto the deck. When we went out onto the deck, the patio, a serving table and our dinner table had lights all around. There were candles flickering everywhere.

"Edward, it's beautiful up here." The table was set so that we could sit side by side. Edward held out my chair as I sat down, the dress slid up my lap as it should when I sat down.

Once I was seated, Edward leaned down and put his hand where the slit had fallen open on my leg. "Boy, do I like what I see right now!" and he kissed my cheek.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad to be sitting next to you, too."

With that the cabin steward brought out our salads and fresh strawberry champagne drinks. Edward toasted to me saying, "To the moon and the stars and a wonderful evening laying ahead of us."

I responded with, "To a wonderful man who is showing me the moon, stars and a whole new world."

Our drinks and salads were delicious. The cabin steward brought out our dinner. Pork chops, red potatoes, fresh green beans plus fresh rolls. "Edward, this looks delicious. Can I get some more to drink please?"

He got me more. The steward came out and asked how everything was and we said delicious.

"Would you like your dessert now or in a little while?"

Edward said, "A little while, please." Once he was gone, Edward turned to look at me. "Would my lady like to dance?"

"I suppose so; but Edward I really don't know how to dance."

"Don't worry, Beautiful; it's all in the leading."

Edward helped me up and moved to an area between the two tables. We danced very slowly and tightly together. When we were on the third song, Edward put his hand under my chin and lifted my head until he was able to lower his lips to meet mine and then gently kissed me. "You're so beautiful, what took you so long to come into my life? You know I feel so close to you already; it's almost like we've been friends all along. Bella," as he lifted my chin again, "I have fallen madly in love with you."

"Edward, I love you too, but…"

"Shh! No buts, I know this is all very new and now the issue of sex becomes even more difficult to sort out. I just want you to know that I have no intention of making love to you tonight however, I'll fool around with you. Who could resist anyone in a dress like this!" With that he silenced any possible response by kissing the breath out of me. When he came up for air, Edward said, "Shhh, don't say anything! Just enjoy the rest of our evening." After dancing to a couple more songs, Edward looked down at me and said, "We need to head back to Vegas." So we headed for the speedboat.

"Wait a minute, I'm going to freeze because I didn't think about this part of the trip."

"Well, there's a cover over the boat deck, plus I believe there is a blanket that can be used to wrap up in." As we cruised back to boat dock, I was very quiet trying to wrap my head around falling in love with Edward. Edward asked at one point, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I was just thinking about how beautiful it is out here. Especially with no one to disturb us." Ten minutes later we were in the helicopter. When we returned to Vegas, the copter landed on top of the MGM. We went down to floor two and we were met by an area manager for the hotel who took us backstage to a concert hall.

"Edward, what are we doing here?"

"There is a very private concert going to happen tonight. There are only 50 guests plus you. Your seat is right up front." Edward took the microphone from the manager and went out on stage and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome. Let me seat our last guest and we'll get this concert started."

With that I was seated and he started singing. After a few songs, he looked down at me and said to the audience, "I would like to sing my duet for you; but I need your help in convincing my friend to come up and sing it with me." By this time, he was standing next to me offering me his hand. He continued speaking when I didn't move, "Well let's cheer her on and see if we can get her up on stage with me." The audience cheered, yelled and clapped. Edward took my hand and tugged gently on my arm to get me to stand up and go with him.

The man behind me stood up and said, "Let me give you a hand," and he pulled out my chair for me. As I stood up, the look I gave Edward was to die for. He looked at his band and counted them off. They started playing and Edward started singing. When we got on stage, he picked up another microphone and handed it to me. I finished walking to center stage with him. Within 30 seconds, I looked up at him singing and came in right on cue. We sang together very well and when the song was over, the audience cheered for both of us and there may have been a whistle or two for me.

With that, Edward leaned over, hugged me, pecked my cheek and said, "I love you. Don't be too mad at me, please." I went back to my seat. After another 25 minutes, Edward said, "I would like to dedicate this last song to the new lady in my life." This song will be found on my new album. Edward started singing a very slow ballad about finding a soul mate in the sky. By the time he made it to the refrain, he was sitting next to me for the rest of the song. As it ended, he leaned over and kissed me. "I love you."

"Thank you," I said with tears in my eyes.

He took my hand and said, "Come with me." I stepped off stage with Edward. He said a final goodnight to his guests. He came back offstage and swept me into his arms and said, "You were fantastic; I love singing with you."

The manager of the hotel came over to safely return us to our room. When he arrived, he was carrying a huge bouquet of roses. "These are for you, Ms. Swan; you sing beautifully. What records do you have out? I want to buy them."

"Thank you very much, sir. I'm sorry; this is only the 3rd time I've sung on stage."

"You have to be kidding; you sing beautifully. I'd love to go to a concert of yours. I'm sorry for all the rambling; let me help get you up to the room now. We're going to take the staff elevator up; so if I can get you to follow me."

We followed him over to near the kitchen and headed up to our rooms. When we arrived back at our suite, I hugged the manager and said, "Thank you for everything you've done and for the beautiful roses, sir."

"You're very welcome."

With that he left and we went into our room, Edward followed me as I put the flowers into a vase. When I turned around he looked very sad, I said, "What's wrong, Edward?"

**A/N Yes I did it. You will have to wait until next week to see what's wrong with Edward. You could always fill in that review box with your guess and review to help fill in your time. Thanks and keep reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

_The manager of the hotel came over to safely return us to our room. When he arrived, he was carrying a huge bouquet of roses. "These are for you, Ms. Swan; you sing beautifully. What records do you have out? I want to buy them."_

_"Thank you very much, sir. I'm sorry; this is only the 3rd time I've sung on stage."_

_"You have to be kidding; you sing beautifully. I'd love to go to a concert of yours. I'm sorry for all the rambling; let me help get you up to the room now. We're going to take the staff elevator up; so if I can get you to follow me." _

_We followed him over to near the kitchen and headed up to our rooms. When we arrived back at our suite, I hugged the manager and said, "Thank you for everything you've done and for the beautiful roses, sir."_

_"You're very welcome." _

_With that he left and we went into our room, Edward followed me as I put the flowers into a vase. When I turned around he looked very sad, I said, "What's wrong, Edward?"_

Chapter 19

"I don't want you to think this whole weekend was to get you to sing with me tonight on stage."

I lifted my hand up to his lips to silence any words from his mouth. "Edward, I may have thought it for a minute or two, but that last song was beautiful and marvelous and made me cry. I love you and if you will please let me get these damn heels off, I will show you." I undid the buckles and kicked off my shoes.

When I had stepped out of my shoes, Edward was handing me a glass of champagne. "To a very sexy, beautiful and understanding young lady." He tipped his glass to mine and then we both took drinks.

"Edward, this is your manager friend's drink."

"Come here; let's go sit down. Yes the drink recipe was called into a bartender to make for us."

"You're wonderful."

"Why don't you prove it?"

"Edward, I hate to say this; but I think I'm just going to go to bed tonight. I'm emotionally drained."

"No stop, please stay here and talk to me." I sat back down with him. "First thing is that dress you made is beautiful and the workmanship is fantastic. I believe you and my sister will make even more stunning clothes than she already does. Plus the idea of having you in LA is even better. By the way, how is the passport application coming?"

"Actually, I'm just waiting for the actual passport to come in the mail. I can't believe I'm going to Europe. I've never even been out of the U.S. Where will I get to go?"

"Paris, Italy and Greece. All I remember is that you're flying into Paris and you fly home from Rome."

"Edward," I got up and walked out onto the balcony. I could hear him following me. "I feel all mixed up and I feel like if I could only get the world to stop I might be able to get off."

"Bella, I don't want it to stop. I want us to have a normal life."

"Wait a minute, let's back up to Europe. I won't be there to sing with you. Let me rephrase that, I won't sing with you."

"That's okay; but I do plan on singing to you while you are there."

"I can accept that; but don't you think people would get upset?"

"Well, I don't use the same routine in Europe. I use someone that is backstage. I have four concerts while you are there."

"Edward, I truly want to go and I'm excited about seeing Europe but."

"No buts, you're going even if I have to have you kidnapped. However, I'd like to have a willing participant. And another thing, don't tell me I can't buy you anything in Europe because I plan on it. I'm going to take you to the top of the Eiffel Tower and on Italian gondolas. So you can just get ready to be treated like the princess you are. Now I'm as scared as you are; but I'm scared about how I feel with you or without you. I am scared about my feelings with or without the need for sex. I know for you it makes it even harder for you." So with that, he stepped behind me, scooped me up and carried me to my bedroom. "Now why don't you go put on your pajamas and come join me for a drink. Please, I want to hold you while I sleep again tonight. If you don't want to kiss me or make out with me, I understand."

"But what if I want to tempt you to the edge of making love to me?"

"You could try if you'd like."

"Edward wait here; I want to show you something." I went to my bag; I had left in the bathroom and brought the box out to show him. "This is what a friend of mine gave me before I left. She said I wouldn't have the nerve to buy them myself." When he opened the box, he found condoms and started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Your virtue for right now is safe with me. I'll know we're ready to make love when you bring me the condoms. But look at me, how did it feel to be in my arms last night?"

"It felt heavenly and I loved feeling protected and loved. Well then go put your pajamas on and come get into my bed with me."

"How about this? Whoever is in bed first gets to stay in their bed." As I said that, I unzipped the zipper of my dress.

Edward said, "I'll happily lose this battle."

So I stood there with my back to Edward as I slipped the straps off my shoulders and let the dress fall to my waist. I shimmied a little and the dress fell to the ground. I was standing before him basically naked and I was again scooped up and laid on the bed. Then his jacket, shirt, vest and tie were quickly removed and as he climbed in next to me, he pulled his socks and shoes off. Edward said, "You know I'm going to kiss you until you beg me to stop."

Edward must've been kissing me for close to 20 minutes when I finally came up for air and said, "Mercy, mercy, I need a drink."

Edward smiled and said, "I'll be right back; don't go anywhere without me." When he did leave to get us a drink, I snuck out of bed and went into the bathroom. When he came back, he yelled, "Where did you go?"

I flushed the toilet and said, "I'll be right there. I have a present for you." When I came out, I had a baby blue nightgown on that had a bow tied under the bust line.

He walked up to me and said, "I love you," and handed me our drinks. "Now, hold onto them and don't drop them," and for the third time that night he scooped me up again this time I started giggling a little but I tried to hold the glasses very still. When he laid me down on the bed, he took his drink and smiled.

"Wait," I said. "It's my turn to make a toast. To the man of my dreams; who has made all my life fantasies come true, I love you." I clinked my glass to his and had a drink. "Edward, before we get out of control again, I just want to let you know that you're right. I'm not ready to make love to you."

"Good, now that is out of the way, get comfortable because I just want to snuggle up to you and go to sleep." So I laid down on my side and he snuggled up right against me and put his arms around me. Within minutes, I must've fallen asleep.

When I awoke, I looked at the clock, it was only six so I tried to go back to sleep. At 6:30, I got up, pulled on my robe and found my journal. I went out onto the patio and added another two verses, plus a couple of lines to another song I was working on. At some point I heard Edward calling me, I closed up my journal and went back inside to my room.

"Edward, I'm in my bedroom; I was out on the patio."

When he came back into my room, he lifted me up and gave me a delicious good morning kiss. "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Well, good morning to you. What time did you get up?"

"Well I woke up at 6:00 and gave up at 6:30. What time is it now?"

"It's 7:45. I'm going to take a shower; I suggest that you do too. When we are both ready, we can go get some breakfast wherever you want."

"I will go get ready; but you'll have to decide where we are going to eat. All I have to say is that I want some choices for breakfast, lots of them. "

"Pick a buffet at any hotel and we'll go there."

"Alright, you have half an hour. If you put on a dress, we can go to church afterwards."

"Great."

In 25 minutes, I was in the living room waiting for him. Edward came out a few minutes later. "Come on Beautiful. Let's go; we're going to try to do this without being recognized. We're going across the street to New York, New York. We got off the elevator and headed through the casino out the front door. We walked over to New York, New York and made our way to the buffet dining area. I again ordered and paid. We headed for a corner table, ordered our drinks, then went and stuffed ourselves. Actually, I think we literally made pigs of ourselves.

Once we had finished, I looked at Edward and said, "I don't think I can move."

"I know a way to remedy that."

"How?" and he pulled me out of my seat. "Let's start walking." We walked out and called a cab and went to church. Then another cab took us back to the strip. When we had been walking for 45 minutes, I said, "Hey, I need a drink." So we stopped and got a drink, "Thank you, I feel better now."

"You'll feel even better after we walk all the way back."

"Oh, you're cruel."

"I'll make you a deal. We'll walk back, but stop at a few of the casinos to rest on the way back."

So we did, the trip back took a couple of hours as we walked and talked and learned more about each other. Plus I won fifty dollars on the dollar slots and Edward won 200 on a poker machine and we shared plenty of kisses. "Let's get back to our room to pack so we can get back to the jet on time."

"Okay."

When we met in the living room, Edward called the redcap. He quickly came and took us down to a waiting limo. Edward said, "I'll be right back." He went in and talked to the manager. When he came out, the driver opened the door and let him in. "Come here, Beautiful," Edward said. He pulled me into his arms and started kissing me. "I do have one request. Can I take the two dresses with me to show my sister?"

"I suppose, but please be careful with them."

"You know, I will. Now where were we? I only have 2 or 2.5 hours left with you. I want to take full advantage of the rest of my time."

He did and when the car stopped, we were still kissing until we heard a tap on the glass. Edward lowered the window and said, "Give me five minutes."

"Okay, I'll just get your bags on the jet for you."

"Great," and the window went back up.

Edward looked down at me and smiled as I smiled back I said, "You're evil; but I'm also a very good kisser from what I have been told since I felt something prodding into me for half the ride here."

With that he scooped me up a bit and dropped me to the floor of the limo. As I came up onto my knees, I leaned into him and said, "Someday, I'll get even."

"Oh we'll see about that. Are you ready to get on the jet and go back to Phoenix?"

"Yes," I said. Edward opened the door and got out first and as he did, his butt swung around in front of my face so I pinched his butt and he yelled. He turned around to offer me his hand.

I smiled and said, "I told you I would get even." As he took my hand as I stepped out of the limo. "There's our jet and the pilots are checking her out." We took our seats onboard the jet. Edward was getting us a couple of drinks when the pilot and co-pilot came aboard. They said, "Hi! How was your weekend?"

I said, "Great and did you enjoy your weekend?"

"Yes, we loved our stay thanks to our boss. We're going to get prepared for takeoff and we should be up in the air in about 20 minutes."

Edward handed me my drink and he sat down next to me. We were up in the air flying when Edward looked at me and said, "In all seriousness, I want you to think about moving to LA with me, you can work with my sister or find something else to do."

"Edward, I'll think about it; but if I do move there, it'll be on a trial basis only. I'm not ready to give up my roots yet."

"That's fine but "when" you come, you have to give it at least 3 to 6 months so that it feels like you've actually lived there."

"Well, that's only fair. I think Avis will let me take a leave of absence for up to six months."

"Great, now the other subject I have waited until now to breach with you is singing, once again you sang beautifully up on stage. Why won't you give it a chance?"

"I don't know, the idea of possibly being a one hit wonder or failing completely or being to successful. I like being level headed and not getting all wrapped up in the wealth. When was the last time you worried about finding the cheapest car rental or cheapest airfare. I may have gotten myself into financial trouble when I moved out but you know I was able to fix the problem. But if I do that with the kind of money Emmett is talking about, I may never recover. I am also afraid of all the news stories about the abuse of drugs and alcohol that goes on in the entertainment industry. But you are right, each time I get up on stage, I do like it. However, I am afraid it may be just a fluke."

"Well I don't think so and one day I hope you'll want to be up on stage with me."

"Well, we'll see."

"You're right we'll see."

After that I started looking out the window, "Seeing you do that, I wanted to let you know I am flying you to and from Europe on the Concorde so you can have more time with me. But I need to know do you want a window or an aisle seat."

"An aisle seat is fine."

"You should receive the tickets next week then."

"Okay."

When we landed in Phoenix, I stood up to start to get my stuff together. Edward asked, "Can I just take your garment bag or do you have stuff in it you need to get out?"

"No that's fine, you can just take the bag. I got my large duffel and backpack and headed off the plane."

The copilot came out and said, "We'll see you in England. Once you exit customs, I'll meet you and then you can get back onto this jet and we'll head for Paris."

"See ya then."

I started to walk off the plane; Edward followed me down onto the tarmac. Edward took my bags from me, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm just sad and I guess I don't want to say goodbye."

"Beautiful, you know you don't have to leave. We could go pack your stuff and you could come to LA now."

"No I can't do that either, it's too soon. Just please walk me to my car and kiss me goodbye."

"I'll see you in Europe in 4 weeks."

So that's what we did, his kiss goodbye was amazing. He smiled at me as he backed away. "It'll be okay, as long as you remember that I will call you and you'll remember how much I love you plus how much you love me. We separated two weekends before and we can do it again. I know this weekend was more intense than the other two now that our feelings have been spoken. But I'll call you tonight, I promise." This time he kissed me for so long and hard my legs started to give way I felt Edward take tighter hold of me to keep me from slipping away. After what had to have been 10 minutes, he eased me to the ground. He turned and opened my car door. "Now get in, Beautiful and I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Good bye."

"Now put the key in the car and turn it on and back out of here."

"Okay, I love you."

"Well, if you do then think about moving to LA."

"I will."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

With that, I backed my car out and was gone. I went back to my apartment and dug into cleaning my apartment and laundry. By seven, the apartment looked beautiful. I sat down to have a bowl of soup when the phone rang.

I picked it up and said, "Hello Edward."

"Nope, it's Rose."

"Man, I guess I should've been careful answering the phone."

"Well, spill it, tell me about your weekend."

"Well, first, did Kathy enjoy the executive terminal or have any problems?"

"No she loved it, just not the hours. Now, talk."

So I shared my weekend with Rose. "Rose, it was true romance. He was a perfect gentleman, except when I didn't want him to be. But before you ask, no, the condoms didn't get used. However, we did sleep in the same bed, two of the three nights."

"What did he say about the dresses?"

"He loved them. He took them home to show his sister who is a fashion designer. She has offered me a job in LA and Edward wants me to move to LA. I told him I would consider it and if I did, it would be for a trial basis at first. He said that was fine as long as my trial was 3 to 6 months."

"What did you tell him and what are you going to do?"

"I told him I would think about it and that's what I'm going to do. Well, talk to me at work tomorrow. I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed."

I had just gotten comfortable when the phone rang again. I picked up the phone and said, "Who is it this time?"

"Fine, I'll just call back later then."

"Oh, no, you don't. I can talk to you and soak up the bubbles at the same time."

"Well, how are you doing tonight?"

"Better, I came home, cleaned and did laundry for three hours. Rose called while I was eating my dinner and I had to fill her in on the weekend details. Then you found me in the bath tub."

"I wish I'd really found you in the bath tub."

"I thought you would've called sooner."

"I had planned to, but when I got to my parents house, my sisters were there so I had to tell them what we did but I also don't kiss and tell. I did show them the dresses. All my sisters love your dresses. My fashion designer sister wants you out here tomorrow so you can start to work with her. On Tuesday, you'll receive a couple of her designs plus your dresses back. She wants your opinions on the two designs plus color, pattern and material style to use. She plans on calling you Tuesday and then again on Wednesday to see what you think. The package is coming to you at the airport. She likes how you changed the original pattern to make it more unique and she loved your choice of material. Well let me let you finish your bath and I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay, goodnight. Thank you again."

"You're welcome; good night. I love you."

I hung up the phone and finished getting ready for bed. Once I was in bed, I called my parents house and filled my mom in on my wonderful weekend. During the week, I had impressed his fashion design sister so much with my ideas that she was begging me to move to LA now. Edward was calling me from his European tour.

On Thursday night, Stella called me.

"Hi, Stella."

"What are you doing this Saturday and next weekend?"

"Nothing, just relaxing. Why?"

I need a brunette for a hair show in Los Angeles. The lady I was going to use has broken her leg and cannot travel with me. "

"Stella what kind of hair show and what would I have to do?"

"This weekend you would come in for a quick trim and I want to throw in a couple of reddish highlights. I have been asked to do a demo on the different various braids that I do. As you know, your hair is perfect for them."

"Yes, I know, you love doing all kinds of crazy braids in my hair."

"Well, will you go with me?"

"Maybe, what would our schedule be?"

"Fly over Friday night after work. Saturday all day at the hair show until probably 7pm. A late dinner and then on Sunday, we can fly home in the afternoon. So will you go?"

"You really want me to go."

"Yes."

"Okay, what time do you want me at the salon on Saturday?"

"3 pm."

"See you then. Bye, Stella."

That Saturday, Stella added the subtle reddish brown highlights into my hair. I had to admit when I got home and I looked in the mirror again, they really did pop.

During the week, I would talk to Edward. It was a little more difficult with him in Europe; but somehow we made it work.

Stella met me at the airport the following Friday. She traveled with a lot of hair supplies. I had a carry on and a second suitcase with a couple dresses and a pair of jeans in it. We were flying into Long Beach and staying in Huntington Beach. The hair show was at the Long Beach Convention Center. Stella had a cab take us to our hotel. She checked us both into out rooms. We got to our side by side doors; I asked, "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach with me?"

"Sorry, Bella. Go explore on your own; I want to go through in my head and make sure I have everything ready for tomorrow. But tomorrow night when we are done, if you want to go for a walk then I will. Okay?"

"Deal."

"When you get back, you should take a nice bath in your room. It will help with all the sitting around tomorrow."

"Yes, boss." I put my bag in my room and headed for the beach. I had a great walk and headed back to the hotel. I followed Stella's advice and enjoyed the bath with music playing around me. Around 11, I finally fell asleep. At 8, someone was knocking on my door. I got up slipping on my robe. I looked through the peep hole and it was Stella. I opened the door and Stella was there as well as Edward.

"What's going on?"

Stella stepped forward and guided me back into my room. Edward quickly followed and closed the door. Stella got me sitting on the couch and then said, "A gentleman called me early last week and asked me to do your hair for the Grammy's even though you didn't want to go."

I looked at both of them in shock. When my voice came back to me, I looked at Edward and said, "You orchestrated all this."

"Guilty, will you please go with me? I didn't want to do this without you."

"This isn't a setup to get me to sing with you."

"No, I want you on my arm."

"What about hair, makeup, dress and anything else?"

"Obviously, your hair and makeup will be done by your favorite hair stylist. Your nails will be done by her husband."

I screamed, "Jon's here. Edward, he is so funny. Have you met him?"

"Yes, this morning when I got here. You're right he is hysterical."

"Someone say my name," and Jon walked in.

"Yes, me," I said.

Jon said, "So are you going to do this?"

"As long as you keep me laughing and relaxed." I walked back over to Edward and said, "Dress, shoes and accessories?"

"My sister will be here in 90 minutes with them. Your dresses got you a job but they also got me a date for the Grammys with her own custom made Alice dress. How about we let these two have their own breakfast together and we can as well? Everyone will reconvene here in an hour."

Stella said, "Goodbye Bella. See you in a little bit," and the two of them were gone.

"Bella, do you mind if we order room service? I'm starving and have no idea what time zone I'm on."

"Go ahead, I'll just take French toast." Edward placed the order and then he came and pulled me into his arms. He leaned over and captured my lips. When we pulled back, I looked into his eyes and said, "That was really sneaky of you."

"Would you have ever agreed in any other way."

"No."

"That's why I did what I did."

"When did you get in?"

"At midnight."

Soon we sat down to breakfast. We enjoyed talking and Edward drank a Pepsi to help him wake up. We were enjoying the view on our patio when we heard a knock on the door. I went and got the door. Stella and Jon brought in all their supplies and started setting up over by the bar. Stella said, "Bella go shower and put on jeans and a button up shirt."

"Try again, Stella. I didn't pack one."

Stella turned to Edward and said, "Give Bella your shirt."

Edward smiled and said, "Done." He continued that crooked smile at me as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Jon said, "Hurry up, Edward. You're about to make your poor girlfriend combust and I for one don't need to see that."

I blushed as Edward handed me his shirt. I quickly took it and headed for the shower. All too soon, I was in a bar stool being pampered. Jon was working on my nails when there was another knock at the door. Edward let in Alice. She was so excited. Alice was followed by Jasper carrying even more packages. Alice started shouting out orders, "Jasper get the dress out of the bag and hang it over the door frame between the sitting room and the bedroom. I'm going to lay the other things on your bed. Edward your tux is in this bag. Go hang it up in your room."

I finally said, "Breath, Alice. Stella, I'm sorry, I think this pixie has even more energy than you."

Everyone laughed until Alice, said, "Move people."

Stella said, "Alice, let's see this dress. I need to decide on how I am going to do Bella's hair."

Jasper made a grand display of pulling down the zipper of the bag and pulling out the dress. The dress was midnight blue and the straps that hooked at my neck were covered in sparkling crystals. It was ruched on a slight angle at the breasts with a small sweetheart neckline. Again more ruching until it hit my hips and flared out. Across the top of the breast line around to the back were more crystals. and the back tied like a corset instead of zipping up. It was gorgeous.

I breathed a sigh of relief and Edward had just come back. "Yes beautiful. What is it?"

"Thank God, the dress has straps. I was afraid I might have a wardrobe malfunction."

Alice said, "I wouldn't do that to you, your first time out. Stella, what are you thinking?"

"Hair down and curled in the back. Sides pulled back in small sections twisted and hidden into the curls."

"Sounds perfect."

"Alice how did you get all those crystals on the dress? The workmanship is stunning and they are so shiny."

"Bella, each one was hand sewn on and they are diamonds just so you know. You also have earrings and a bracelet to go with it."

"That's it. I'm outta here."

Everyone surrounded me and said, "No."

Edward got through to me and said, "You'll be fine and you are just going to pretend they are cubic zirconium. I will tell you we are only borrowing the diamonds. Alice has to return every last one of them on Tuesday."

"Oh. Thank God."

"Do you need anything right now?"

"Just a soda to calm my nerves."

"Got it."

Soon I was sipping on a Pepsi. Jon was letting one hand dry and working on the other. Stella has having a blast with my hair. Jon soon was making my toes just as perfect as my finger nails.

He did them both as a French Manicure with a very narrow line of blue right before the white started of the French.

Stella then let my hair settle in she said. We all sat down to lunch together in the suite. After lunch, I was allowed to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I returned to the bar stool and Stella started on my makeup. Stella went back to my hair and got the sides twisted in and hidden how she wanted them. One of the bobby pins was poking me; but she quickly remedied that. At two, Stella helped me helped me slip into the dress and caused us both to giggle as she called me Million Dollar Baby. Then we ran our hands over the diamonds. I slipped on the sandals that Alice had brought to go with the dress. Alice banged on the door; get out here you two or I'm coming in.

I walked out into the living room even though I hadn't seen myself in the mirror yet. Edward said, "Selene."

I smiled remembering my Greek Mythology.

Alice smacked him and said, "That's Bella, you jackass."

I smiled at Alice and said, "My boyfriend just called me the moon goddess, Selene. I need to see me in a mirror." Edward took my arm and led me into my bathroom. I turned and looked in the mirror and simply stared.

Edward kissed my lips gently and said, " Beautiful, Bella. That is what I see every day."

Edward took me back out to everyone. "Alice and Stella, finish getting Bella ready. I need to go change and the car will be downstairs in forty-five minutes."

Edward returned in thirty minutes. He escorted me downstairs and into the waiting limousine. When we were close to getting out at the Staple Center, Edward asked, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Will you protect me?"

"On my honor, I will."

"Then, yes, I'm okay with this."

In five minutes, Edward was out of the limousine. He turned and offered me his hand. I stepped out of the limousine putting my hand in his. He pulled me in close and we walked the red carpet together. Edward steered us clear of the press for tonight. Inside we found our seats and we were sitting with his parents. Emmett was sitting behind us with a beautiful red head. Later, I learned her name was Tanya. Edward performed for everyone that night and won best male vocalist. As they announced the nominees for best album, Edward was up for that one as well. I just held his hand and when I heard his name. I was so excited inside. I looked at him and he quickly kissed me, whispered, "I love you." Then he was gone as he headed back up on stage. Edward thanked his family, friends, and record company. He then said, " I would like to thank Selene for being her with me tonight and I'll give you the moon, if you'll let me." I smiled knowing how he protected me with that name. Elizabeth, Edward Sr., Masen and Myself headed out to the after parties. Around 1 am, his parents told us goodnight. Then we hung out with Emmett and Tanya until 3am when I whispered to Edward, "I'm exhausted."

He smiled and said, "Selene, let's get you to the limousine and to bed." He tapped Emmett's shoulder and said, "We're done, man."

"Night, Masen. Selene, are you sure I can't convince you to sign a record deal with me tonight."

"Good night, Emmett."

An hour later at 4 am, I fell into bed. Edward had to help me get comfortable into a t-shirt for bed. It was actually Edward's. As I helped him get undressed, I stole his t-shirt from under his tux.

The next day, we slept until 10 am. I called Stella and said, "Do we really have a flight at two?"

F

"No, seven."

"Good, you two get dressed. We are all going to church with Edward's family and then to their picnic."

"How long?"

"Forty-Five minutes."

We all met up at church and had a picnic at 1. We stayed playing at the beach until 4. Edward then drove the three of us to the airport.

To keep Edward and I's privacy, I kissed him goodbye in the car. As I got out, he said, "Call me when you get home."

"I will. When do you head back to Europe?"

"At midnight. I love you."

"I love you," and Jon and Stella pulled me away.

On Monday after the Grammies, I went in and talked to the city manager about a leave of absence. I asked multiple questions including what he would do with the executive center and how he would replace me. The city manager said he would hold my position for 3 months so that I could make up my mind if I decided to leave. I would want your input on who to put in this spot. You would need to write up a list of all your regulars and any special requests that they have. "Well, I'll let you know after I come back from vacation."

"Okay, then how long would you be here?"

"Another three weeks tops."

"That's fair. Well, enjoy your vacation to Europe."

"I hope I will."

I was so thankful that the press hadn't figured out who I was. I liked working at Avis and wanted to continue until I decided if I wanted to go to LA. I went home and talked to Rose on the phone and then my mom. I was in bed asleep when the phone rang again. "Hello," I said very tired.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful," I heard on the other end.

"Edward, what time is it? Oh man, it's after 1 am here what do you want?"

"I'm sorry; but I promised to call you every day and I never had time to, so I called now and screwed up time zone differences somewhere because I only thought it was 10pm. I'll call you tonight before I start my show; I love you, Beautiful."

"Sweet dreams yourself."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I quickly fell back to sleep. I packed my casual clothes into my rolling bag plus a few simple dresses and neutral shoes that I could wear with any elegant or casual dresses. I put my books and my journals into my backpack plus my purse went into the backpack also. Between Rose and Kathy they were going to cover for my vacation. Edward called me every night to see how I was doing. By the day before I was leaving for Europe, I had finished about six or seven songs. My plan was to finally show them to Edward. I also planned on showing them to Emmett and make plans to record a couple for him; but he was going to have to keep it a secret because I wanted to surprise Edward with it. Edward had explained to me all that was involved with customs. So after a long goodbye with my mom, I got on a plane and went to New York where I got on the Concorde. I went through customs easily thanks to Edward telling me to stay cool and pack simple. Once I exited customs, the pilot and co-pilot were waiting for me.

"How was the trip?"

"Very easy, but I'm tired, very tired."

"Well, here let me take your bags and we'll get you on board the plane. You can sleep for ninety minutes or so. Once we land in Paris, we'll go back through customs and a limo driver will be waiting to take us to our hotel."

"Sounds simple enough. I'm definitely glad to be with familiar faces now." Once the plane was up in the air, I slept all the way to Paris and the co-pilot woke me up. I got up and we all went through customs easily. After exiting customs, a limo driver was holding a sign with our names on it. We walked out to a waiting limo. As I got in, I heard a voice say, "Hello, Beautiful."

"Edward, you're here."

"No, you're here in Paris in my arms." He pulled me into his arms and tried to start kissing me but I pushed him away asking, "But what about the pilot and the copilot?"

"Oh, I took care of that. They're behind us in their own limo."

So we started kissing and then he pulled me up against his chest and I just rested in his arms.  
"Boy, am I tired. How do I get adjusted to this? How long do I have to go until ten o' clock tonight when I can go to bed?

"Another six hours. Why don't you and I go have dinner? Then you can stay at the theater until 9:30, after that I'll have a driver take you to the hotel and you can go to sleep by ten okay?"

"Okay, but I need a soda to make it that long."

"We're going to the theater now. I'm having a private dinner catered in my dressing room.

We had a quiet chicken and pasta dinner. I listened as he did his sound check and I stayed in the dressing room as they enjoyed a comedy on Netflix and went through the show's routine. I stayed through intermission and Edward passed me on to Emmett and said, "Get her to the hotel and our adjoining rooms. Here is her key. Bella take two of these when you go to bed and when you get up tomorrow you should feel pretty normal. Before you go to sleep, please unlock the door between us, I want to be able to check on you. Emmett, don't badger her regarding the music contract, either." With that he scooped me up and said, "Good night, my Beautiful Bella. I love you and am very glad to see you in Paris."

I got to my hotel room in 20 minutes, unlocked the door between the two of us, took the two pills that Edward had given me and went to bed. When I finally stirred and looked at the clock, it was 9 am. I knew I wanted to get up, but I still felt like I could go back to sleep. So I decided to get up and take a shower to wake me up some more. When I came out of the shower, fortunately wearing a robe, Edward was waiting for me on my bed with an ice cold Pepsi.

"Just what I needed, thank you."

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well, I don't think I moved a muscle all night."

"Yes you did."

"How do you know?"

"Because I came in and gave you a good night kiss, plus put your covers back on you."

"Leave me with this Pepsi and a blow dryer, and give me 20 minutes then I'll be ready for breakfast, I'm starved."

"There's an adapter in the bathroom to plug your blow dryer or curling iron into."

"Thanks," with that I gave him a quick kiss, and headed back into the bathroom. 20 minutes later, I was walking out to find Edward. I didn't have far to look, he was waiting for me on my bed.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm famished."

We went to a quaint little café a few blocks from the hotel. We sat outside and enjoyed the morning air. We had eggs, crescents and hash browns. I looked at Edward and said, "What's the possibility that we could get an ice cold soda or water?"

"Very good because if you tip right you can get anything you want. What do you want?"

"An ice cold seven up or sprite." He was exactly right but I didn't care; I was glad to have the ice cold soda. When we were finishing up our breakfast, I stopped and looked at Edward and said, "What's on the agenda today?"

"First, I'm going to take you to the Eiffel tower. Then we will walk down by the museums. I'll feed you lunch somewhere; finally I want to buy you a beautiful dress so I can take you to the top of the world if all goes well. But first let me get the check, and then we can get on our way." He leaned over and kissed me. Once the check was paid, Edward grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go."

He hailed a cab and we were off to the Eiffel Tower. As we rode down the Paris streets, Edward put his arm around me and my head rested in the crook of his arm. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

As I turned my head up towards him, he captured my face with his hands and he gave me a real kiss. When the cab finally stopped at a traffic light a few blocks from the Eiffel Tower, Edward said, "I've wanted to kiss you like that since I saw you sleeping last night."

The cab dropped us off in front of the Eiffel Tower. We climbed the stairs to the first viewing station and then walked all the way around that level. "What a sight, I'm speechless."

"Are you ready to go up to the top two viewing levels?"

"Yes, let's go." We got in an open glass elevator and got off on the first observation deck and it was all open. As we found a part of the rail we could stand by, I was just looking at the view when Edward stepped up behind me. He protectively put one arm around me and started pointing out some of the sights. "It's beautiful up here," I acknowledged.

"It sure is," he responded and then he leaned his head down over my shoulder and lifted my face up to meet his and started kissing me.

Once the kiss deepened, he turned my body so that we were standing very close together. I stopped the kiss and took his hand and said, "Show me what you can see from the other side."

"Okay," we walked around on both of the upper levels. Edward showed me more wonderful sights plus everything from up there looked so beautiful.

"I think I could stay up here all day."

"Not today, we need to get going. There is part of one museum in particular I want to show you. Then after that, we can start looking for a dress for tonight. So that you can think about, what style, color and kind of dress, you're going to want long sleeves and probably full length or almost full length." We caught a cab just outside the Eiffel Tower and headed for a gallery near the Louvre. I stared as we rode by the Louvre so Edward said, "We'll go there tomorrow. Oh before I forget, remember I'm using you to sing to at every show for the rest of your visit; though I think I already told you that."

"That's fine, as long as I don't have to sing. At dinner tonight I have something I want to show you. Plus at some point, during this week, I want five minutes with Emmett because I'm finally going to put him in his place. No, before you say it, I'm going to do it, not you. So maybe one morning for breakfast or lunch or while you are doing your show one night I don't care, I'm going to tell him."

"Okay, okay, I give up. I feel sorry for Emmett when you are done with him."

"How much further?"

"About a mile or so."

When we got to the gallery, Edward led me by multiple paintings and sculptures. We then walked through an arched doorway. My first sight was of a water scene painted in watercolors on the wall including sailboats, oceans, cliffs and beach houses. I turned around and in all directions there were beautiful water scenes in all directions. We walked slowly through there. My favorite was the one of a little girl who just dumped a bucket of water on her sand castle. She stood there looking at a half ruined castle pondering what had happened. It was adorable.  
"Thank you Edward, how did you find this place?"

"A friend at the Louvre brought me over here last year. Actually, when we were laying on the lounge chairs that night at my place in California and you mentioned loving sea and ocean art, I knew you would love it here."

"I do."

"The Louvre has some, but I wanted to show you these first. Now shall we have lunch or shop?"

"I guess shop."

He looked at me and said, "You guess?"

"You know how I feel about you buying me things."

"Too bad. I told you I was going to do this. Fortunately the three stores we are going to, do not have prices on dresses so you won't have any idea of how much it costs. At some point, please tell me when you get hungry so that we can get some lunch." We went outside the gallery and caught another cab. This time we stopped in front of a three story building with a quaint awning over the front doors. While we were on the curb, "Stop hold on a minute," I said.

"What?"

"Please only buy me one thing per country we visit."

"Bella, come on. Let's walk down the street for a little bit. I want you to understand something about me. Because of my success, I get to enjoy life; so when I'm out with a young lady, I want to share it with her. I'm sorry you're not used to this; but I want to do this. If you would prefer, I could call the store and have them deliver a few dresses to our hotel and then you could pick one out."

"But Edward, I don't need all kinds of fancy dresses. Don't you understand my side? I got in trouble financially before and I have dug myself out of it. Plus isn't this trip about spending time together."

"Yes it is; but I also want to spoil you. I think you deserve it. Yes, you need the dresses for our concerts. If we continue dating, there are events we'll have to attend requiring fancy clothes so you may as well get used to it. However, I'll concede with you on; we can buy one dress here and another one in Italy. But everywhere else, we can stick with casual clothes."

"I suppose I'll accept those conditions; but I don't want you buying me jewelry yet."

"I can't believe I'm arguing with a lady about shopping. Now put on a smile or I'll stop right here and kiss you until you cry mercy."

"Okay, okay I cry mercy," I leaned over and quickly kissed him. "Let's go find a beautiful deep dark midnight blue gown."

"That sounds like a great color choice."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Edward led me back to the first store and they had some beautiful dresses but nothing in dark midnight blue with long sleeves. When we left there, we stopped at a small bistro and grabbed a quick bite to eat. Then found another cab to take us to the next store. At the next store, I tried on two. One was okay and the other didn't fit so we left and headed to the last shop. When we arrived at Mademoiselle Frassieur's, the owner came out to greet us. She knew who Edward was and welcomed us to her shop with the typical kiss on both cheeks. She spoke to us in English with a lovely French accent. She asked what we were looking for. I mentioned that I was looking for a full length deep midnight blue gown with long sleeves.

She said, "I've just the perfect dress for you. Why don't you go into the blue fitting room and I'll bring the dress to you?"

I quietly headed for the dressing room that she had pointed at.

As I did, I heard Edward ask for use of a phone and to tell me he would be back near the dressing rooms when he finished the call. She brought me the dress.

"This is gorgeous."

"I hope you don't mind that it's a sleeveless dress and jacket."

"That's okay."

"How did you know my size?"

"Sweetheart, this is my job; I better be able to tell your size. Now try on the dress and let me see it on you."

She breezed out of the room as I said, "Okay." I slipped it on. It was made of a very, soft velvet material. It had two very narrow spaghetti straps with a flowing back and neck line. It zipped up the side and was soft and flowy as it went over my body and curves. With this dress, the slit went up the back. I then put on the little jacket. It was very cropped and had long sleeves and a collar but the back was open so that the flowy back showed through the jacket's lace. I stepped out of my dressing room.

She asked, "Well what do you think?"

"I love it."

The mademoiselle said, "It hangs beautifully on you. It's just a little clingy, but not too snug. Now go show Edward and see what he thinks."

I walked out to show Edward. I quietly called his name as I walked through the curtain. He turned around and looked at me. "You look beautiful. Will you do a little spin for me?"

So I did. "It's beautiful but," Edward said.

The Mademoiselle said, "I know; she needs to be a bit taller for this dress. Bella, come here I have another once you can try on. It's midnight blue and black. It's two pieces, a skirt and a jacket. I'll be right back." She brought me a black velvet straight skirt. It had no waistband and a very long slit up the front of the skirt. I then slipped on the jacket. It was a deep midnight blue with black sequins sewn on as trim and to add shimmer to the jacket. The jacket had long sleeves but the sleeve started at the edge of my shoulder. The front buttoned down starting between my breasts. The material cut around my breasts and then buttoned snuggly around the first two buttons and by that point the jacket flared out and it wasn't quite as tight. This time when I came out, the Mademoiselle and Edward were both there. As they turned around, Edward said, "We'll take it. It looks absolutely stunning on her."

"I agree, that dress is truly made for her. The color is stunning. Bella, I'm going to get you some black pantyhose and heels. I want to see the whole ensemble together before you leave here." So she got my shoe size and left. Edward stayed with me.

He wrapped me into a hug and said, "You do look beautiful, elegant and sexy all in one. Midnight blue is definitely my favorite color on you. I'm going to be the envy of every man we meet tonight and every woman is going to want to be you."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going tonight?"

"No, but I'll tell you this much. It's very romantic and I've never ever done this before either."

"What time are supposed to leave the hotel?"

"We'll be picked up at 7 pm and we don't have to leave until 11pm. And it's 4:15 now."

"Well, get me back to the hotel. I need to shower and shave or you'll not lay a hand on me."

"Okay then, let me get your outfit and we'll be off." For Mademoiselle, I quickly tried on the shoes and panty hose. She said that I looked perfect. She packaged up the whole ensemble for us. Edward left carrying everything for me. As we rode back to the hotel Edward said, "You'll let me sing to you tomorrow night at the concert right?"

"Yes, as long as you don't make me sing with you."

"No I got that message very clearly and you keep reminding me." I punched his arm and as he rubbed it he continued, "Be careful or I'll get you another dress to wear tomorrow." I punched him even harder this time and he finally relented and said, "Fine, you can wear that dress again tomorrow night."

We got back to the hotel and went in through his door. "While you go take your bath or shower, I'll lay your dress on the bed. Do you want a real Pepsi or caffeine free waiting when you come out?"

"Real."

"Once I leave your drink, I'm going to check on a few details for tonight and tomorrow. I'll be back by 6 or 6:15 to get ready okay?"

"Okay. Because we don't have a living room between us, come looking for me at your own expense."

"Okay, see you later. If you see Emmett, let him know about me wanting to meet him."

"I will," and he placed a quick kiss on my lips and was gone.

I went and took a bath however, I fell asleep. When I woke up I jumped and splashed water all over. I wondered what time it was. Fortunately, there was a telephone I could reach from the bathroom. Damn fancy hotels would have that. I called the front desk and asked what time it was. They replied that it was 6pm. I quickly shaved and washed my hair. Then I jumped out of the tub, put a robe on, and put lotion all over my body. I ran out and grabbed my Pepsi and started drinking and put on my makeup. I started doing my hair and decided halfway through drying it how I was going to wear it. I put it up in a French twist; but left out the pieces at the bottom and curled them. I did it very similar to how I had worn it the second night in Vegas because it was fairly easy and elegant. Then I pulled out pieces on the side and put ringlets in them as well and finally curled my bangs. Finally, I started getting dressed as I was buttoning the jacket there was a knock on the door. "Just a second," I said. I finished the buttons and then said, "Edward, I just need to get my shoes." As I came out there stood Edward in a black tux jacket, but this time he had on tails and a vest and tie.

"Sexy and stunning. Tell me something, if I move to LA, can we ever stay at home and eat dinner in sweats or are you always going to make me get this dressed up for dinner?"

"No, I'll come home every day, drop all my stuff, sit my butt on the couch and holler for a beer. Then when you bring it to me, I'll ask what's for dinner."

"I hope you're kidding or I'll go home now."

"I am, I promise. I'll only make you dress up once a month like this. Now you need one more thing to make this dress complete."

"What's that?"

"Here, open this." He handed me a large, flat, velvet box. I opened it and dropped it. Edward quickly caught it. I stumbled out, "Are you crazy? I won't wear this."

"Yes you will because we are borrowing this from a jeweler. Now turn around so I can put it on for you." I did as I was told and Edward placed the necklace around my neck. It was a diamond necklace with an emerald cut sapphire stone surrounded with even more diamonds hanging from the center.

"Edward, it's beautiful."

"Well, Mademoiselle Frassieur and I thought it would be a perfect complement to your dress. We were right."

"I must agree."

"Quit touching it and fidgeting, you're perfectly safe and beautiful. Now come on, it's time to go to the ball, my fairy princess."

As we left the hotel, a limousine took us towards the city of Paris. We ended up at the Eiffel Tower again. "What are we doing here again?" I asked.

"We're going to have dinner under the stars."

Edward led me to the elevator and we went back up to the top. This time when we stepped off the elevator, there were twinkling lights hanging everywhere. In the middle, set a table with beautiful candles glowing on it. Edward sat me down at the table and poured me a glass of strawberry champagne. He lifted his glass and said, "To the most precious woman in the world who has made me the happiest man alive." With that our glasses clinked together and we sipped our drinks. Edward then sat two fresh salads down plus about four dressings to choose from. We quietly ate our salads, while I was chewing I kept looking around at our view. When we were about done with our salads, the elevator started up again.

"What's going on?" I asked after I jumped out of my seat.

"That's our dinner. I wanted it to be hot. Excuse me while I go get it."

He returned with fresh roast beef, homemade mashed potatoes and fresh green beans plus there was a cooler with what I assumed to be dessert for later. After three or four mouth watering bites, I was finally able to ask, "This is delicious. How did you manage to arrange all this?"

"Well, you know my performance tomorrow night is on Eiffel Tower square, so I asked for the private use of it tonight. They allow people to use it at night as long as weather permits and obviously, tonight, weather permits."

"Have I said how delicious this meal is?"

"Yes, you have; but I'm glad. It's all been worth it to see you smile. I selected it for dinner since neither of us are big fish fans; it seems like we go back and forth between chicken and beef."

"Hey we had pork too."

"That's true."

"I brought a few pieces of paper that I wanted you to read."

"Really, what are they?"

I grabbed my purse and took out about 12 sheets of paper all rolled up. "This is my soul," and I handed him the papers.

As he unrolled the pages and started to read them, I stood up and took my glass of water, walking over to the rail and stood there looking out at the shimmering city. The water reflected the lights of the buildings glimmering across the surface. Edward walked up and put his arms around me. "They are beautiful; you're right. They are your heart and soul. How long have you been working on these?"

"Since I was in high school."

With that he turned me around to face him. "What? You have to be kidding."

"No three of those poems, lyrics or whatever you want to call them, I started in high school. At some point, I put them away; and after you visited me in Phoenix, I dug my journal out of my bedroom closet at my parent's house. I changed up a few words and finished up those three and wrote three more since then."

"You're very expressive. Have you thought of putting any of them to music?"

"I don't know; I'm still very afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of the criticism, afraid of failure, afraid of being known as a one hit wonder or afraid of getting so popular I lose perspective of what I really want. I put the words to paper because of you in my life. Like I said I put them away for a while and maybe meeting you is brought the songs poems or whatever you want to call them to fruition. Am I ready to see me sing any of these? No. "

"Then would you sell the rights of one of the songs to me so that I can record it on my next album?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure."

"Now my love, speaking of music and songs, how about some dancing?" With that, he took my glass, set it back down on the table, hit a button, and music surrounded us. He swept me into his arms. After the first song, he looked down at me and said, "Relax, no matter what you do, say, or wear, I'll love you anyway. Well, I might wash your mouth out with soap if you start swearing every other word or you wear a garbage bag or start robbing banks. Remember I first noticed you in a red skirt and a white blouse. Believe me even though red is sexy, there was nothing sexy about that outfit. Now, I'm going to kiss you." With that he lowered his head to my lips and said, "I love you," before capturing my lips.

We were still kissing as the song ended. "Now do you understand how I feel, my Bella?

I've never had my body respond this way to a female before. Plus I've never had a woman respond to me this way before. I guess I am very glad that you do not know how all the feelings feel. You know there are certain people we'll always lust after; but that isn't real, its fantasy and I know that for a fact. However, that is how you make me feel; I want the whole damn fantasy. I know you are confused but tell me: Do you just want to have sex with me? Are you afraid of what is going to happen between us? Do you want to get to know me? Do you wonder how far we should go? And how far I'm going to take it?"

"The answers are no, yes, yes, yes, and yes. By the way how do you know all this stuff and how I'm feeling."

"Remember I grew up with three sisters. They helped keep me grounded and true to my feelings. I also learned from them; I think as you saw my family is very close. Now, how about we go have some dessert?"

"Sure."

Edward led me back to the table; but as I went to sit down, Edward said, "Hold on."

"Why?"

"Because this dessert is meant to be shared, now come here." When I was within arm's reach of him, he pulled me onto his lap. Edward then opened the cooler and pulled out fresh strawberries and a container that had whipped cream in it. He pulled one of the napkins off the table and covered my dress with it. "We don't want to spill, do we?" I simply smiled at him. With that he took a strawberry and dipped it into the cream and said, "Open up."

I did and took a small bite. I asked after swallowing the most amazing strawberry I ever had,  
"What's in the cream?"

"Almond liqueur," and Edward redipped the berry so that I could finish eating it.

I picked up the next berry and said, "Your turn;" I fed the berry to him. We continued taking turns until there was just one left in the bowl. I grabbed it and said, "This last one is for my wonderful date this evening." I dunked it into the whipping cream and said, "Open up."

He smiled and said, "Be nice."

I smiled and said, "Oh I will." So I put it into his mouth, but there was so much whipped cream that it got onto his lips. "Just a minute," I said and then I finished the strawberry and I started just barely suckling on a small part of his lip bit by bit to clean his lips off. When I was almost done, he pulled my mouth into a full kiss.

Edward whispered, "Are you trying to drive me mad?"

"No, I'm sorry; I didn't know."

He stopped the kiss then and said, "Never apologize for that again. Your kisses and your attention are worth being driven mad. But we only have about 30 minutes left up here. Since we can get hot heavy in our room, why don't we dance some more under the skies instead?"

"Why don't we just look at the view? It's even more beautiful up here at night. It was a tourist attraction to me before; now it's probably as close to heaven as I want to get until I die. Edward do you have a pen?"

"Yes," with that I used the back of one of my pieces of paper and quickly wrote out four lyric lines and then Edward added two more. The lines had to do with black mirrors and stars seeing blue pools and finding the right person amongst the sea of stars was like heaven. "Beautiful,

I hate to say it; but it's time to end this fairy tale location for the evening." I gathered my purse after making sure all my journal pages were inside, Edward pulled me into his side as we entered the elevator to head back down. As we walked back out to the street, our driver opened the limo door and we slipped inside. Once we were safely stowed away in the back of the limo, Edward leaned over towards me and said, "You know I'm not going to bite you, you could move a little closer."

"Nah, I don't want to."

"Well then, I'll have to move a little bit closer." Edward leaned over and started nibbling on my ear. When he knew he had my attention, he pushed me gently and we fell backwards on the seat together.

"You know; you're incorrigible."

"Yeah, I am and you know what I'm not going to get off you until we get back to the hotel." With that he started kissing me and he continued until we arrived at the hotel. There was a knock on the window and then Edward sat up and pulled me up. We smoothed each other's appearances. Right as I put my hand on the door, Edward stopped me and stated, "What happens next will be up to you? You have two choices for tonight. When we get to the rooms, we can each go to bed in our own rooms and beds or we can undress, make out and sleep in each other's arms." Thank goodness it was pitch black outside because the color on my face must have been incredibly red. As Edward allowed the driver to open the door, he looked back at me and said, "Let me know your choice when we get back to the rooms."

Edward then stepped out of the limo and helped me step out as well. We went inside and caught the elevator.

Edward held my hand and I turned to him and said, "Thank you for a marvelous evening and all the compliments on my writing." After that, I stretched up and kissed him. When we got off the elevator, we went into our rooms through Edward's door. I started to walk to my door and turned around to kiss Edward good night.

He looked at me and said, "Is that your answer?"

I turned and walked into my room and said, "I'll see you later, love you."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

With that I shut the door between us, I then undid the top button on my jacket. I slowly let my zipper on my skirt out and pinched some material into the zipper, so that it got stuck. I turned around and opened the door saying "Edward, I need help. My zipper got stuck on the material of my skirt."

Edward laid his tie and jacket on the edge of his bed and came back to me saying, "Turn around and let me see." He gently tugged the zipper a little bit and saw that it was really stuck. I could feel him moving the material around gently. One final tug and I felt it pull up clearing the material it was caught on. Edward turned me around to face him as I was holding my skirt up in my hands; he then caught my chin with one hand. The other dipped between my breasts as he asked, "Did you know one of your jacket buttons is undone?"

"Oh no! I forgot."

"Here let me help you." And he undid the next button and the next, soon the jacket was hanging over.

"This isn't fair. I've lost half of my clothes and all you're missing is your tie and jacket."

He smiled that amazing crooked smile right at me saying, "You were teasing me, weren't you? This was all a setup." With his comment, I let go of my skirt and put my arms around him, giggled and started kissing him. After a minute or so, I let my hands slide down to undo his cummerbund. Then my hands came around to the front and started with the buttons on his shirt. When I had it unbuttoned down to the waistband, I brought my hands back up to his bare chest. When I got to his shoulders, I pushed it off his shoulders and moved my kisses down to his chest and started kissing him all over his chest. His chest was firm; but soft to the touch of exploration. However, as I started exploring a little lower I found a small patch of hair coming out of his waistband up and around his bellybutton. When I started kissing his belly button, I was suddenly scooped up into his arms and carried to my bed. When he scooped me up, my skirt completely fell away. After Edward laid me down on the bed, he finished pulling his shirt off then laid down next to me. "You know, you can drive a man crazy for so long." He gently started pushing my jacket off my shoulders.

I said, "Wait a minute," he froze then I continued, "if you expect me to wear this tomorrow, we need to get the two pieces hung up so that nothing happens to them."

With that he smiled, kissed me on the lips and said, "Don't go anywhere."

"Oh, I won't." He went and hung up my dress. When he came back, I met him at the edge of the bed and said, "You know; you look very, very sexy like that; but you're still overdressed compared to me." I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants; my actions left his pants barely hanging on his hips. "Now go hang up your tux and get back here so you can snuggle with me."

Edward quickly disappeared. When he came back, he was carrying two boxes.

I yelled at him as he climbed into bed next to me, "Edward stop it."

"No, just be quiet and move over so we can get cozy." When we were sitting next to each other with our covers pulled up, he said, "Open this one first." As I opened the small shirt box, I found a nightshirt that was screen printed with a picture of us in front of the Eiffel Tower. "I don't want you to ever forget today; so I had it captured for posterity. Plus when you get lonely, you'll have me very close to your heart. Now open this one." It was another box about the same size. This time when I opened the box I opened the tissue paper and found a satin lavender negligee. As I lifted up the lingerie, a very tiny satin bag fell into my lap. Edward picked it up and dumped the contents into my hand. A white gold necklace fell out with a heart shape pendant made of diamonds attached. "The lingerie was actually Mademoiselle Frassieur's idea; but I needed her help to know how long of a necklace to buy because if you'll allow me to put the necklace on you. I wanted the heart to fall right at your heart. As he finished doing the clasp, he leaned back around to my front and said, "That's perfect. This way our two hearts can be together when we aren't physically together." When he brought his hand back up to my face, he found tears rolling down my cheeks. "Beautiful, don't cry," he said as he started kissing away the tears. He eventually moved his lips back over to mine. He captured my lips. While our lips and tongues did their own Tango, he started exploring more of my body my bra quickly vanished. Edward completely explored both of my breasts and as he felt my body tremor in response to him; he brought his lips up to mine again and in moving his body upward his manhood pressed against my folds. He pressed gently a couple of times, but then sensed my anxiousness. He rolled off me and pulled me into his arms and said, "I love you so much. But for you and my own sanity's sake, you'd better put on one of your nightgowns. On our wedding night, I plan on sleeping with you for a while at least with no clothes on. Just your necklace and rings. But tonight, you need a nightgown; now scram. While you're up, why don't you raid my fridge for a couple of caffeine free sodas."

"Your wish is my command." I grabbed the lavender negligee and slipped it on. When I came back in from Edward's room, I was carrying 2 cans of our favorite soda. As I went to hand him his can, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into bed. Edward started to kiss me again.

"Hey, I thought you were thirsty."

"I was but I changed my mind. You taste better."

"Now Edward stop, just hold me."

"Okay, I will; but I want one more kiss." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then pulled me close to him. "Good night my Bella, I love you."

"Thank you for today, Edward. I love you too."

With that, I relaxed and fell asleep. When I awoke the next morning, Edward and I were still laying in the same bed. I rolled my face over and saw Edward smiling at me. He reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning yourself. I'll race you to see who can get ready for breakfast quicker."

"You're on." With that he was out of the room in a flash. He beat me by only about 90 seconds.

"No fair."

"Damn, I never knew ladies could get ready that quickly." So we left and again found a quiet little café to have breakfast at. For the rest of our second day in Paris, we explored many different museums and galleries. We had a quiet lunch down by a string of galleries we found. During lunch, Edward caught me playing with my new necklace. "I see that you like it."

"Yes, I do very much so and it's intentions were even better."

"Good, then you are no longer upset with me for buying it for you."

"As long as you don't do it daily."

Our beautiful day continued as we returned back to the hotel. "I'll let you get dressed for the concert. You'll also need to pack because after the concert, we fly over to Venice."

"Alright give me about an hour and I'll be ready to go." With that, I put my dress back on and redid my hair. I finished packing up my things. I made sure I put yoga pants and a t-shirt into my backpack for later. We headed for the theater; we were sat at the head table with the rest of the band and special guests of the concert. After a fantastic dinner and a lavish dessert; the band went up on stage. After the intermission, Edward brought me out on stage and sang to me again. After the concert, a limo drove us to the airport. We climbed aboard the jet and met our pilot and copilot. Once we took off, Edward said, "We need to ask our pilots a favor." Edward dragged me up to the cockpit, "Guys, what time would we have to leave Athens, Greece if I want to fly to with you to take Bella back to London so that I can be back in time for my concert that day?"

"We'll figure it out and let you know when we land in Italy."

Edward led the way back into the main cabin. As I started to sit down, Edward told me to wait. "I want to show you something." We stepped behind a curtain and there was what appeared to be an oversized chaise lounge. "Would you like to snuggle with me?"

"Actually, if you let me change into my yoga pants and a t-shirt, I would like to fall asleep in your arms, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. Who could turn down such a beautiful woman's request?" I changed and hung up my dress. When I came out of the bathroom, Edward had already quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. "You sneak."

"Well, I hoped you would have come out sooner."

"Too bad."

"Now come on, let's climb onto this lounge and get some rest."

We did and I quickly fell asleep in Edward's arms. The next thing I knew I was being carried into a limo. I just cuddled back up to him and went right back to sleep. When I awoke next time, I was in a strange bed, but I knew Edward was holding me. He must have felt me move and he pulled me tighter. "It's okay, Beautiful; we're at the hotel in Venice."

"I need to use the bathroom, point me in the right direction."

I went to the restroom, left my yoga pants in there and came back with just my t-shirt on. Edward looked up at me and said, "You look good enough to eat; plus I like holding onto you. Do you mind if I get comfortable?"

I walked up to him and untucked his t-shirt and lifted the t-shirt over his head. My next move was unbuttoning the top button on his jeans. I paused for a moment and one of his hands came up to my chin and the other hand went over top of my hands. He barely touched my lips with a kiss and said, "Keep going my love. Then we can snuggle up and go back to sleep." So I pulled on the waistband and the rest of the buttons popped open. I started to push down on the waistband, but with how snug his jeans were they wouldn't budge.

I sat back on the bed and said, "You're going to have to wiggle your own ass out of your jeans on your own." Edward stood up and did while I climbed back into bed. Edward climbed in and snuggled up next to me. We both quickly fell back to sleep.

The next morning we awoke at about 10 am. "How about I order some breakfast to be delivered to our room while you go shower and get ready for a beautiful day in Venice?"

"Okay I'll move in a minute." He started tickling me in response. "Okay, okay I'll move now. Where are our bags at?"

"In the closet next to the bathroom in this bedroom." I got up and showered in a luxurious open air shower. There was no shower curtain or glass enclosure. It must have been a huge ten foot square of beautiful Italian mosaic tile. I got out and wrapped up in a luxurious robe. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Breakfast is here."

"I'll be right out." I quickly brushed out my hair and went out through the bedroom into a magnificent sitting room. Edward was waiting at a beautiful little round table covered with small rose print. There were fresh flowers at the center of the table. Edward stood up and walked me over to the table. We sat down and enjoyed a wide variety of breakfast food.

"Now, I'm going to take a shower while you go finish getting ready. You may want to wear a dress today. I think one of the shops we're going to has a dress code. I know I'm wearing dockers and a polo. I think you had best put on a cute little dress."

"I know just the one. What's the weather supposed to be here today?"

"In the eighties."

"Okay then I can wear sandals."

"See you in about 30 minutes." This time I was ready waiting for Edward. When we were in our cab starting our adventure, I asked, "By the way, how did you get me through customs last night?"

"Well, it helps that I'm a celebrity. Our hosts met us at the airport and had a customs officer with them. I got your passport out of your bag. I have to make a public appearance tonight with our hosts. I thought you could have dinner with Emmett tonight. Then when I return, around ten or so, we could go for a late night walk together."

"Sounds great. Does Emmett know that's the plan?"

"Yes. I need to leave the hotel about six and Emmett will pick you up at 6:30."

"Okay. Did you tell him that I wanted to talk to him?"

"No actually, when I was talking to him this morning, he suggested he could take you to dinner while I was at my public appearance."

"Oh, he's in for a surprise tonight then."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"We're here; come on let's go." Edward pulled me into the first boutique. We were greeted by an associate who immediately recognized him. He spoke to her and gave her a couple of autographs and then we got down to business. After she started asking me what I was looking for. I looked to Edward asking, "Do I need a long dress or are shorter ones okay this time?"

"Anything you want Beautiful will work to me?" He leaned over and said, "But they have about 60 minutes to find the perfect one." The first dress they brought me was a chiffon pastel with flower print. The back had a diamond cutout and long sleeves and the front had a scoop cutout neckline and loose strands of material hanging above the neckline to give it an even softer look. Edward liked it but it wasn't fancy enough for the concert he thought. He sent the associate back to the drawing board; but he told the owner he wanted to buy that one anyway. I tried on another six dresses in the hour, but none of them were quite right. We said thank you and went on to the next store.

The name of the store was simply Bello. When we got there, I asked as we entered, "Is this the store with a dress code?"

"Yes."

Mr. Ciao greeted us and said, "We've been expecting you, Ms. Swan. Please follow me; I have a rack of dresses in your size waiting for you."

"Okay just a second." I leaned up and kissed Edward quickly. I asked, "How long do I have here?"

"About 90 minutes."

"Okay," and then I went after Mr. Ciao. After I looked through the rack of clothes, the first dress I tried on was a light blue chiffon. It was sleeveless. The front was a simple scoopneck and about two inches down from the shoulder were silver rings that the material wove through. The extra material was woven back up through the rings so that it hung down my back as a cape. The dress was a beautiful straight line that hung straight down my body and accentuated my curves as it went and reached the floor. The cape's train created a small puddle on the floor. The back was very low cut. It was cut down to the waist and that was where the cape started.

Mr. Ciao asked, "How's everything going?"

I said, "Great but do you have a pair of heels I can try with this dress?"

"Sure, what size?"

"An american 8."

He came back with a pair of strappy sandals. I put them on and came out. Mr. Ciao and Edward just smiled. Edward walked up to me and hugged me. "This dress is absolutely gorgeous. It blends right into your soft and gentleness. Now go try on some more dresses to give me something to decide between." I did; I had tried on five more then I put on a slinky red one. It was full length with a slit up the front. There were no sleeves but it had a high collar that buttoned in the back and there was a very large keyhole in the back. I slipped back into a pair of heels and stepped out of my fitting room. The look on the guy's faces said it all. Edward looked to Mr. Ciao and said, "Would you excuse us for a few minutes?" Mr. Ciao kindly left us alone. Edward walked over to me and swept me off my feet with the most passionate kiss he'd ever started with me. While he was holding me tightly, I could feel his manhood pressing very hard against me. As I started to gently push him away, he started to put me back down. "Woman you could drive a man over the edge dressed like that. Then it's simple; let's get the first one you tried on. Otherwise, I will not be responsible for my attack on your body when you wear this dress. Now get out of here while your virginity is still intact." So as I turned to go back to the dressing room, Edward swatted my ass. When I went back into the dressing room, Mr. Ciao was waiting for me.

"Did you guys decide on the light blue dress?"

"Yes."

"Good, but I'm going to send the red one to the hotel, too. That dress was made for you. Now don't argue with me. Do you want the white sparkly sandals that match the dress?"

"Sure."

"Go ahead and get changed while I wrap up everything for you. I'll have it sent over to your hotel."

"Sounds great and thank you so much for all that you did for me."

"You have marvelous taste and you're welcome. Now go and enjoy Venice, my lady."

I quickly changed and went back out to meet up with Edward. He was looking out a window so I walked up behind him and said, "Is this better? A little less distracting."

He turned around and hugged me saying, "Yes because I don't feel the need to rape you."

"Good, what are we going to do next?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Just a little bit."

"Then I have the perfect idea." He grabbed my hand and we were off. We took a cab to a small deli where Edward left me in the cab. He came back with what looked like a small picnic basket and a bottle of wine. He gave the cab driver another street address. We were off again. "Oh I can't wait to share this experience with you," he said.

"Does that mean you're going to tell me?"

"No, you're just going to have to wait."

We got to the address and stopped. We got out and Edward carried the picnic basket as we walked towards a bridge. We walked over the bridge and immediately did a U-Turn to go down the embankment to a waiting gondola. "Oh Edward, you're an extreme romantic."

"Did you think I would take you to Venice and not take you on a gondola?"

"Well I hoped you wouldn't." The gondolier helped us into the gondola. Edward and I sat very close to each other. The driver pushed off the dock and we were then headed down the river paths very gently. Edward opened the picnic basket and there was wine, cheese, French bread and fresh fruit. Edward and I cuddled and ate and drank. It was a wonderful ride and at one point we even kissed. We had a marvelous ride. We got off and the gondola driver said something to Edward in Italian.

When I turned around and caught Edward's smile, I asked as he caught up to me, "What was that all about?"

"Let's just say he thinks I'm a very lucky man."

"No, I'm the one who is lucky. You're showing me things I only thought I would dream or read about, but never see. Look I'm really in Venice in with you."

"I hate to tell you this; but we need to find a cab or we might get mobbed here shortly. People are starting to stare and point."

"Look over there, there's a cab." We waved it over and ducked into it. Edward gave an address to the driver and as he started to drive off; there was a tap on the window next to Edward.

When we looked up, there was at least 4 people standing by the window. Edward looked at the driver and said, "Go." Edward then looked outside the window and said, "Sorry," as the cab drove off. The cab driver dropped us off at what was a very old building.

Edward tugged my arm and said, "Let's go." When we got inside, it was a very, very old theater.

I looked at him and said, "You know, I wouldn't mind singing on that stage." Over the entry doors, there was beautiful stained glass, ornate columns and an old red curtain.

"What's even more amazing is that they have put in a state of the art stereo system without damaging any of the historical attributes of the building. By the way, I'll remember what you said about that stage someday."

"I thought I might have slipped it by you."

"No, I was just letting it sink in. Come on let's go backstage." It was amazing how old and new were blended together. We continued exploring the theater until Edward caught me around the waist and said, "Beautiful, it's 4:15; we have to get going back so we can get ready for our evenings tonight."

"Alright. If we have to."

"Yes," he said with a kiss; "But remember our rendezvous tonight around 10 or 10:30."

"Of course." We got back in a cab and headed for our hotel. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me for a few minutes. Then he let me sight see the rest of the way back to our hotel. When we got to the hotel, I walked in and there was Italian marble everywhere. Edward saw my face and put his arms around me.

"Why don't you walk around down here and in about 20 minutes come upstairs? I'll be ready to leave by then and maybe I'll even get a few kisses in before I leave and Emmett shows up."

The marble towers I found were gorgeous. The front check in was stunning and so was the bar area. Before I knew it, time had just flown by; I needed to get upstairs. When I got there, Edward greeted me in a charcoal gray suit with a mouth-watering kiss. "Boy, would I rather stay with you tonight?"

"I left a present laying on your bed for you. Emmett called and said he would be up in about 45 minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight at ten."

"Ten thirty up here in our suite."

"No, meet me in the bar. I love that setting, it's beautiful."

"Okay, I love you."

I gave him a kiss goodbye and he was off. I went into my bedroom and there laying on the bed was the first dress I had tried on that morning. This peach dress was so charming. I quickly went and took a shower. I was dressed and finishing up my hair when I heard a knock on the door. I slipped on the white strappy sandals and went and opened the door for Emmett.

"I think you get even more beautiful every time I see you."

"Thank you, give me ten minutes and I'll be finished getting ready."

"Okay, take your time."

I went back to the bathroom and put the finishing touches on my hair and makeup. I put the writings into my purse and headed to meet Emmett.

"Alright let's go."

We left the hotel and hailed a cab. We ended up at a very old fashioned Italian bistro. When we were seated at a table for two, the room was set up like you were sitting outside. Every table had an umbrella over it. The ceiling looked like a black sky with stars twinkling in it and clouds were even floating by through it. The tables had red and white checkered tablecloths.

"It's adorable in here."

The waiter came up and asked what we would like to drink. I ordered a wine cooler and Emmett ordered a glass of wine. They brought us out fresh bread and salad. We placed our orders. I had pasta fagoli soup and Emmett had lasagna. While we were waiting for our main course, I started the conversation that I know was sitting on the edge of both of our tongues,  
"Emmett, Edward thinks I wanted to talk to you tonight so that I could blast you for hounding me about doing an album?"

"Well, since you brought it up, I'm ready to up the offer again."

"What would you up it to this time?" He took one of the napkins and wrote some figures down on it. When he handed me the napkin, my jaw dropped. "But you said Edward thinks that is what you were going to talk to me about?

I smiled and said, "You were listening. You're right; actually I wanted you to read these first."

As he started reading my writing, our dinners showed up. I ate mine and Emmett nibbled on his while he read my sheets. When he was done, he took a drink of his wine. "You wrote all these."

"Yes."

"They're beautiful. Are you telling me you want to make an album?"

"Yes but-."

"Man I hate buts."

"Oh I don't think my buts are going to be so bad. But one is that I want to make this album and give it to Edward as a present. Since I plan on moving to LA and working with Edward's sister as a fashion designer, I'm sure we can arrange schedules so I can secretly do the recordings. My second condition is that I want the offer you just made on the napkin. My third is if I don't like something or the way I am being handled, I can get out without any more pressure from you."

"Well you drive a hard bargain, but I accept."

"The last condition is obvious though Edward and I will do a duet later. That short set of lines that you read last, Edward and I came up with while we were at the Eiffel Tower."

"You showed him your writings."

"Yes and he begged me to record them. I told him I was still trying to decide. Then he asked if he could record one of them. I told him I would think about it. So I need to act aloof to you for the rest of the time when Edward is around or can see us."

"Of course, though I'm very excited."

"When you get back to Phoenix, I'll have a contract there waiting for you. Can I take these songs and start having them put to music."

"After we get copies made of them, you can; but I'm keeping the one Edward and I are working on and I still have the right to turn it down and make changes."

"Not a problem on either account, we'll just fax these back to LA so someone can get to work on the music."

"Deal, now let's order dessert so I can celebrate over some chocolate."

When the waiter came up, Emmett ordered champagne as well. The waiter returned quickly with champagne and poured us two glasses. Emmett said, "To making beautiful music together."

**A/N - Anyone want to make beautiful music with Edward, you can share your thoughts by letting me know by clicking the review button.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with a mouthwatering chocolate raspberry melt. As we were finishing, Emmett asked, "Not to jinx myself, but can I ask what made you change your mind?"

"Sure, my dad said something to me that helped me decide to just go for it."

"What did he say?"

"Basically, he said since you've decided to take the chance on Edward, why not take the chance on the music too since that's controlled by a contract whereas your relationship is very emotional and not contract based."

"I may have to give your father a bonus. So how soon are you going to move to LA?"

"My intentions are to be in LA by June 25th."

"So I can put you in the studio on the Monday after the 4th."

"We'll see."

"Do you want anything else to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm stuffed."

Emmett looked at his watch and said, "You have 60 to 90 minutes before you meet Edward; will you humor me for about 45 minutes?"

"Sure." So after the check was paid, we went outside. Emmett stopped and said something to the valet. The next thing I knew, a horse drawn carriage pulled up. The driver helped me in and Emmett sat down next to me.

Once Emmett was sitting next to me, he said, "We are at the beginning of a historical district. The houses are quaint; you'll be able to see the fronts because of street lights and lights on the front of the houses. At the end of all the houses is an old museum that you'll love."

He was right; the ride was gorgeous. The houses were small and quaint. The front entrance of the museum had been redone so it looked like the front of all the other small houses. I thanked the driver as Emmett helped me out of the carriage. Emmett hailed a cab to take us back to the hotel after we explored the museum.

As we got close to the hotel, I said, "Remember, if Edward sees us, how we have to act."

"I know, aloof, like we're annoyed with each other for the next couple days."

"Remember, I let you have it with both barrels; but not until the end of the night."

"I will. Right now you have made me the happiest man alive. I would do anything you ask."

"I'll remember that."

"I know you will. Had I met you and still been single, Edward may have had a run for his money to win your affection?"

I became very quiet. Emmett looked over at me and said, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"That's okay."

When we got back to the hotel, Emmett said, "I'll walk you to your room."

"No. It's alright. I'm meeting Edward in the bar; I was just going to the restroom to freshen up first."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

So I went to the restroom and had just received my drink while sitting in the bar, when Edward walked in. He came up and dropped a kiss on my neck.

"Hello Beautiful. How was dinner with Emmett?"

"He's sulking right now; but he'll be okay."

Edward sat down and had a drink with me. When we were done, Edward leaned over to my barstool and asked "Are you ready to go for a walk with me?"

"Oh, I suppose even though you left me with your agent all night, I can go for a walk with you."

I slipped off the stool and Edward caught me. Then he asked, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk with a beautiful and sexy man." I turned around and kissed him.

"Much better, let's get out of here." So we did and walked for about 20 minutes and found the canals of Venice. Edward took me up onto one of the bridges and stopped in the middle of the bridge. He turned to me and captured my face and leaned into me and said, "You look even more beautiful under this Venice moon and your reflection on the canals."

"Well, I actually like our reflection on the canals. I like your lips even more." With that we started kissing and as we continued, Edward's hand came up and started exploring my breasts through my dress.

When we came up for air, he looked at me and said, "We need to get back to our hotel and continue this in our room."

"Alright, we'll see; you might have to get me back in the mood."

"Oh, I think, I can do that." When we got back to the hotel and into our suite, he scooped me up and said, "It's more fun to take you to bed awake than asleep."

"Edward, actually, I need you to take me to the bathroom first. I need to let my hair down or my head is going to hurt later because of how I put my hair up."

"Okay." And he dropped me off at the bathroom door; I came out a few minutes later with wild curls all over my head. I met him at the bed. He came up on his knees so we were at eye level and said, "I can't wait to make love to you; but I want to wait. Yet tonight, I'm going to take you to bed and drive your body just a little bit crazy." With that, he wrapped his arms around me and we fell onto the bed together. He started kissing me and as he continued kissing me, he unzipped my dress and started pushing it down. I went to work on his shirt and pushed that away. As I moved down to his chest, I started kissing his chest. Edward laid there, enjoying my explorations. Every once in a while, I would hear Edward moan or whimper. When I had made it to his waistband again, I popped the button and unzipped his pants. I pushed the area open and kissed down to his briefs waistband.

Suddenly, he sat up a little and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back up to his lips. "I'm going to get even with you for driving me nuts," and he started by removing my dress over my head. He then quickly got us repositioned so this time I was on the bottom and he was kneeling over me. He did the same exploration over my body that I had just done to him. Once my bra was gone, he spent a little more time on my breasts. When he got down to my panties, he shifted them down just enough so he could kiss the top of my well groomed girly parts. He started coming back up and covering my body in kisses until he saw me shivering and whimpering. He came back up and recaptured my lips. He stopped for a moment, nibbled a little on my lips and said, "Trust me and give your body to me." With that, his tongue attacked my lips and pressed into the caverns of my mouth. As he continued that game, his hands went back down to my girly parts. With his hands outside of panties, he slipped them inside of me without much effort from my heat and sucking wet panties. He found my clit and started applying pressure to it in gentle circles. I felt my entire body completely shudder and I felt like I was soaked in a body shimmer. Edward rolled back onto his side next to me and pulled me in close to him. He kissed my forehead as I continued to shudder some. "I'm assuming Beautiful that is the first time you have ever climaxed."

"Yes," I whimpered out.

"It's okay." He scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom. He started the tub running then he removed my panties and put me into the water. He looked over at me and said, "Adjust the temperature and I'll be right back." He left and came back in his bathing suit. As he climbed in, he scooted me forward and sat behind me. Edward pressed a button and jets started running in the tub. The jets shut off after five minutes and he then took out a sponge and started lathering my entire body. His touches were driving me crazy and as he grazed my pussy again, I could feel myself wanting him again.

"Alright, Edward, that's enough, now get lost and I'll join you back in bed in a few minutes."

"Only if I can have a kiss first," so I obliged him and then he left. I finished cleaning up and put on the light purple negligee and went out and received a dazzling smile from Edward. He pulled me into bed and hugged me tight against him. "Now go to sleep Beautiful. Tomorrow, we're leaving the city and going to explore the countryside."

"Good, now pull up the covers, I'm finally cooling off."

"Well, I've a secret for you."

"What's that?"

"What I did to you tonight and you almost did to me; it's going to happen a lot more often."

"We'll see."

"No, I know it will. That's a guarantee."

With that we snuggled up and fell off to sleep. I awoke first the next morning and this time, I ordered room service and wheeled the cart into my sleepyhead. Edward didn't awaken until I opened a can of soda. "Hey sleepyhead, wake up. I have breakfast for us here." He sat up and smiled. I handed him his drink. I put the two trays on the bed and then climbed back into bed. We ate sweet rolls and fresh fruit plus some scrambled eggs. When I was finished, I leaned over and said, "I'm going to take a shower do you want to join me?" He just looked at me sadly and I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well. My head hurts and I'm a little bit cold and stuffed up."

"I know just what you need. I'll be right back." When I returned, I was carrying Tylenol, vitamins C, B12 and Sudafed. "I hope you can swallow pills."

"Yes."

"Good. Let's get started." I had him take 2 Tylenol  
and 2 sudafed and one of each of the vitamins. Next I brought in 16 ounces of water and told him to drink it. "Now slip down under the covers and go back to sleep."

"I will only if you tuck me in and promise me you'll go see more of Venice."

I went over and pulled the covers up and left and returned with a cool wash cloth. I climbed back into bed, pulled him into my lap and put the cool cloth on his head. A few minutes later, he was back to sleep. I stayed like that for another 30 minutes. When he had been asleep for a while, I gently put his head on the pillow and slipped into the living room. I called Emmett's room and told him what was going on with Edward. Emmett came right over and I quickly showered while he stayed with Edward. I walked down to a bakery and got some fresh bread and turkey for sandwiches. When I returned, Edward was waking up again, so I dumped some vitamin C into him and ordered up some room service with chicken soup and ordered him to drink more water. After he had some of that, I said, "You have about six hours until your concert. What do you think?"

"I'm going back to sleep. Wake me in three more hours with more drugs and then again in three more with dinner and drugs. I think I'll be able to make it through the show. Then I'll sleep all through the night and hope we find out that this is only a 24 to 36 hour thing and you won't get it."

"Don't worry about me."

Three hours later, I woke him up and gave him more medicine. After that I went out and went for another walk. As I came back from the walk, I went in and took a shower and came out and woke up Edward. "Are you up to this?"

"Let me go take a shower and see how I feel then."

"Okay." I went and put my dress on and did my makeup. When I heard the shower shut off, I waited a few minutes and then went and asked him, "How are you feeling now?"

"100% better than I felt this morning."

"Are you going to do the concert? How's your throat?"

"Yes I am and amazingly enough my throat feels pretty good."

With that there was a knock on the door and I let Emmett in and he asked Edward the same questions I already asked him.

Edward replied again, "Yes, I'm okay to do the concert. Have someone else do the sound check and let the band know we are going with the fifteen minute shorter concert. Cancel my appearances before and after the concert due to illness. Finally, I'm staying here until 30 minutes before I am needed and then call me. Can the two of you put aside your differences tonight because I want Bella to go with you to the dinner, first. Stop, Bella, don't argue I'll be fine. They have three of the best chefs in Venice preparing dinner tonight I want you to get to enjoy it. Now go do your hair and I'll talk to Emmett and make sure he won't give you a hard time tonight."

I went and finished my hair and came out to see both guys talking on the couches. I went and sat down. "You look a lot better; next time, you wake up feeling terrible tell me."

"I didn't want to ruin your breakfast in bed. Now you guys go to dinner and remember play nice like good kids. Once you leave, I'm going to order some vegetable soup and toast."

"When you are done, take two more Tylenol and vitamin C."

He walked over and kissed my forehead and said, "Yes doctor, now get going. I'll see you later tonight."

a/n Please enjoy and review

"Now you two kids play nice or I'll put you each in a corner."


	26. Chapter 26

_Edward replied again, "Yes, I'm okay to do the concert. Have someone else do the sound check and let the band know we are going with the fifteen minute shorter concert. Cancel my appearances before and after the concert due to illness. Finally, I'm staying here until 30 minutes before I am needed and then call me. Can the two of you put aside your differences tonight because I want Bella to go with you to the dinner, first. Stop, Bella, don't argue I'll be fine. They have three of the best chefs in Venice preparing dinner tonight I want you to get to enjoy it. Now go do your hair and I'll talk to Emmett and make sure he won't give you a hard time tonight."_

_I went and finished my hair and came out to see both guys talking on the couches. I went and sat down. "You look a lot better; next time, you wake up feeling terrible tell me."_

_"I didn't want to ruin your breakfast in bed. Now you guys go to dinner and remember play nice like good kids. Once you leave, I'm going to order some vegetable soup and toast."_

_"When you are done, take two more Tylenol and vitamin C."_

_He walked over and kissed my forehead and said, "Yes doctor, now get going. I'll see you later tonight." _

_"Now you two kids play nice or I'll put you each in a corner." _

Chapter 26

So Emmett and I left for the dinner. Edward was right, dinner was awesome. Lasagna, cannelloni and ravioli were our choices. Unbeknownst to Edward, Emmett and I had a great time. We headed to the concert facility where we met up with the band in Edward's dressing room. Emmett filled the band in on the schedule of songs they'd be doing. Emmett told me to call Edward and tell him it was time to come to the theater. I called our room when Edward answered the phone, I said, "Hello Edward, are you ready to come down?"

"Only if I can get a kiss from you instead of more medicine."

"How about both? How are you feeling now?"

"Better."

"Though I know you'll be tired and miserable after your concert tonight. I'll see you soon, Edward. Bye."

Edward got there about ten minutes before the opening act finished and met with the band. He came into his dressing room for two minutes where I was waiting. "Come here," he said.

"No, I don't want to get sick."

"Oh, you won't; plus I'll kiss you on the cheek."

When I wouldn't move, he walked over to me and leaned down to kiss me. Instead of getting my cheek, he went for my one ear. After he had nibbled and suckled away on it for a few minutes, I pulled away and said, "You must be feeling better because you didn't even kiss me this morning."

"I am."

"I'm glad. Let's go, you'll stay backstage and listen tonight."

"That's fine. Here, humor me and take some more Vitamin C and Sudafed." He did and then I said, "I love you; now let's go." We went up into the backstage area and ten minutes later he was on stage singing. At one point, he came off stage and drank a glass of water. Next thing I knew, the band started his song, "My Love," he walked offstage, smiled, and took my hand. Instead of sitting me down in a chair this time, he held the microphone and wrapped his arms around me and we swayed together as he sang to me. When the song ended, he spun me out of the hold and kissed my cheek. Edward walked me off stage and as he left me, he smiled.

After his encore, security made a path and we were led immediately to the waiting limousine. Once inside, Edward drank at least another 20 ounces of water. He pulled me into his arms and said, "I hope you don't catch this."

"Me too. What's the plan for tonight? Do we leave for Greece?"

"No, we'll leave late morning or maybe after lunch depending on how I'm feeling."

"Okay, do you mind if we sleep separately tonight because I know I have been exposed but I don't want to press my luck."

"No, I would rather sleep with you; but I understand as long as you give me a good night kiss."

"Oh I will."

We went up to our rooms and once I told him goodnight and gave him a kiss on his cheek and neck, I turned and walked into my bedroom. As I turned to shut my door, Edward was standing there. He smiled and said, "Since I'm not going to sleep with you, I want to undress you."

His voice saying that as he captured the buttons of my jacket and pulled him to me rocked me all the way to my core. He started with my jacket, then skirt, pantyhose, then bra. He then put me in my nightgown, tucked me in then hung up my dress and left, blowing me a kiss. I curled up to a pillow and restlessly fell off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke around eight but I didn't want to disturb Edward so I stayed in bed and added a few lines to our song. Plus I started another one for me. At nine, I gave up and put my journals away and went to take a luxurious bubble bath. When I was at a point of total relaxation, and my mind was a million miles away, a voice broke through and brought me back.

The voice said "I wish I was all those bubbles blanketing around you." I jumped and then slid down into the bubbles a little deeper.

I finally spoke and asked, "Am I correct in assuming you feel a little bit better."

"Yes, almost as good as new, all thanks to my doctor there in the tub. Now why don't you finish up and get packed. Since I ruined your stay in Venice, I want to make up for it in Greece. I want to get us there as soon as possible."

After he left, I quickly finished my bath, did my hair and packed my bags and walked out to find Edward watching TV in the living room. He looked up at me and asked, "Ready Beautiful?"

"Sure, I'll call downstairs for some help and a car."

Within minutes we were being whisked away to the airport. I looked over at him and said, "Are you really feeling better?"

"Yes," and then he leaned closer and whispered, "I would like to kiss and caress you all the way to Greece. My dear, I think, you're turning a little red. By the way, that is one of the things I love most about you." With that he kissed and nibbled on my ear.

"Okay, Edward, I'm glad you're feeling better; but I insist you still take it easy for a couple of days."

"I promise, doctor, but I want my doctor in bed with me tonight."

"Okay I will."

"Our hosts in Greece are having us stay on their boat for the next three days. All I have seen are pictures but from those alone, it looks beautiful. Tonight…oops, I can't tell you."

We pulled up to the airport and boarded the jet. Once we were up in the air, Edward went to get up and I stopped him. "What do you need I'll get it for you? Just stay there and rest."

"I have it on good authority that in the pantry are pastries and drinks." So I went and got them and brought out the tray. Edward ate two sweet rolls to my one, plus we both had fruit and drinks.

When we were done, I commented, "You must be feeling better. Look at how much you ate."

"Oh, I could devour you next if you would let me."

"No, I think we'll save that for later."

"So what's on the plan for today?"

"Shopping and a little bit of sightseeing. You need a dress for tonight and tomorrow night's concert."

"Why?"

Before any more could be said, the copilot came on and said that we were on final approach to Athens, Greece. Emmett, our host and the custom's officer were there waiting for us. We were warmly welcomed and did what we needed to do to get through customs. We all got into a limo and headed for the marina. Once we stopped, a porter came and got our bags. We then followed our hosts to the boat. We walked all the way to the end of pier 200. At the end, there was a mini luxury liner. It was over a hundred feet long and there was at least two floors above the main deck and I saw at least two levels of portholes that went below deck. The captain met us at the gangway and escorted us aboard. Once we were all aboard the captain led us to our cabins. We had side by side cabins with a bathroom connecting between us. Both rooms were decorated in sea motifs. Edward's had greens predominately and mine was mostly blues. Once our bags were deposited, the captain gave us a tour of the entire yacht. We ended up on a deck where a light lunch was waiting. We sat down and we were all served fresh fruit and sandwiches. Over lunch, Edward's concert was discussed. As we were finishing up, our host told Edward that the limo driver had the name of the stores we were going to. Our host handed Edward a piece of paper and said, "They're all expecting you. I'm looking forward to your concert tomorrow night! Would you guys like to have dinner with me and my wife tomorrow night before the concert?"

"We would love too, for now though, we're going to go so I can take this lovely lady and show her some beautiful sights and buy her some beautiful things."

"Well then I guess we should let you go though Ms. Swan is already beautiful and I don't things are going to make her any more beautiful."

We said our goodbyes and headed to a waiting limo. Once we were in the car, Edward looked at me and said, "You handle yourself beautifully with our host, the captain and Emmett. You should be a publicist."

"No, because one day I wouldn't be able to bite my tongue and I would get fired. Plus I do better when I have no pressure on me. So more torture today."

"No Bella. We're going to do some relaxing shopping, show you some of the sights and have dinner at a restaurant in town. We'll then head back to the boat. Tomorrow, we'll have breakfast on the boat then I will show you around Greece and Athens until we return to the boat to get ready for our dinner with our host and then the concert. Then the next day we can sightsee all day. Sadly, the morning after that, you'll be boarding a plane back to the US. Look at that, I told you in general terms what we are doing for the next three days. Look, now we are at our first store."

So we got out and headed inside where we were greeted by Sara who showed Edward to a waiting area. Then Sara walked with me to a room full of dresses and skirts and blouses. She said, "Take your time looking and pull out anything you want to try on."

"Actually, I'd like to get Edward to help me look if that's okay."

"Sure, why don't you start looking and I'll bring Edward back to you."

"Thank you." So once Edward had come back to help me, I leaned over and said, "What are we looking for?"

"Well as you can see, Greece is a relaxed place so we don't want formal dresses. We want something more cheerful and playful."

"Like this?" I asked pulling out a short floral print dress.

"That's cute, but I like this one." With that he pulled out a strapless blue floral print dress. It was a basic column shape and had walking slits on each side.

"Edward, I don't know about strapless. Oh come on, give it a try. Sure but I'm not promising anything." Sara took me back to one of the dressing rooms. I tried it on and it fit beautifully. I also thought it was snug enough so hopefully it wouldn't fall off."

As I came out, Sara said that it looked great and asked what I thought. "I like it; but I feel very anxious about having no straps to hold up the dress."

"Go show Edward and I'll meet you out there. I have an idea that will make you feel much more comfortable."

When Edward saw it, his eyes almost popped out of his head. "You look gorgeous."

"Well, I'm afraid that I'll lose this dress with one wrong step."

At that moment, Sara put a very light pink shawl around my shoulders. "There, well?"

Edward said, "I like it. Where is a mirror that Bella can look at?"

Sara showed me to a mirror and I liked it. I also liked knowing I had added protection in case of a really embarrassing situation. We took that dress and shawl and headed to two more stores. When we were finished, I had a pantsuit, a skirt and blouse set and two other dresses. We also found two cute little sandals. When we left the third store with another dress including one I was wearing, Edward said, "How about we go find us some dinner?"

"Yes please." We went to another part of town on the water and sat at a table by the sea and watched the sunset together over a Greek chicken dish and some white wine. We sat there listening to a small band playing in the background behind us. After finishing my glass of wine, I said, "Edward, remember what I told you about the days in California would never be forgotten and they would be in my daydreams forever, well thank you for adding to the list of unforgettable days of my life."

"Well, you have added to my days of perfection too. You are a princess and the love of my life. Now let's dance together to this beautiful music as the sun finishes setting."

We danced as the sun dipped down for the night, he dipped his lips down to mine and we kissed and danced until the song ended. He kissed his way back up to my ear and said, "Why don't we get out of here and head back for the boat?"

"Okay."

Arm and arm, we went back to the limo and road about 30 minutes back to the marina. When we walked into his room, he put his arms around me and asked, "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"I will only if you help me get undressed."

**A/N - Please folks maybe a few more reviews**


End file.
